Спираль Фибоначчи
by madpoet
Summary: Сиквел "Бесконечного падения". Фик пока не закончен. Пишу постоянно, так что продолжение появляется довольно регулярно.
1. Chapter 1

1.

Замок пискнул и дверь открылась с тихим шелестом, впустив Кирка в темное чрево его нового дома. Спустя мгновение свет включился автоматически, осветив небольшую гостиную. Джиму сразу бросилось в глаза наличие настоящего камина и это несколько примирило его с тем фактом, что отныне он будет возвращаться в эту квартиру каждый день. Бросив свой скудный багаж на пол, он задумался, что делать дальше. За то короткое время, что понадобилось ему, чтобы добраться сюда из штаб-квартиры, по пути захватив вещи со станции транспортировки грузов, пустота внутри перестала быть болезненно звенящей, но не исчезла.

Джим подошел к окну и замер, глядя на зажигающиеся огни вечернего Сан-Франциско. В голове не укладывалось все то, что произошло с ним буквально за несколько часов. Только утром он был одним человеком с одной жизнью, а теперь все это исчезло, растворилось где-то в космосе, истончилось до атомов, рассеялось в бесконечности и теперь в темном глянце окна отражался кто-то другой. Джим прижал ладонь к стеклу, просто чтобы почувствовать реальность происходящего. Спок покинул его. Что же, он вулканец. Как будто это что-то объясняло. У Джима не было сил и желания обвинять Спока, гневаться или обижаться на него, да и вообще испытывать какие-нибудь чувства. Тоскливая пустота — вот все, что осталось в его душе.

Значит, приходилось просто принять все произошедшее, как есть, и построить новое здание на месте рухнувшего. Начиная с этого момента Джеймс Тиберий Кирк – это одинокий адмирал, живущий недалеко от места службы и каждый день проводящий в своем кабинете, силой мысли направляя корабли флота в дальние уголки космоса, но не имеющий возможности отправится туда самому. Картина получалась весьма грустная, но с ней ему предстояло жить. Едва узнав об отставке Спока Джим отказался от мысли добиваться новой миссии. Ему не нужен был корабль, космос и все эти миллиарды звезд на небе без одного единственного вулканца. Звезды, успевшие к тому времени проступить на темнеющем небосклоне, согласно кивали, подтверждая собственную бесполезность.

Отвернувшись от окна и своих мыслей, Джим еще раз оглядел гостиную. Диван, пара стеллажей и камин. Диван надо убрать и поставить вместо него кресло. На стеллажах, наконец-то, можно расставить всю ту коллекцию древностей и прочих раритетов, которую он собрал за время, проведенное в космосе. Не имея возможности хранить их все на корабле, он периодически отправлял их на Землю, так что сейчас весь этот хлам, должно быть, пылится в подвале дома в Риверсайде. Это был гораздо лучший повод съездить домой, чем необходимость посетить могилу отца.

Кирк почти не грустил, когда его отец умер год назад. Тот всегда был для него скорее легендой, чем живым человеком. Его не было рядом, когда Джим начал ходить, когда впервые подрался, когда искал ответы на первые вопросы. Когда же отец вышел в отставку и вернулся на Землю, его младший сын уже сам пропадал где-то в темных закоулках космоса. Единственное, о чем жалел Джим, что отцу довелось пережить Сэма. Сам он не мог себе представить большей трагедии, чем отец, встретивший смерть своего сына. Очевидно, что именно это и подкосило отца, вполне еще молодого и здорового человека, так что Джим в очередной раз с облечением подумал о том, что хорошо, что у него нет детей. Воспоминание о Кэрол внезапно замаячило на горизонте, но он запихнул его обратно в глубину памяти, где ему было самое место. В конце-концов, она так и не сказала ему, его это ребенок или нет, а ее нежелание подпускать Джима к нему близко говорило само за себя.

Убрав эти воспоминания на дальнюю полку, Кирк решился, наконец, разведать остальную часть квартиры. Помимо гостиной, там оказались еще кухня, санузел, и две спальни, одну из которых Джим сразу же решил переделать в кабинет. При виде кухни он, наконец-то, осознал, что действительно находится на планете. Корабельный рацион из питательных кубиков и синтезированных продуктов остался в прошлой его жизни и перед Джимом встала проблема обеспечения себя пищей. Кирк задумался, сколько еще подобных проблем ему придется решать в самом ближайшем времени.

Последние лет пятнадцать с небольшими перерывами он провел в замкнутой системе космического корабля, где множество бытовых моментов отсутствовали напрочь. Кирк вдруг понял, что только сейчас начинает жить по-настоящему самостоятельно. Сначала он жил дома, с матерью и братом, потом в общежитии Академии, потом делил каюты с товарищами по команде и только последние пять лет у него была отдельная каюта, но он все равно подчинялся общему распорядку корабельной жизни. Теперь же у него было свое собственное жилье и, если не считать походов на работу, все остальное время было целиком и полностью предоставлено ему самому. Вместо воодушевления, эти мысли вызвали только острое ощущение одиночества. Джиму на мгновение отчаянно захотелось, чтобы все это оказалось сном, чтобы он мог выйти за дверь и тут же наткнуться на кого-нибудь из 429 членов экипажа «Энтерпрайз».

Мысленно одернув себя, Кирк взял себя в руки. Он всегда считал себя взрослым человеком, а тут вдруг оказалось, что это была не совсем правда. Однако, теперь, когда он это осознал, пора было, наконец-то, придти в себя, отцепиться от материнской юбки и научиться жить самостоятельно. Джим усмехнулся тому, что сравнил «Энтерпрайз» с матерью, но доля правды в этой шутке несомненно была. По крайней мере, на корабле он точно чувствовал себя, как в большой дружной семье.

В этот момент его и скрутило. Тайм-аут, который дали ему эмоции на то, чтобы добраться до безопасного места, закончился и вполне невинная мысль о семье внезапно стала костлявой рукой, вцепившейся ему в горло, не давая вздохнуть. Не в силах справиться с почти физическим ощущением боли, Джим оперся спиной о ближайшую стену, но не устоял и сполз на пол, сотрясаемый бесслезными рыданиями.

– Я виноват! – кричало отчаяние внутри него. – Я хотел от него слишком многого! Слишком многого! Я потерял его!

Спустя бесконечные несколько минут рыдания превратились во всхлипы, затем всхлипы перешли в тяжелое дыхание. Опираясь на стену Кирк смог, наконец, подняться с пола. Ноги не держали его, все тело гудело от недавнего спазма, сердце колотилось о ребра, словно собиралось разогнаться до варпа и улететь на Эридан. Сил выносить осознанное существование хотя бы еще несколько минут у Джима не было. Шатаясь, словно пьяный, он добрался до ближайшей спальни, забрался на кровать, дрожащими руками натянул на себя покрывало и погрузился в милосердный сон.

Наутро Джима разбудило солнце. Несколько минут он лежал неподвижно, ощущая кожей солнечный свет. Наконец, пронырливые лучи скользнули по его смеженным векам и игнорировать факт нового дня стало совершенно невозможно. Джим перевернулся на спину, потягиваясь. Тело немного зудело от ночи, проведенной в одежде, и первым делом он решил отправиться в душ. Раздеваясь в ванной, он бросил взгляд в зеркало. _Ерунда, могло быть хуже._

Стоя под струями воды, он окончательно расслабился. Сколь бы ни был неприятен, тот эмоциональный выплеск помог ему успокоиться. Голодная пустота внутри немного насытилась и не давала о себе знать, хотя Джим знал, что она все еще там и ждет, когда сможет заполнится. С этим он ничего не мог поделать, без Спока его жизнь потеряла ориентир, сейчас он был словно компас без магнитного поля вокруг.

Джим не сразу понял, что странный звук, который ему мерещился сквозь шум воды вот уже пару минут, это дверной звонок. Выключив воду, он теперь уже ясно услышал, что кто-то звонил в дверь, причем весьма настойчиво. Озадаченный тем, кто бы это мог быть, Джим пошарил глазами по ванной и только сейчас понял, что здесь нет полотенец. В багаже их у него тоже не было. Это была одна из тех само собой разумеющихся вещей на корабле, которые просто были, всегда под рукой и всегда на своих местах, но на планете обо всех этих мелочах ему предстояло думать самому. Тем временем дверной звонок уже просто разрывался. В итоге Джим не придумал ничего лучше, чем вернуться в спальню, оставляя на полу мокрые следы, схватить покрывало с кровати и завернуться в него. В таком виде он и пошел открывать дверь.

Едва дверь открылась, как в квартиру ворвался взвинченный Маккой. Кирк еще только успел открыть рот, намереваясь спросить, что друг тут делает, как тот уже успел наставить на него медицинский анализатор, по пути выразив широкий спектр эмоций от «слава богу» до «какого черта». Явно не доверяя показаниям прибора, Боунс взял Джима за плечи и развернул лицом к свету, внимательно изучая. Только потом, видимо, немного успокоившись, он хмуро спросил:

– Почему вы дверь не открывали?

– Полотенце искал.

– Нашли?

– Нет.

Пару мгновений они смотрели друг на друга, а потом внезапно прыснули со смеху. Через минуту, когда оба смогли снова смотреть друг на друга без приступов хохота, Джим озвучил одну весьма актуальную мысль.

– Кстати, еды в этом доме тоже нет. Вы завтракали?

– Нет, я был на другом конце планеты и поужинать еще не успел. Как узнал, сразу бросился искать вас.

Кирк тепло улыбнулся другу.

– Тогда дайте мне пару минут, я оденусь и мы отправимся на охоту за настоящим мясом. Помнится, где-то тут недалеко было одно отличное местечко.

– Да уж, сделайте одолжение, в покрывале вы выглядите слишком первобытно, словно в самом деле на охоту собрались, – продолжал посмеиваться Боунс.

Захватив с собой вещи, которые со вчерашнего дня так и остались валяться на полу при входе, Кирк скрылся в спальне.

Только сейчас Леонард смог по-настоящему перевести дух. Конечно же, он никогда до конца не верил, что Джим может сделать что-то непоправимое, но, почему-то, едва услышав новости через двадцатые руки, он сорвался с места и первым же шаттлом вылетел в Сан-Франциско. Джоанна, конечно, расстроилась и наверняка добавила еще один камушек в корзинку с надписью «у меня плохой отец», но поступить иначе он не мог. Джим и, чего уж там говорить, Спок оба были его друзьями и, когда с ними что-то приключалось, Леонард не мог сидеть сложа руки. Хватит с него Спока, который совершил ужасную глупость, сбежав на Вулкан, чтобы ни было тому причиной. Боунс не мог допустить, чтобы и Джим выкинул что-нибудь подобное. Зная рисковый характер своего друга, Леонард был готов предположить любой сценарий развития событий, начиная с ухода в отставку и заканчивая угоном корабля, чтобы добраться до Эридана.

Потому Леонард испытал огромное облегчение, когда обнаружил друга живым и в достаточной степени адекватным. Смех и слезы — две вещи, которые в сочетании делают человека человеком, так всегда считал Боунс, даже когда еще не был отягощен степенью по психологии. Первое они только что разделили вместе, а лопнувшие капилляры в белках глаз и на лице Джима ясно говорили о втором.

– Черт бы тебя побрал, Спок! – мысленно выругался Маккой. – Знал бы, что ты заставишь его плакать, не стал бы пришивать тебе твой глупый вулканский мозг обратно!

Спустя мгновение доктор уже раскаялся и устыдился этих мыслей, а потом усмехнулся, ясно представив, как Спок на это ответил бы ему «ваше высказывание лишено логики» или что-нибудь еще в этом роде.

– Чему вы улыбаетесь, Боунс? – Джим уже успел одеться и вышел из спальни, на ходу привычным движением одергивая униформу.

Улыбка увяла, когда Леонард вспомнил, что теперь он вряд ли когда-нибудь увидит вулканца. Расстраивать Джима, упоминая Спока лишний раз, доктор не хотел, а потому, помотав головой, ответил:

– Да ерунда. Пойдемте уже, поедим.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

«Отличное местечко» оказалось приятным рестораном с открытой террасой и вывеской, гласившей, что он называется «Летучий Голландец». Нашли они его не сразу, так как точного адреса Кирк не помнил, а былые ориентиры, судя по всему, исчезли за последние годы. В итоге, Джим решил действовать так, как если бы он был в десанте на незнакомой планете. Небольшая рекогносцировка местности, пара контактов с дружелюбными туземцами и вскоре он уже был снабжен всей необходимой информацией. Однако, пока они добирались до ресторана, дерзкий весенний ветер успел продуть их до самых костей. Несмотря на прохладную погоду все столики на террасе оказались заняты, так что, к вящему удовольствию Боунса, они сели внутри, в основном зале. Джим в беседе с официантом сразу взял инициативу в свои руки и Леонарду оставалось только довериться другу в вопросе выбора еды. От нечего делать, он принялся разглядывать ресторан.

Помещение было оформлено в старинном стиле, имитируя интерьер парусного судна, насколько смог понять Маккой. На стенах были развешены старинные карты и различные металлические предметы, судя по всему, какие-то инструменты. Свет потолочных светильников рассеивался натянутой под потолком искусственно состаренной тканью, настенные же весьма правдоподобно имитировали живой огонь. Панели на стенах очень тщательно передавали текстуру дерева, настолько тщательно, что Леонард заподозрил в этом подвох и протянул руку, чтобы проверить.

– Да, Бонус, оно действительно настоящее. Я же говорил, отличное место.

Кирк сиял от удовольствия, глядя на изумленное лицо Маккоя.

– Джим, признаюсь, я плохой друг. Мы провели бок о бок столько лет, а я и не знал, что вы увлекаетесь стариной.

– Ну что вы, Боунс, это так, ерунда. Просто это место напоминает мне «Энтерпрайз».

Леонард скептически осмотрел архаичное убранство ресторана и попытался понять, как оно может напоминать о напичканном компьютерами флагмане Звездного Флота. Не найдя между ними ничего общего он вопросительно посмотрел на Джима. Тот с улыбкой наблюдал за недоумевающим другом, попивая воду из запотевшего стакана.

– Я имею в виду шхуну девятнадцатого века, – наконец, пояснил он, – грозу каперов во время Войны Пиратов. Славный был корабль. «Констеллейшн» и «Релайант», кстати, тоже были там.

– Не думал, что в Академии настолько много внимания уделяется корабельной генеалогии, – добродушно усмехнулся Леонард.

– Дело не в этом, просто однажды мне попалась одна примечательная история, связанная с именем «Энтерпрайз», с тех пор я и заинтересовался.

О том, что с тех пор он больше всего в жизни хотел стать капитаном корабля, носящего это имя, Джим не сказал другу, потому что это был его самый сокровенный секрет, хотя и давно позабытый. Он был тогда совсем мальчишкой и то, что детские мечты воплотились в жизнь, можно было отнести скорее к удачному стечению обстоятельств, чем к результатам собственных усилий. Сейчас же, вытащить это детское сокровище из чердака памяти на свет, означало разрушить его. Поэтому Джим только мысленно усмехнулся самому себе одиннадцатилетнему.

Маккой тем временем явно ждал от него продолжения рассказа, так что Кирк глотнул воды и довольно точно воспроизвел по памяти ту историю.

– _В 1801 году американская 12-пушечная шхуна «Энтерпрайз» по командованием капитана Стеррета патрулировала Средиземное море и как раз направлялась на Мальту за запасами воды, когда первого августа встретила пиратский корабль «Триполи»._

_В то время пираты из Северной Африки, а именно из Триполитании, Туниса и Алжира, были настоящим бичом всего Средиземноморья. Первоначально правительство США, тогда еще совсем молодого государства, откупалось от пиратов, чтобы те не трогали американские суда, однако сумма дани была непомерно велика и составляла около двадцати процентов всех доходов страны. Наконец, в 1801 году бывший посол США во Франции Томас Джефферсон стал президентом. Он отказался дальше платить северо-африканским пиратам и тогда триполийский паша объявил Соединенным Штатам войну, которую впоследствии назвали Первой берберийской войной._

_Долгое время не происходило никаких военных действий, так как пираты старались избегать американские корабли. Однако, в тот момент, когда «Энтерпрайз» встретила «Триполи», она несла на себе британские цвета, чтобы не привлекать к себе внимания. Капитан Стеррет допросил капитана «Триполи» о цели их нахождения здесь и тот хвастливо сообщил, что ищет американцев, чтобы подраться, и жалеет, что все это время не встретил ни одного. В ответ на это капитан Стеррет поднял американские цвета взамен британских._

_Завязалась мушкетная перестрелка, которая стала началом изнурительной битвы, которая длилась три часа. В течении этого времени команда «Триполи» три раза пыталась взять «Энтерпрайз» на абордаж и каждый раз была отброшена назад после больших потерь со стороны пиратов. Также три раза «Триполи» опускала цвета в знак окончания боевых действий и потом вероломно повторяла атаки, когда команда «Энтерпрайз» выходила из укрытий, чтобы отпраздновать победу. На третий раз капитан Стеррет приказал затопить вражеский корабль. После яростной атаки «Триполи» оказалась сильно повреждена и ее команда взмолила о пощаде._

_Даже после всех этих вероломных нападений капитан Стеррет прислушался к голосу человечности и остановил атаку. Он пощадил команду, но приказал срубить мачты «Триполи», а пушки выбросить за борт, и в таком состоянии отпустить пиратов восвояси. Что самое удивительное, на борту американского судна никто из членов команды не пострадал. Таковым было боевое крещение корабля «Энтерпрайз»._

Боунса эта история поразила параллелями, которые прослеживались между двумя капитанами корабля с именем «Энтерпрайз», несмотря на то, что их разделяли сотни лет. Храбрость и великодушие всегда были отличительными чертами Джима, но сейчас Леонард впервые имел возможность увидеть их истоки, узнать, что сформировало его друга, как личность.

Боунс не успел сообразить, что ответить Джиму на его рассказ, так как им принесли еду и ее божественный аромат выветрил все мысли из головы доктора. Леонарду пришлось признать, что он никогда не догадывался, что его друг настоящий гурман. Боунс не опознал и трети ингредиентов тех блюд, что им подали, но все было потрясающе вкусно, даже если сделать скидку на то, что это первая нормальная пища за много месяцев. Насытившись, он расслабленно откинулся в кресле.

– Джим, я в раю. Уверен, повар добавляет в каждое блюдо те маленькие кактусы с Феллебии, которые приобретают свой вкус для каждого, кто их ест, а потом их семена прорастают у него в животе.

– Говорите тише, Боунс, – со смехом попросил друга Кирк, – если шеф услышит вас, нас сюда больше никогда не пустят.

– Как можно не пустить дорогого друга? – внезапно прогрохотал рядом с ними чей-то голос.

Огромный мужчина возник рядом с их столиком настолько бесшумно, что ни Джим, ни Леонард не услышали его шагов. При первых звуках его голоса Кирк поднял голову и широко улыбнулся, поднимаясь из-за стола. Великан тут же сгреб его в охапку, едва не задушив в объятиях. Через несколько мгновений Кирк снова был свободен, но теперь выглядел несколько помято.

– Клааст, дружище, я смотрю, силы в вас за прошедшие годы не убавилось нисколько, – с улыбкой обратился он к великану, оправляясь.

– Руки мой рабочий инструмент, Джим, а любой инструмент надлежит сохранять в хорошем состоянии, – ответил тот, уперев вышеупомянутые руки в бока.

Леонард только сейчас заметил, что великан одет в поварскую форму и что он инопланетянин. По гребню носа и через лоб Клааста проходил костный нарост, надбровные дуги также выдавались весьма заметно. Если не считать этого, внешне он почти не отличался от человека и на стандарте говорил абсолютно без акцента. Озадаченный, Леонард пытался вспомнить, встречал ли он подобный вид раньше.

– Клааст, познакомься, это мой друг, доктор Маккой. Мы с ним вместе служили последние пять лет.

– Рад встрече, доктор Маккой, – голос инопланетного повара раздавался словно бы из пустого медного чана.

– Боунс, это Клааст Витара, мой старинный друг и шеф-повар «Голландца».

– О! Так это вы тот кудесник, которому я обязан тем, что мои требования к вкусу пищи только что поднялись до небывалых высот? Ваша готовка это наркотик, ее надо запретить, это я вам как врач говорю.

Жизнерадостный смех Клааста сотряс стены заведения. Глядя на веселящегося инопланетянина Леонард вдруг понял, что ему больше нравится, когда в ответ на его шутку не смеются, а поднимают бровь и выдают язвительный комментарий.

_Черт бы вас побрал, Спок! Да он вас, собственно, и побрал!_

Эта мысль неожиданно показалась ему очень забавной и Боунс улыбнулся. В следующее мгновение мощный хлопок по плечу чуть не сбил его с ног.

– Клянусь Ллуроком, это лучший комплимент за всю мою жизнь! Джим, – Клааст повернулся к Кирку, – теперь я вижу, что этот человек действительно заслужил честь быть вашим другом. Ладно, как ни рад я снова вас видеть, но мне пора возвращаться к моим кактусам, – он подмигнул Леонарду. – Надеюсь, вы еще успеете навестить «Голландца», пока пробудете на планете?

Джим обреченно вздохнул и ответил:

– Успеем, дружище. Я теперь буду служить на Земле. Меня собираются повысить и назначить руководителем операций Флота.

Ответом ему были пораженные лица Клааста и Боунса. Первый отреагировал быстрее.

– Судя по вашему лицу, это отнюдь не радостная новость, однако, как убежденный эгоист, я этому рад, потому что теперь у нас будет возможность видеться чаще, чем раз в десять лет.

– Только эта мысль и утешает меня, дорогой друг, – улыбнулся великану Джим.

– Вот вы сейчас нагло врете, но мне почему-то все равно приятно это слышать, – коротко хохотнул Клааст и хлопнул Кирка по плечу. – Что же, тогда я вас покидаю и желаю приятно провести время. Доктор, счастлив был познакомиться. Джим, до встречи.

Когда они остались одни, Боунс переспросил, все еще потрясенный новостью.

– Джим, это правда? Про повышение и все остальное?

– Да.

– Это поэтому Спок улетел? – не удержавшись, ляпнул Маккой.

Кирк вздрогнул, резко откинулся в кресле и скрестил руки на груди, будто пытаясь защититься от этого вопроса.

– Нет.

От недавней легкости не осталось и следа. Маккой не знал, что сделать, чтобы вывести друга из напряженного молчания. Спрашивать о Споке дальше было бы чудовищной ошибкой, пытаться перевести все в шутку показалось бы издевательством. Тогда он задал вопрос, который уже несколько минут вертелся у него на языке.

– Этот Клааст, он ведь эска, правильно?

Несколько мгновений Леонард думал, что Джим не расслышал его, погруженный в свои мысли. Однако, через какое-то время тот немного расслабился. Избегая встречаться с Маккоем взглядом, он потер затекшую шею и ответил.

– Да, он эска.

– Удивительно, настоящий эска прямо в Сан-Франциско, да еще и шеф-повар в ресторане! Их планета ведь так и не вошла в Федерацию, все не могут простить нам Дакалу.

В свое время легендарный капитан Джонатан Арчер лишил эска их традиционных охотничьих угодий на Дакале, открыв, что те, на кого они охотятся, являются разумными существами. Эти существа были превосходными хамелеонами, что делало охоту на них весьма сложным делом, и на протяжении девяти поколений эсков в этой борьбе сохранялось своеобразное равновесие. Дав этим существам средства защиты от охотников, Арчер окончательно переломил ситуацию в пользу этих существ и эски перестали прилетать на Дакалу. Однако, уже через сотню лет по галактике поползли слухи о неуловимых мошенниках и контрабандистах, которые обладали способностью полностью менять свой внешний вид. Их стали называть хамелоиды, но почти никому так и не удалось их увидеть. Таким образом, благое дело обернулось для всей галактики большими проблемами. Ситуация с Дакалой была первой из целого перечня, который впоследствии подтолкнул Федерацию создать Первую Директиву. Сейчас бы Арчера судили за нарушение Директивы, а в то время он был героем, спас от вымирания разумный вид.

Учитывая все это, удивление Маккоя было вполне закономерным:

– Как же он оказался на Земле?

Джим слегка улыбнулся.

– Пусть он лучше расскажет об этом сам, я не вправе раскрывать его тайны. Кстати, вы ему понравились, Боунс, эски любят откровенность и прямоту.

– Я заметил, – проворчал Боунс, демонстративно потирая плечо том месте, куда пришелся дружеский хлопок шеф-повара.

– Каюсь, это мое дурное влияние, – ухмыльнулся Кирк и пояснил, – это я невольно обучил его этому жесту.

Маккой был уже совсем не против проявлений симпатии со стороны Клааста, потому что Джим снова улыбался.

– Какие у вас планы на ближайшее время?

– Понятия не имею. Официально, у меня увольнительная на неделю.

– Тогда приглашаю поехать со мной в Австралию, Джоанна будет очень рада вас видеть, она вчера весь вечер только про вас и спрашивала.

– Нет, Боунс, я не собираюсь похищать у милой Джоанны отца, которого она не видела несколько лет, – покачал головой Джим, а потом добавил, – я вспомнил, мне же нужно съездить домой.

– Тогда свяжитесь со мной, когда вернетесь. Я надеюсь все-таки узнать историю мистического появление на Земле одного из эска, а один я в это логово не сунусь, так и знайте.

– Договорились, – со смехом согласился Джим и друзья покинули ресторан, направившись каждый в свою сторону.

По дороге к станции трансконтинентальных шаттлов, Маккой думал о том, что теперь, когда он, наконец-то, оправился после развода, больше нет никакой причины, которая бы заставила его снова отправиться в космос. Тем более, что в космосе были транспортеры, а на Земле Джоанна и Джим. С каждым шагом мысль о частной врачебной практике все больше захватывала воображение Леонарда и, когда он сел в шаттл, решение об отставке уже созрело в его голове.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

К концу дня Джим, казалось, вполне освоился в своей новой жизни. С помощью домашнего компьютерного терминала он заказал продукты и различные необходимые мелочи, вроде полотенец. Выбрал в мебельном каталоге понравившееся кресло, потом подумал о Маккое и выбрал еще одно для него. Переложил вещи из сумки в шкаф, на что ему хватило всего одной полки. Изучил инструкции к кофеварке, многофункциональной печи и системе автоматической уборки. Дождался доставки, забил продуктами холодильник, развесил в ванной полотенца, нашел идеальную позицию кресел возле камина. Когда все было готово, он еще раз оглядел свое жилье, затем сверился с расписанием шаттлов, выгреб из шкафа одежду обратно в сумку и сбежал из гнетущей тишины своей квартиры.

Через час с небольшим, когда шаттл пошел на посадку, Джим вспомнил, что не предупредил мать о своем приезде и ему вообще не было известно, на планете ли она сейчас. Едва летательный аппарат коснулся земли, Кирк первым выбрался из порядком потрепанного пассажирского кресла и, старательно игнорируя любопытные взгляды, преследовавшие его с самого Сан-Франциско, проследовал к выходу.

В Риверсайде уже наступила ночь и весьма ощутимо похолодало. Форма, конечно же, согревала достаточно, для того, чтобы не замерзнуть сразу, но воздух неприятно холодил шею и уши. По-хорошему, ему следовало бы вызвать такси, но Джим просто подхватил сумку и решительно зашагал знакомым маршрутом через спящий городок. Уже минут через десять он миновал жилые кварталы и, пройдя мимо Холл парка, вышел к мосту через реку. Фонари кончились вместе с домами и дорогу теперь было видно только благодаря прибывающей луне. Дальше, насколько хватало глаз, с обеих сторон дороги стелились поля, а над головой во всем своем великолепии раскинулось небо и Джим невольно остановился на мосту, залюбовавшись.

В космосе звезды были его работой: ориентирами для прокладки маршрута и поправки вычислений, стратегическими объектами на картах политических и военных действий. Сидя в капитанском кресле, он смотрел на них целый день, но не видел, как не замечал сейчас гравий под своими ногами. Улыбнувшись сравнению, Джим представил себе дорогу, усыпанную звездами, словно песком.

– Звездный путь, - подумал он, – звучит, прямо как название для книги. Макрайт что-то говорил, что собирается писать, надо будет подкинуть ему идею.

Идти домой неожиданно расхотелось. Бросив сумку на землю, Джим облокотился на перила. Монотонный шум воды, разбивавшейся об опоры моста, вызвал в памяти строчки из стихотворения Лоуренса:

«Глянь на звезды, милый,  
В воде отражаются краше  
Чем те, над головами нашими,  
Словно гроздья.

Сияют теней огни  
Как много их в чаше твоей?  
Как много в душе теней?  
Лишь мои, милый, мои?»*

Дальше он не стал вспоминать, осознав, что строки давно знакомого стихотворения неожиданно обрели для него новое, очень личное значение. Мысль о Споке вызвала у него непривычное ощущение растерянности. Как ни парадоксально это звучало, но с точки зрения человека поступок вулканца был совершенно нелогичным.

Задумавшись, Джим не сразу обратил внимание на нараставший издалека звук. Поглядев по сторонам, он увидел поодаль световое пятно и через несколько мгновений сообразил, что это было такое. Стэн, один из соседей семьи Кирков, был единственным во всей Айове, у кого сохранилась машина, созданная еще до Третьей Мировой. Двигатель, конечно же, заменили на точную реплику из современных материалов, истлевшие обивку сидений и шины изготовили по специальному заказу, а под старинную приборную панель упрятали навигационный компьютер.

Джим знал все это, потому что был страшно увлечен этой машиной в детстве, правда, ровно до тех пор, пока отец не рассказал им с Сэмом про Третью Мировую, точнее, про страшное время сразу после нее. Он рассказал про то, как множество людей умерло уже после окончания боевых действий от голода, потому что война полностью уничтожила существовавшую ранее экономику, а новой тогда еще не возникло. Рассказал про то, как оставшиеся в живых решили избежать повторения прошлых ошибок и выбрать новый путь для себя и своих детей. Рассказал, что после войны любой ресурс был дороже каких бы то ни было ценностей и каждый кусок железа или пластика шел в дело, служил людям и, таким образом, спасал жизни. Потому то и не осталось практически никаких машин и изделий прошлого — все пошло в переработку. Рассказал, что даже сам Зефрам Кокрейн собрал свой корабль из того, что он и его команда смогли найти на руинах и бывших полях сражений.

Джим был тогда просто потрясен этим рассказом. Машина Стэна в один момент из мечты превратилась в нечто омерзительное, словно эдакий принц-лягушка наоборот. Сейчас этот неприятный объект приближался со стороны города. Фары, совершенно не нужные при наличии бортового компьютера и множества сенсоров, слепили глаза и Джим отвернулся к реке. Вскоре машина миновала его и пронзительный звук клаксона разбил тишину ночи на острые осколки. К счастью, водитель и не думал останавливаться. Однако, очарование момента было разрушено и Джим почувствовал себя неуютно на пустынной дороге, а кроме того, осознал, что совершенно замерз. Подхватив с земли сумку, он закинул ее на плечо и решительно зашагал дальше.

_Свет от далекой звезды, видимой с Земли в созвездии Волопаса, продолжал сиять крохотным огоньком над головой Кирка, один среди сотен таких же. Последний фотон от взорвавшегося светила достигнет Солнечной системы только спустя тысячи лет. Когда-то человечество считало свет самым быстрым бегуном во Вселенной и тщилось его обогнать. Теперь же любой знает, что свет — это старая кляча, исправно волокущая повозку с квантом энергии по бескрайним просторам космоса. Когда же последняя из этих повозок приковыляет от давно потухшей звезды, предупреждение придет слишком поздно. Не подозревая об этом, Джеймс Кирк шагал навстречу своей удивительной судьбе._

Шагов через триста Джим согрелся от быстрой ходьбы. Несмотря на все неудобства, эта небольшая пешая прогулка доставляла ему море удовольствия. Шагалось легко, свежий воздух охотно вливался в легкие, а грунтовая дорога разе что не пружинила под форменными сапогами. Здесь, на Земле, он может идти много месяцев подряд и навстречу ему будут открываться новые просторы, будут встречаться новые люди. Здесь можно замерзнуть или обгореть на солнце, можно найти место, где не будет никого на много миль вокруг. Здесь можно ходить под парусом, взбираться на скалы и прыгать с парашютом. Что же, наверное, он сможет найти, чем заняться здесь, на Земле.

Впереди замаячили габаритные огни какого-то транспортного средства. К удивлению Кирка, через несколько мгновений приближающаяся машина сбросила газ и остановилась прямо возле него. Однако, едва открылась дверь со стороны водителя, причина этой остановки стала ясна. Несмотря на темноту, он сразу узнал свою мать, Вайнону Кирк. Та бросилась к нему и уже спустя мгновение его окутал ее знакомый запах и теплые руки. Он обнял ее в ответ, уткнувшись лицом в светлые волосы, переживая давно забытое ощущение покоя и защищенности. Однако, с тех пор, как он был маленьким, это чувство изменилось. Теперь, обнимая мать, он чувствовал, что не она защищает его, а он ее.

Наконец, мать выпустила его из объятий, пытаясь рассмотреть его получше в лунном свете.

– Джим, что-то случилось? – неожиданно спросила она.

– Наверное, у тебя есть основания считать, что я могу приехать домой, только если что-то случится, но в данном случае это не так, – ответил он и улыбнулся, пряча за улыбкой настоящий ответ.

– Я так и знала! – неожиданно рассердилась на что-то Вайнона. – Ну и проходимец этот Стэн!

Джим нахмурился. Второй раз за вечер это имя всплывало в неприятном контексте.

– Что он сделал? – спросил он у матери.

– Представляешь, он только что проезжал на этом своем драндулете мимо нашего дома и остановился специально, чтобы сказать, что только что видел тебя, и будто тебя выгнали из Звездного Флота и ты теперь боишься идти домой и показаться на глаза, и еще кучу всяких нелепиц!

Немного сумбурный и крайне эмоциональный рассказ матери прояснил, как она оказалась на дороге в это время. Гнев, родом из детского понимания несправедливости, вспыхнул в Джиме, но он тут же выдохнул и заставил себя расслабиться, понимая, что Стэн не враг, а просто больной человек. Почти то же самое он сказал и матери.

– Мама, не обращай на него внимания, это просто шутка. Глупая и жестокая, но шутка. Поехали лучше домой.

Та в ответ лишь согласно кивнула и Джим заметил, как в уголках ее глаз мелькнули слезы, которые она явно пыталась сдержать.

– Давай я сяду за руль, а то давненько я не водил, хочу посмотреть, не потерял ли навыки.

– Да, конечно, – ответила мать и по дрожанию ее голоса Джим понял, что она в самом деле близка к тому, чтобы разрыдаться.

Забросив сумку в багаж и усевшись за руль, Кирк осмотрел салон. Машина явно была новой модели, такие ему раньше водить не приходилось. Однако, навыки полетов на космическом шаттле мало чем отличались от вождения автомобиля, так что Джим быстро разобрался в управлении. Сенсоры, установленные по периметру машины, выдавали на дисплей картину окружающей местности, как если бы она была освещена солнечным светом. По пути они проехали мимо нескольких жилых домов и их окна отобразились на дисплее черными дырами. Специальный слой на стеклах, вспомнил Джим. Как раз для того, чтобы сенсоры автомобилей не нарушали приватность жилых помещений.

Через несколько минут Джим увидел знакомые очертания двухэтажного дома, в котором он провел большую часть своего детства и где за последние пятнадцать лет появлялся всего пару раз. Остановив машину у крыльца, на котором они с Сэмом много раз сидели по вечерам, утомившись за день от бесконечных мальчишеских дел, Джим вышел первым и открыл перед Вайноной дверь автомобиля. Затем он захватил свою сумку и следом за матерью прошел в дом. Едва переступив порог он запнулся обо что-то, отозвавшееся глухим звуком.

– Будь осторожен, – запоздало предупредила его Вайнона, – это краска и что-то еще, я точно не знаю даже.

– Ты ремонт делаешь? – удивился Джим.

– Нет, это Джордж, – мать запнулась на секунду, потом продолжила, – он все собирался покрасить крыльцо.

Явно не желая дальше говорить об этом, Вайнона прошла на кухню и включила там свет. Этого света хватило на то, чтобы Джим смог разглядеть составленные вдоль стены контейнеры с краской, а над ними – отцовскую куртку, до сих пор висящую на вешалке. Бросив сумку в прихожей, Джим прошел вглубь дома. На пороге кухни он остановился, оперевшись плечом о дверной косяк. Мать привычно суетилась, организовывая поздний ужин.

– Садись, сейчас будет готово, – не оборачиваясь, произнесла Вайнона.

Усаживаясь за стол, Джим оглядел кухню. Помещение выглядело практически точно так же, как несколько лет назад, когда он был дома последний раз. Светлые стены, простая мебель, никаких излишеств. Только на подоконнике цветным взрывом сиял букет.

– Не знал, что тебе нравятся денобулярии, – удивился Джим.

От этих слов мать внезапно вздрогнула и замерла. Потом решительно подошла к окну, вытащила букет из вазы и засунула его в переработчик отходов. С жадным хлюпающим звуком прибор засосал хрупкие лепестки в свое чрево. Глядя на это, Джим вспомнил, как Сулу рассказывал ему, что денобулярии цветут раз в двенадцать лет и потому их цветы очень редки. Он вопросительно посмотрел на мать.

– На порог его больше не пущу, – напряженно проговорила она и принялась выставлять на стол тарелки и приборы. Джим в ответ благоразумно промолчал.

Разогретый ужин не отличался особым изыском, но был вкусным и сытным, а после питательных кубиков казался настоящим деликатесом. Пока Джим с аппетитом поглощал еду, мать почти не притронулась к своей тарелке, наблюдая за сыном. Через несколько минут она нарушила молчание.

– Ты изменился.

В ответ на это Джим слегка улыбнулся и попытался отшутиться.

– Да, давно пора подстричься.

Вайнона несколько мгновений внимательно смотрела на него, а потом улыбнулась в ответ.

– Давай я завтра тебя подстригу.

– Ну уж нет, – усмехнулся Джим, – я помню, как ты Сэма постригла перед свадьбой, так что Аурелиан его не узнала.

– Он тогда выглядел совсем мальчишкой. Питер так похож на него.

– Где он сейчас?

– Гостит у моего брата в Айдахо. Наверняка примчится сразу, как только узнает, что ты на Земле.

Джим помедлил со следующим вопросом.

– Как он?

– В общих чертах неплохо. Неврологических патологий не обнаружено. Кошмары почти прекратились, но он продолжает наблюдаться у психолога. А в остальном, ведет себя, как обычный подросток.

– Если бы только я прилетел раньше, – горькие слова вырвались до того, как он смог их удержать.

Вайнона протянула к нему руки через стол и накрыла его ладони своими.

– Джим, в этом нет твоей вины. Ты сделал все, что мог. Спасибо тебе, что спас Питера.

Эти слова говорили ему в разных вариациях множество людей множество раз, но это нисколько не уменьшало боль от потери. Она вросла в него, прошила его душу суровой ниткой вдоль и поперек. Единственным, кто на время мог облегчить ее, был Спок. Он не произносил слов, он просто соединял их разумы и тела, и ненадолго боль становилась меньше, поделенная на два. Теперь же Джим остался с болью один на один.

Кивнув матери вместо ответа, Джим поднялся из-за стола.

– Спасибо за ужин. Если ты не против, я бы сейчас отправился спать, еще не привык к земному времени.

– Конечно же, – спохватилась Вайнона и принялась торопливо убирать со стола, – сейчас, только постелю свежее белье.

– Мама, успокойся, простыни у нас все так же лежат в третьем ящике слева, так? Я все сделаю сам, как никак, я адмирал Звездного Флота, справлюсь.

Вайнона прижала ладонь ко рту, сдерживая возглас радости.

– Джим, тебя повысили? О, мальчик мой, поздравляю! Это же замечательно!

Мать обняла его и крепко прижала, словно боясь отпустить. В этот момент часы в гостиной подали сигнал, оповещающий о наступлении новых земных суток. Вайнона отпустила сына и тихо засмеялась.

– Ну вот, это я должна была сделать тебе подарок, а вместо этого подарок мне сделал ты. С днем рождения, Джим, – с этими словами она погладила его по щеке, глядя на него сияющими глазами.

– Спасибо, – ответил он, прогоняя прочь воспоминание, как вот так же его погладила по щеке мать Спока, когда он практически признался ей, что любит ее сына.

– Ну все, не буду тебя больше мучить, иди отдыхай, – с этими словами Вайнона ласково выставила его из кухни.

Засыпая, Джим раскинулся на кровати, предвкушая возможность хорошенько выспаться за все предыдущие годы. К сожалению, он ошибался.

**Примечание автора: * **Здесь приведен отрывок из стихотворения поэта D H Lawrence «In a boat» в моем переводе.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

_Сырой воздух с каждым вдохом набивался в рот Идущего, заполняя его легкие, разжижая кровь удушливой влагой. То и дело, с потолка тесного каменного мешка, в котором находился адепт, отрывались одинокие капли и падали вниз, собираясь в небольшую ложбинку возле его правой ступни. Раз в три целых две десятых часа ложбинка переполнялась и холодным ручейком стекала в неразличимую щель в полу. Раз в ноль целых три десятых часа одна из капель падала на обнаженную спину Идущего в области левой лопатки, а затем медленно сползала вниз. Абсолютная темнота избавляла от необходимости закрывать глаза. Тело от долгого пребывания в одной и той же позе совершенно потеряло чувствительность. Единственное, что оставалось во всем мире, так это влажный воздух, падающие капли воды и сводящие с ума мысли._

_Dahr-keshtan — второе рождение. Рождение духа, противопоставленное рождению тела. Идущий, желающий достичь Колинара, должен отречься от всего, что было в его жизни до этого момента, отбросить все несущественное, докопаться до самой своей сути. Отринув все внешнее и наносное, нужно нащупать свою абсолютную сущность, ведь только на этом фундаменте можно будет впоследствии построить незыблемое здание логики. Для этого Идущего на несколько дней помещали в тесную камеру глубоко под землей, где ни свет, ни звуки внешнего мира не отвлекали его от погружения в себя._

_Он находился здесь уже несколько дней, большую часть времени пребывая в состоянии медитации. Физически он почти не ощущал дискомфорта. Во время медитации все процессы в организме замедлялись, так что биологически для него прошел от силы день, зато для его разума прошла целая вечность. Холодная, беспощадная вечность. Это было подобно спуску в глубочайшую пещеру с крохотным фонариком и тонкой веревкой в качестве страховки. Шаг за шагом он погружался в глубины собственной личности. В узком луче разума то и дело возникали странные порождения психики, наследство от диких предков. Под ледяным светом логики и без того хилые побеги эмоций съеживались и рассыпались в прах, оставляя после себя голый остов._

_Ветер приходил всегда внезапно. Горячий, но не жгущий, сильный, но не сбивающий с ног. Вновь и вновь Идущего обволакивало теплой волной и эмоции прорастали из пепла, словно феникс. Вновь и вновь его выбрасывало из медитации и, приходя в себя, он осознавал, что на его губах горит запретное имя. Вновь и вновь, Идущий собирал всю свою волю для того, чтобы успокоить разум и предпринять новую попытку. С каждым следующим разом он продвигался все глубже и оставался в состоянии медитации все дольше, однако, хотя это и было совершенно не логично, этот факт не приносил ему удовлетворения._

_На исходе четвертого дня он впервые пошевелился, скорчившись на полу тесной пещеры так, чтобы дотянуться губами до ложбинки с водой. Два глотка солоноватой воды каждые три часа – это все, что было ему доступно. К восьмому дню голод стал ощущаться настолько, что его потребовалось подавлять усилием воли. На двенадцатый день кровообращение снизилось до критического уровня и практически перестало реагировать на сознательный контроль, отчего в ближайшее время должны были возникнуть некротические процессы в тканях, к которым плохо поступала кровь. Даже после этого он продержался еще двое суток, так и не достигнув дна._

Прикосновение вернуло Сарека в реальность. Аманда повернулась на бок, обняв мужа и прижавшись лбом к его плечу.

– Не спишь? – спросила она.

Это звучало так по-человечески нелогично. Однако за многие годы Сарек научился отличать риторические вопросы от обычных.

– Я думал о Споке.

– А потом? – Аманда чуть повернула голову, теперь глядя на лицо мужа. Свет от ритуальной лампы резкими мазками рисовал профиль Сарека. В красноватых тонах, укутавших комнату, лицо посла выглядело почти человеческим.

– Вспоминал о том, что ему еще предстоит.

– Ты так никогда и не рассказал мне...

– Это самое сердце вулканской традиции. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не могу тебе рассказать.

Аманда вздохнула и снова прижалась лбом к горячему плечу мужа.

– Знаю-знаю. Но, как говорят здесь, на Земле, вода камень точит.

– Образность мышления землян не имеет границ, – уклончиво ответил Сарек и тут же услышал, почувствовал кожей, нервами, всем своим существом, что Аманда тихонько засмеялась.

– Помнится, что-то подобное ты сказал мне, когда мы только познакомились.

– Не совсем верно. Точная фраза, которую я произнес, была...

– Шшшш!

Аманда прижала палец к губам мужа, вынуждая того остановиться. Убедившись, что он не собирается продолжать, она вернула свою руку обратно на законное место поперек его груди.

– Не надо. Я помню главное. Например, как мне ужасно хотелось смеяться, а было нельзя.

– Ты мне раньше этого не говорила. Что именно на приеме в посольстве Вулкана вызвало у тебя такую психофизиологическую реакцию?

– О! Ты был таким показательно серьезным, – рассмеялась Аманда, – что сразу напомнил мне моих учеников, когда они делают свой первый самостоятельный доклад.

– Что же в этом смешного?

– То, что обычно им в это время лет шесть.

– Хм. Не понимаю.

– И не надо. – Аманда передвинулась, укладывая голову на плечо мужу. – Главное, что ты мне сразу понравился. А когда ты спросил о значении некоторых земных выражений, я подумала, что твой голос я могу слушать всю жизнь. Потом, правда, ужасно расстроилась, вспомнив, что ты вулканец, и пыталась запретить себе о тебе думать. Как хорошо, что все в итоге так вот закончилось, что ты вернулся, что у нас родился Спок.

Сарек ничего не ответил, только кончиками пальцев коснулся запястья жены, вмещая в деликатную ласку все то, что не мог выразить словами.

хххх хххх хххх хххх хххх

Начало третьих суток с момента отправления на Вулкан застало Спока в кают-компании. Поднося к лицу стаканчик с зеленым чаем, он вдыхал тонкий аромат напитка перед тем, как сделать очередной глоток. На этот небольшой ритуал у него ушло двадцать три минуты. За это время чай успел остыть, а запах – потерять свою остроту. С первобытным инстинктом исследователя Спок наблюдал за процессом энтропии в отдельно взятой чашке. Высокоэнергетическое состояние напитка сменилось низкоэнергетическим, отчего на доли градуса повысилась температура воздуха в помещении. Молекулы ароматических веществ, термической обработкой извлеченные из листьев земного растения, равномерно распределились по всему объему воздуха в помещении. Система «чашка-окружающая среда» пришла в равновесие естественным путем без какого-либо стороннего воздействия. В этот момент Спок желал одного, чтобы он мог приходить в равновесие с самим собой также легко, как чашка чая.

Напряжение, державшее Спока с того момента, когда он принял решение отправиться в Гол, немного улеглось. Сейчас, когда окончательное избавление от эмоций приближалось с каждой минутой, Спок ослабил контроль. Неосознанно, он дал себе последнюю возможность испытать отголоски чувств, которые всегда были для него запретны, а вскоре станут и вовсе невозможны. Нет, конечно же, он не позволял себе думать о Джиме. Лишь незначительные эмоции были допущены к тому, чтобы проводить Спока в его холодное логичное будущее. Наслаждение вкусом и ароматом зеленого чая было одной из них.

От этого процесса Спока оторвало необычное ощущение, похожее на то, которое он испытал, когда в первый и последний раз решил научиться плавать. Он тогда настоял на том, чтобы в бассейне Академии вместе с ним не было никого. Инструктор по безопасности горячо спорил с ним, изо всех сил пытаясь доказать вулканцу, что он никак не может тому позволить даже подойти к бассейну, если за ним не будет присматривать минимум один спасатель. В конце-концов, им удалось найти решение, успокоившее бдительность инструктора. На Спока надели медицинский датчик, отслеживающий физиологическое состояние вулканца, а спасатели остались ждать снаружи.

Раздевшись до целомудренного трико, Спок спустился по лесенке в воду. Он не успел даже попробовать поплыть, как его скрутило. За день вода бассейна впитала в себя и сохранила обрывки эмоций сотен людей и теперь все эти эмоции с головой накрыли неподготовленного к такой атаке вулканца. Спок почти моментально пошел ко дну оттого, что его тело свело судорогой от нервной перегрузки. Перед тем, как он потерял сознание, ему показалось, словно тонны воды сдавили его тело, а воздух, наоборот, вот-вот разорвет его изнутри. Его спасло только то, что он почти инстинктивно перешел в состояние глубокого транса. Вытащили его почти сразу, идея с медицинским датчиком сработала. С тех пор Спок и близко не подходил к бассейну, а также стал пользоваться любой водой на Земле с осторожностью.

И вот сейчас, когда Спок сидел за столом в кают-компании корабля, несущегося на варп-скорости, на него нахлынуло то же ощущение. Будто волна накрыла его с головой и принесла отголоски чужих эмоций. Собственные чувства вулканца рванулись было из тесной клетки его груди, но Спок быстро овладел собой. Да, несомненно, это был Дж... капитан Кирк. Да, несомненно, Спок знал о его высоких умственных способностях и о том, что, при желании, капитан смог бы вынудить его вернуться, воздействуя на него через ментальную связь, пока она существует. Но было так же несомненно, что капитан никогда этого не сделает.

Вернувшись к душевному равновесию, Спок предпринял осторожную попытку выяснить, что происходит с капитаном, раз тот все-таки снял ментальный блок. С трудом удерживая себя от того, чтобы не ринуться с головой в манящее марево слияния, Спок мысленно потянулся к капитану. В этот раз его уже не отшвырнуло, но при этом ментальный блок был на своем месте, привычно повторяя очертания «Энтерпрайз». Несмотря на это, Спок улавливал эмоции капитана, как если бы блок не стоял. Это было в высшей степени нелогично.

Словно услышав его мысли, волна схлынула, будто ее никогда и не было. Спок больше не ощущал чужого присутствия. Весь инцидент занял всего лишь четыре целых десять сотых минуты. После трезвых размышлений он сделал из этой ситуации два вывода. Первое, что он многого не знает об особенностях ментальной связи с человеком. И второе, что капитану плохо.

хххх хххх хххх хххх хххх

Джим проснулся в полной темноте. Несколько мгновений он лежал неподвижно, отходя от тяжелого сна. Непривычная тишина давила и гнала куда-то прочь, потому он сел на кровати, бросив привычное «свет». В ответ темнота лишь усмехнулась ему в лицо, словно выпрыгнув из кошмара, который он только что пережил. Добравшись до двери Джим нашел выключатель. Яркий свет залил комнату и резанул по глазам. Устало потерев лицо руками, Кирк отправился умываться. Ополоснув лицо холодной водой, он почувствовал себя немного бодрее, хотя гнетущее ощущение, оставшееся после сна, не проходило. Перекатывая во рту жидкость для чистки зубов, он от нечего делать рассматривал свое заспанное отражение в зеркале. Круги под глазами, легкая небритость, опухшее лицо – унылое зрелище.

– Ты мне не нужен, – внезапно прозвучал знакомый голос и Джим от неожиданности поперхнулся водой.

Очертания худого тела мелькнули в отражении, но когда Кирк обернулся, за спиной никого не было. Тихо шикнула входная дверь и Джим метнулся следом. Дверь закрылась прямо перед ним и тут же снова стала открываться, но почему-то невероятно медленно. Протиснувшись в щель, как только появилась возможность, Кирк оказался в коридоре пятой палубы. Несколько мгновений стояла мертвая тишина. Потом разверстые двери пустых кают стали закрываться и открываться, словно гигантские рты, и со всех сторон полился издевательский шепот.

– Ты не нужен, не нужен...

– Не нужен... Мне не нужен...

– Один... ты один... не нужен...

Внезапно почти у уха Джима раздался его собственный голос:

– Мостик вызывает капитана Кирка. Капитан, ответьте.

Оглянувшись, Джим увидел, что звук идет из аппарата внутренней связи. _Правильно. Ему нужно на мостик. Немедленно._

Джим побежал по коридору, ища турболифт. Он все бежал и бежал бесконечно долго, перед глазами рябило от огней красной тревоги. В какой-то момент он запнулся и чуть не упал. Посмотрев вниз, он обнаружил, что стоит над чьим-то мертвым телом. Человек лежал ничком, Джим склонился к нему и перевернул. Это оказалась тряпичная кукла с пуговицами вместо глаз. Пораженный, Кирк сделал шаг назад и снова запнулся. Еще одна кукла. Потом невероятным образом еще и еще. Джим бросился бежать дальше, то и дело спотыкаясь о невесть откуда берущиеся тела, которых становилось все больше. Вдали, за самым поворотом, показалась дверь турболифта, но до нее было не добраться, весь коридор был завален этими чудовищными пародиями на смерть. Джим попытался пробраться вперед, но тела лежали уже кучей друг на друге. Он то и дело оступался и проваливался по колено в эту податливую груду. В конце-концов он увяз настолько, что не мог больше сделать ни шагу. В этот момент над головой вновь раздался его собственный голос:

– Капитан Кирк, ответьте мостику. Мостик вызывает капитана Кирка.

Повернувшись на звук, Джим увидел темнеющее отверстие трубы Джеффриса. Потянувшись, насколько мог, он сумел достать до поручней вокруг трубы и, ухватившись покрепче, рывком вырвал себя из груды тряпичных тел. Забравшись в тоннель, Джим пополз вверх, цепляясь за перекладины. Он полз бесконечно долго, гладкие стены трубы не давали ему никаких ориентиров и он не знал, в каком направлении движется. Потом впереди замаячила какая-то надпись. Подобравшись ближе, Джим прочитал слово «виновен», намалеванное на стене красной краской. В этот момент его что-то мягко ударило по голове. Подняв голову вверх, Джим увидел, что откуда-то сверху на него летит триббл. Этот легонько стукнул его по плечу, отскочил и полетел дальше вниз. Проследив за ним взглядом, Джим не увидел под ногами конца трубы, словно бы она была бездонна. Вглядываясь в темноту под ногами, он пропустил тот момент, когда еще два триббла шлепнулись на него и отскочили. Из трех следующих два пролетели мимо.

Больше Джим ждать не собирался и упрямо полез вверх, стараясь не поднимать голову, по которой теперь постоянно приходились мягкие удары. Через какое-то время трибблы начали сыпаться с такой частотой, что Джиму больше не видел стен трубы от постоянного мельтешения, голова начала звенеть, а с каждым вдохом в ноздри набивался мех. Задержавшись на пару мгновений, чтобы чихнуть, Джим почувствовал, что трибблы больше не улетают вниз, а начинают скапливаться у его ног, грозя вскоре завалить его полностью. С утроенным усердием он продолжил продвигаться вверх, уже буквально прорываясь сквозь сплошной поток из меховых комков, но вскоре их стало столько, что он не мог больше двигаться – трибблы были внизу, вверху, везде. Они давили, напирали, словно пытаясь оторвать Джима от перил и не давая вздохнуть. Из последних сил он цеплялся за металлические прутья, ощущая, как они неумолимо покрываются мехом.

Сквозь плотную меховую массу он едва расслышал свой голос, который почти кричал:

– Капитан Кирк, немедленно ответьте мостику!

Протянув руку в сторону звука, Джим смог нащупать среди меха что-то, напоминающее рычаг открытия люка. Из последних сил рванув его он внезапно провалился открывшееся отверстие и оказался на мостике. Трибблы исчезли, он был совершенно один. Знакомо мигали огоньки на консолях, знакомо чирикал экран, но на креслах у рабочих станций никто не сидел и на экране не было звезд.

Устало опустившись в свое кресло, Джим щелкнул клавишей корабельной связи и произнес:

– Мостик вызывает капитана Кирка.

Джим проснулся в полной темноте.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Утро 22 марта 2269 года было ясным.

Температура +1 градус Цельсия, ветер северо-восточный 4 метра в секунду, атмосферное давление 756 мм рт. ст., относительная влажность 62%. Шесть часов три минуты. Понедельник.

Проснувшись, Джим некоторое время лежал, уставившись на светящиеся в полумраке символы. Оказывается, он совершенно забыл, что утром потолок над его кроватью вместе с часами выводит еще и метеоданные. Лишнее напоминание о том, что он теперь привязан к Земле, словно сторожевой пес к будке. Заниматься самокопанием совершенно не хотелось, поэтому Джим решительно отбросил эти мысли и поднялся с кровати. Уменьшив поляризацию оконных стекол, он впустил в комнату солнечные лучи. За окном, в полном соответствии с прогнозом, начинался ясный весенний день, судя по поднимавшейся над землей дымке обещавший быть довольно теплым для этого времени.

Сумку со сменой одежды он вчера оставил внизу, да и снова натягивать форму, находясь дома, было нелепо. Покопавшись в шкафу, Джим, среди прочих вещей нашел и аккуратную стопку своей старой одежды. Однако, если в свои старые брюки он еще худо-бедно влез, то рубашки и джемпера теперь были ему малы. Спускаясь несколькими минутами позже на первый этаж, он услышал как мать напевает незнакомую мелодию где-то в глубине дома. Идя на звук, он нашел ее в подсобном помещении в цокольном этаже дома.

Услышав его шаги на лестнице, Вайнона оторвалась от раскладывания свежевыстиранного белья по аккуратным стопкам.

– Джим! Мальчик мой, доброе утро! Что-то ты рано, я думала, до обеда отсыпаться будешь.

– Да я и сам так думал. Видимо, корабельная привычка. Мам, у нас не найдется какой-нибудь рубашки, а то у меня с собой из вещей только форма.

– Конечно, сейчас найдем что-нибудь. Подойди ближе, дай я на тебя взгляну. Ох, какой же ты стал большой, прямо как отец. Да, наверное, тебе будет как раз впору. Ступай пока в кухню, а сейчас я принесу тебе что-нибудь из его вещей и будем завтракать.

Поднявшись на второй этаж и зайдя в спальню, Вайнона прикрыла за собой дверь и прикусила губу, чтобы не расплакаться от страха. От внимательного материнского взгляда не укрылось несколько исчезающе тонких белесых следов на теле сына. При нынешнем уровне развития медицины наличие этих едва заметных шрамов говорило о том, что когда-то на их месте были глубокие раны. За последние пару лет Вайнона потеряла слишком много тех, с кем не мыслила расставания, и теперь даже тень прошедшей опасности повергала ее в панику. Ругая себя за неуместную слабость, она постаралась взять себя в руки. Джим жив, он здесь, рядом. У него сегодня день рождения и она не должна испортить все своими глупыми страхами. Глубоко вздохнув, она взяла из шкафа то, за чем пришла, и вернулась к сыну.

В старой рубашке Джорджа Джим невероятно походил на отца. Во время завтрака Вайнона украдкой любовалась сыном, пока тот с аппетитом уплетал обычную яичницу с беконом. Потом спохватилась, что не сказала ему о своей отлучке.

– Сынок, прости, но мне придется тебя оставить на несколько часов. Я не знала, что ты приедешь, иначе отменила бы все дела, а так...

– Нет-нет, все в порядке, – ласково перебил ее Джим и ободряюще улыбнулся, – я сам виноват, что не предупредил тебя.

– Зато на обратном пути я встречу на станции Питера. Вчера, когда ты отправился спать, я позвонила Вику. Как и следовало ожидать, Пит собрался прилететь едва услышал твое имя. Мы с братом еле уговорили его потерпеть до утра.

– А сам Вик приедет? Я сто лет его не видел.

– Он передавал привет и очень извинялся, что не сможет приехать. У них в лаборатории сейчас какой-то важный эксперимент в самом разгаре.

– Не страшно, теперь у нас будет больше возможности видеться, от Бойсе до Сан-Франциско меньше часа лету.

– Ох, Джим! Ты будешь служить на Земле?

– Да, Энди спихнул на меня свои обязанности и засобирался на пенсию.

– Кто бы мог подумать! Всего несколько лет назад, когда Джордж уходил в отставку, Энди ворчал на него, что тот бездельник и отлынивает от работы, а сейчас ему самому меньше, чем Джорджу было тогда.

– У него есть на это право. Единственная привилегия Звездного Флота: сначала работать сутками без выходных, потом выходить на пенсию раньше. Только ею мало кто пользуется, по правде сказать. У меня есть подозрение, что Энди отправили на заслуженный отдых отнюдь не по его просьбе.

– Почему ты так думаешь?

– Простое наблюдение. В последнее время Федерация не несет таких больших потерь среди личного состава как двадцать или даже еще десять лет назад. Вместе с развитием технологии улучшилась безопасность кораблей, увеличилась выживаемость при ранениях, сократилось количество вооруженных стычек с внешними врагами. Однако, каждый год Академия Звездного Флота по всей Федерации выпускает несколько тысяч молодых офицеров, которым просто негде становится служить, потому что корабли и станции полностью укомплектованы персоналом. Это неплохо стимулирует ребят постоянно повышать квалификацию, но рождает конкуренцию там, где ей не место. Экипаж корабля должен действовать как единый механизм, а не распадаться на отдельные элементы, каждый из которых пытается доказать, что он полезнее других. Лучше бы уж они усложнили поступление в Академию и сократили выпуск, чем отправлять опытных офицеров на пенсию во время самого расцвета.

– Да, я понимаю, – ответила Вайнона несколько растерянно, не находя в себе душевных сил огорчиться из-за того, что ее сын теперь будет служить на планете, а не в неизвестности дальнего космоса.

Джим, наконец, сообразил, что требует от матери слишком много, ища у нее понимания в этом вопросе, и перевел разговор на другую тему. После завтрака он помог ей убрать со стола и проводил, заверив, что не будет скучать и, скорее всего, завалится обратно спать.

Однако, оставшись один в пустом доме, Джим вскоре остро ощутил, что понятия не имеет, чем ему заняться. Отсутствие рутинных или, наоборот, срочных дел было совершенно непривычно для него, тело и разум требовали действия. Для начала он решил хотя бы забрать свою сумку из прихожей. Однако, составленные у входной двери контейнеры подали ему другую идею. Накинув отцовскую куртку, Джим вышел на крыльцо подышать утренним воздухом и оценить предстоящий фронт работ. Краска на перилах местами обтерлась до дерева, тут и там были видны трещины. Когда Джим подцепил покрытие ногтем в одном таком месте, оно легко отвалилось целым куском. Да, ремонт тут требовался и срочно.

Краска и пропитка для дерева имелись, оставалось только найти подходящий инструмент. Джим хорошо помнил, где отец обычно хранил ключ от своей мастерской, потому что они с Сэмом частенько туда наведывались в детстве, несмотря на запреты матери. Оказалось, даже после смерти отца там ничего не изменилось. Ключ все так же лежал в своем якобы тайном месте, потолочные светильники, освещавшие это небольшое помещение, все так же гудели на пределе слышимости. Когда Джим был мальчишкой, это место казалось ему мистическим. Будучи взрослым, он в первую очередь обратил внимание, в каком идеальном порядке отец содержал инструменты. Все приспособления лежали и висели согласно простой логике и Джим смог легко найти то, что искал: лазерную циклю, довольно старую и потрепанную, однако в рабочем состоянии и даже с заряженным аккумулятором. Заодно он прихватил с собой еще и краскопульт.

Работа была не трудная, но монотонная, а также требовала внимательности и аккуратности. Лазер испарял тонкий слой с поверхности зачищаемого объекта и за несколько проходов по одному месту цикля снимала старую краску, обнажая древесину. Простому ручному инструменту было далеко до промышленного, который мог за доли секунды просканировать объект любой формы, оценить толщину удаляемого слоя с точностью до микрона и разом испарить его на всей поверхности объекта. Однако сейчас незамысловатое занятие было как никогда кстати – сосредоточенность на том, что Джим делал здесь и сейчас, помогла ему отвлечься от гнетущих мыслей.

Солнце поднималось все выше и вскоре Джим скинул куртку, согревшись от работы и от тепла разгорающегося дня. Освобожденное от многолетнего плена дерево источало тонкий благородный аромат. Быстро закончив с перилами и опорными столбами, Джим занялся самой сложной частью работы — балясинами. Цикля автоматически определяла их изогнутые очертания и меняла форму лазерного скребка, но требовала медленных и плавных движений. Погрузившись в работу, Джим не заметил, как пролетели несколько часов.

Ему оставалось очистить последние несколько балясин на лестнице, когда с дороги послышался шорох шин. Джим узнал этот звук и отложил циклю в сторону, поднимаясь со ступенек и отряхиваясь. Автомобиль с весьма нелепым названием Шевроле Корвет Стингрей свернул с основной дороги и медленно подрулил к дому. Верх машины был убран и Джиму сразу узнал хмурое лицо Стэнли Брукса. Тот тоже увидел Кирка, заглушил двигатель и вышел из автомобиля, однако приближаться к дому не стал. Несколько мгновений они с Джимом молча меряли друг друга взглядами.

– Вайнона дома? – наконец, спросил Стэн.

– Нет, – просто ответил ему Кирк, не вдаваясь в подробности.

– Врешь.

Джим не уловил в этом слове вопросительной интонации, но предпочел счесть это вопросом.

– Нет.

– Где она?

– Не вижу причины, по которой я должен сообщить вам ее местонахождение, – спокойно ответил Джим, сделав акцент на «вам».

С каждым его словом Брукс все более багровел, сжимая кулаки.

– Ты! – хрипло выдохнул он, делая шаг вперед.

Джим понял, что дело приобретает серьезный оборот и строго ответил:

– Мне не нравится, в каком ключе происходит данный диалог, потому я прошу вас немедленно покинуть это место.

К сожалению, его слова возымели прямо противоположное действие.

Стэн совершенно не имел опыта драк, это было очевидно. К тому же, он был гораздо тяжелее и неповоротливей Кирка. Словно разбуженный зимой медведь он пошел на Джима, но ни первый, ни все последующие его удары не достигли свой цели.

– Стойте! Да остановитесь же! Я не собираюсь с вами драться! – пытался вразумить его Кирк, отступая и уворачиваясь, но тот не слушал, в глазах горела слепая ненависть.

В конце концов, Джиму это надоело. Он уклонился от очередного удара и тут же перехватил руку Стэна, пригнувшись и рывком перекинув его через себя. Тот рухнул на землю, как куль с картошкой, подняв тучу пыли. Увидев, что Стэн тяжело дышит, не делая попытки подняться, Джим подошел к нему и протянул руку, чтобы помочь ему встать. Тот протянул руку в ответ и неожиданно дернул Кирка на себя, явно рассчитывая сбить его с ног. Однако, многолетние тренировки не прошли даром. Джим превратил падение в перекат и тут же вскочил на ноги, оказавшись у Стэна за спиной. Тот, наконец-то, поднялся и теперь уже не выглядел так воинственно как раньше, но и сдаваться явно не собирался, а Джим больше не собирался давать Бруксу спуску.

Несколько мгновений они кружили по двору, каждый ожидал оплошности другого. Потом Стэн остановился и медленно засунул руку в карман. Джим напрягся, лихорадочно соображая, мог ли у того оказаться портативный фазер или это просто уловка. Внезапно резкий рев клаксона разорвал напряженную тишину. Джим отвлекся на звук всего на мгновение, но Стэн успел воспользоваться этим шансом. Он ринулся вперед, даже не успев вынуть руку из кармана и головой врезался в грудь противника, сбив его с ног. Кирк рухнул спиной на землю и едва успел откатиться, когда рядом по инерции свалился Стэн. Поднявшись на четвереньки, Джим пытался прокашляться и восстановить сбитое дыхание, заодно убедившись, что ребра целы. Краем глаза он следил за Стэном, но тот больше не предпринимал попытки атаковать, сидя на земле и тряся головой. Кое-как поднявшись, Джим доковылял до крыльца и сполз по перилам на ступеньки. Через полминуты Стэн присоединился к нему. Так они и сидели вдвоем какое-то время, тяжело дыша.

Яркое весеннее солнце ощутимо припекало. Где-то неподалеку от дома уже успели поселиться пернатые соседи и воздух был словно прошит искристыми нитями птичьих трелей.

Джим первым нарушил молчание:

– Отличная идея с клаксоном.

– Спасибо, – мрачно, но беззлобно ответил Стэн.

– Занимаетесь разведением цветов? – полюбопытствовал Джим, только сейчас заметив на заднем сиденье машины букет, который явно был братом-близнецом того, который мать вчера скормила переработчику.

– Да ну, баловство, – вздохнул его собеседник.

Джим уловил перемену в тоне и решил осторожно развить эту тему.

– Мой рулевой, Сулу, тоже ботаникой увлекается. Вечно с какими-то экзотическими растениями возится в свободное от вахты время. Он мне и про денобулярии рассказывал. Это ведь они, правильно?

– Ну да, – немного оживился Стэн, украдкой бросив взгляд на Кирка.

– Кстати, мне всегда было интересно, – будто невзначай поинтересовался Джим, – почему они зовутся денобулярии, если это растение не из мира Денобула Триакса, а, кажется, с Цириллии?

– А, это вроде как шутка была в свое время, когда их открыли, – неожиданно усмехнулся Брукс. – Их так прозвали из-за сложностей, связанных с размножением1, хотя официальное название у них другое, конечно. Однако, прилипло, так теперь и зовут.

– Остроумно. Надо будет сказать одному моему знакомому денобуланину, уверен, он оценит.

Настроившись на непринужденную беседу Джим не ожидал, что в следующее мгновение настроение его собеседника кардинально изменится. Стэн напрягся и сжал сцепленные в замок руки.

– Чертовы ящерицы, – так тихо произнес он, что Кирк еле разобрал его бормотание.

Озадаченный такой резкой переменой, Джим попробовал перевести все в шутку.

– Что так? Какая-то красотка-денобуланка не взяла вас своим третьим мужем?

Брукс вскочил со ступенек, глядя в пространство перед собой. Кулаки его крепко прижатых к телу рук побелели от напряжения, будто он изо-всех сил пытался удержать что-то, отчаянно рвущееся изнутри.

– Мерзкие уродливые твари! – прошипел он.

Потрясенный, Джим неожиданно понял, в чем дело.

– Господи, Брукс, у вас же ксенофобия! Вы обращались к врачу?

– Как же! Дед всегда говорил, что не позволит, чтобы вивисекторы копались в мозгах у его внука. Они долго пытались подобраться к нам, но в конце-концов отстали, – в голосе Стэна слышалось торжество.

– Какие вивисекторы, о чем вы? Это же просто болезнь и она легко лечится!

– Да, они все так говорят, а сами! – Брукс выплевал слова, словно они были ядовитыми, – а сами продались этому нечеловеческому отребью, с рук у них едят! Словно не понимают, что тем только того и надо, чтобы захватить нас и уничтожить!

Со столь тяжелым случаем Джим столкнулся впервые и его базовые психологические навыки были здесь бессильны. Редкие приступы ксенофобии во Флоте пресекались немедленно, больной тут же отстранялся от службы и отправлялся к врачам на реабилитацию. Как и любым другим фобиям, этой болезни было не место в космосе. Однако здесь, на Земле, принудительное лечение проводилось только для преступников, каковым Брукс не являлся. Глядя на взвинченного Стэна, Джим нервно кусал губу, осознавая, что у него связаны руки. Ощущение было непривычное и оттого вдвойне неприятное.

В этот момент напряженное молчание было прервано звуками приближающегося транспорта. Джим узнал машину матери и инстинктивно поднялся навстречу, то ли чтобы поприветствовать, то ли чтобы оказаться между нею и Стэном на всякий случай. Бросив быстрый, но внимательный взгляд на Брукса, он с облегчением отметил, что тот немного расслабился.

Машина еще не успела остановиться полностью, как дверь со стороны пассажира распахнулась и из нее выскочил тощий подросток, который с воплем «Дядя Джим!» кинулся к Кирку. Буквально за метр от него он опомнился, притормозил и чинно протянул руку для рукопожатия. Джим так же торжественно пожал его ладонь, а потом расхохотался и притянул племянника к себе, обнимая. Тот уже доходил ему до подбородка, обещая вскоре вырасти таким же, как отец или даже выше.

– Питер, еще пообщаешься с дядей, сейчас иди и помоги мне с продуктами! – раздался недовольный голос Вайноны и, потрепав племянника по рыжеватым вихрам, Джим отпустил его.

Пит вприпрыжку поскакал обратно к машине и, прихватив из багажника объемистые пакеты, потащил их в дом. Когда он скрылся за дверью, мать, наконец, спросила:

– Что он здесь делает?

Джим успел только подумать, что Спок бы никогда не понял, почему он ответил именно так, когда произнес:

– Стэн вызвался помочь мне с крыльцом, – он неопределенно махнул рукой себе за спину, отвлекая внимание матери от удивленного взгляда, которым смерил его Брукс.

Мать скептически отнеслась к этому заявлению и внимательно осмотрела сначала сына, потом Стэна. Оба были в пыли и весьма потрепанные, но синяков и ссадин вроде бы не наблюдалось. Джим беззаботно улыбался и уже из-за одного этого у Вайноны возникали подозрения, но доказательств обратного она не смогла обнаружить. К тому же, она не отдавала себе отчета, что отчаянно хочет верить словам сына.

– Что ж, – неуверенно начала она, – Джим, ты не поможешь Питеру разобрать пакеты?

– Конечно, – понимающе кивнул тот и ретировался с поля боя.

Войдя в кухню, где Пит развернул бурную деятельность по распаковке продуктов, Джим первым делом глянул в окно, чтобы убедиться, что матери ничего не угрожает. Во дворе все было спокойно, судя по всему, они просто разговаривали.

– Не обращайте внимания, дядя Джим, они постоянно так, – явно со знанием дела произнес Пит. – Стэн что-нибудь ляпнет, а потом извиняться приходит. Бабуля его всегда прощает.

Джим усмехнулся слову «бабуля», которым племянник назвал красивую моложавую женщину, которая сейчас спрятала лицо на груди Стэнли Брукса, и отвернулся от окна.

– Да, ты несомненно прав, – ответил он племяннику, подключаясь к расстановке продуктов по полкам холодильника.

– Вы не думайте, Стэн на самом деле хороший, – заверил Джима Пит, передавая ему контейнеры с какими-то скоропортящимися продуктами. – Просто он, – тут подросток запнулся, не зная, как выразить словами свои ощущения, – он немного странный, словно бы, ну не знаю, неровный какой-то.

– Неровный, хм, отлично подмечено.

В это время на крыльце раздались шаги и через пару мгновений на пороге кухни появилась Вайнона, пряча зардевшееся лицо за букетом. Поблагодарив сына и внука за помощь, она мягко выставила их из кухни, пообещав через полчаса накормить обедом.

Джим решил воспользоваться этим временем, чтобы закончить работу на крыльце. Выйдя на улицу, он позвал Брукса, который собирался было сесть в свой автомобиль.

– Хей, Стэн! С краскопультом работать умеешь?

Тот обернулся, глядя на Кирка исподлобья, потом кивнул.

Втроем они управились быстро. Пока Кирк заканчивал с последними балясинами, Стэн при помощи Питера успел загрунтовать остальное. Джиму понравилось, как Брукс терпеливо, шаг за шагом, объяснял и показывал Питу, как работает краскопульт, для чего нужна грунтовка и как правильно наносить краску. Обычно непоседливый подросток сосредоточенно наблюдал за Стэном, наверняка впитывая информацию, как губка.

Когда они закончили наносить первый слой краски, то пригласили Вайнону полюбоваться на плоды своих трудов. Она восторженно всплеснула руками, а потом отправила всех троих умываться перед обедом. За столом в основном молчали, не столько из-за неловкости, сколько из-за здорового аппетита. После обеда Стэн вызвался было помочь Вайноне, но она, смутившись, отправила его в гостиную к сыну и внуку. Эти двое уже оккупировали диван и о чем-то увлеченно беседовали, так что Бруксу ничего не оставалось, кроме как усесться в кресло напротив и слушать, о чем они говорят.

– А еще я на Десятой2 в госпитале с одним пацаном лежал, Норшем, – взахлеб рассказывал Питер, – так у него антенну ампутировали и он ждал, пока ему в лаборатории новую вырастят. Он сначала молчал все время и даже знакомится не хотел, а я у врача спросил тогда, отчего он такой. Врач мне рассказал, что у них это типа уродством считается, когда антенны нет. Ну знаете, как если бы у нас половину лица обожгло.

– Знаю, антенны у андорианцев служат для выражения эмоций даже в большей степени, чем мимика.

– Во-во! Ну я после этого пришел в палату, и прямо так Норшу и сказал: «слушай, хватит дуться, антенну твою тебе скоро пришьют, а меня к тому моменту на Землю уже отправят, так и познакомиться не успеем». А еще я ему сказал, что у меня вот вообще ни одной антенны нет, и ничего, живу же.

– И что, он прямо сразу пожал тебе руку и сказал свое имя?

– Нет, он подулся еще часок-другой, а потом я пригляделся и заметил, что он вроде как на меня не смотрит, а оставшейся антенной постоянно за каждым моим движением следит. Прикольно так, удобная штука, антенны эти. Ну в общем, когда я начал модель шаттла собирать и его позвал, он не выдержал. Так и познакомились. Он в следующем году на Землю прилетит, хочет здесь учиться.

– Ну ты прямо юный Арчер, – рассмеялся Джим, при этом бросив взгляд на Стэна.

Судя по всему, тот воспринял рассказ Питера совершенно спокойно. Значит, на андорианцев ксенофобия Брукса не распространялась.

– Что я пропустила? – спросила Вайнона, заходя в гостиную с подносом в руках.

Аромат цветочного чая тут же заполнил все помещение и благодаря ему Джим вдруг неожиданно понял, что он действительно дома.

– Ты, как всегда, вовремя, мама, – ответил он за всех.

Поставив поднос на низкий столик, Вайнона заняла второе кресло и принялась разливать чай. Когда каждый получил по чашке и паре домашних печений, разговор продолжился, но в несколько ином ключе.

– Ну, сынок, расскажи нам, как ты жил там эти пять лет? – спросила Вайнона.

Джим привычно улыбнулся в ответ, стараясь скрыть свою растерянность. То, что с ним произошло за прошедшие годы, невозможно было рассказать в уютной беседе за чашкой чая. Если и было вообще возможно это высказать, то только шепотом, срывающимся на крик. Часть воспоминаний он ревностно хранил от других людей, а другая часть была строго засекречена Уставом Звездного Флота. Однако сейчас перед ним сидели три человека, которые понятия обо всем этом не имели, но страстно хотели услышать что-нибудь увлекательное и с хорошим концом. Так что Джим вспомнил несколько забавных эпизодов из жизни своего корабля и поведал эти истории благодарной публике. В одной из этих историй главным действующим лицом был Спок и Джим с особым теплом вспомнил тот случай, жалея, что не может вернутся в какой-нибудь момент, когда все еще можно было исправить.

Питер, в глазах которого Спок был настоящим героем, с энтузиазмом воспринял этот рассказ:

– Эх, бабуля, как же жалко, что ты не знаешь мистера Спока, он такой классный! Он ужасно сильный и знает обо всем на свете, а еще у него есть внутренние веки, поэтому он не ослеп, когда они с доктором Маккоем испытывали на нем эту световую лечилку от паразитов.

– Да, Питер, очень жаль, что Джим не привез к нам в гости мистера Спока, – Вайнона слегка улыбалась, глядя на сына, а тот не мог понять, относится ли ее улыбка к восторженности внука или же к чему-то еще.

– Ладно, – Джим поднялся, намереваясь избежать дальнейшего обсуждения этого щекотливого вопроса, – пойду второй раз крыльцо покрашу, пока тепло.

Мать тут же вскочила на ноги, останавливая его.

– Нет-нет! У тебя же сегодня день рождения! Уверена, Стэн с Питом легко смогут справиться сами, я права? – Вайнона выразительно посмотрела на Брукса.

Тот согласно кивнул, ставя на столик чашку.

– Конечно, краскопульт-то ведь один.

Когда они остались вдвоем, Вайнона подсела к сыну на диван и Джим обреченно приготовился к «разговору по душам». Не то, чтобы он был сильно против, скорее просто привык, что на такие разговоры его обычно выводил Боунс.

– Почему-то мне кажется, что ты не рад, что тебя повысили, – мать смотрела на него внимательно и с сочувствием, – и я не могу понять почему, ты же всегда так стремился служить во Флоте, стать самым лучшим офицером.

– Дело в том, – усмехнулся Джим, – что когда я мечтал стать капитаном, я никогда не задумывался, что после этого придется быть еще и адмиралом.

– Что же в этом такого плохого?

– Пойми, мне всего лишь тридцать шесть, а я уже адмирал. Словно бы вся жизнь уже прошла и стремиться больше не к чему. Обычно мало кому удается дослужиться даже до капитана в моем возрасте. Посуди сама, куда мне развиваться дальше? В Верховное Командование? Заседать с утра до вечера, обсуждая политические вопросы? Ты сама прекрасно знаешь, что это не для меня. Все, чего я хочу, это получить обратно свой корабль и свою команду!

Вайнона несколько мгновений обдумывала свой следующий вопрос:

– А ты можешь отказаться от повышения?

– Могу! – в сердцах бросил Джим. – Да только вот... – тут он замолчал, опустив взгляд на свои сжатые в кулаки руки.

– Только что?

Мать ободряюще погладила его по запястью.

– Что случилось?

Осторожно высвободив руку, Джим потер ладонями лицо.

– Я потерял кое-что... кое-кого очень важного, – наконец ответил он, – и теперь все это не имеет больше никакого значения.

– Спок погиб? – ужаснулась Вайнона.

– Нет, конечно, нет. Просто я сделал одну большую глупость и он... Хей, подожди! – до Джима только сейчас дошли ее слова. – Ты знаешь?

– О, ты забываешь, мой милый, что я все-таки твоя мать, – Вайнона улыбнулась ему немного кокетливо, – к тому же, как бы редко ты не писал мне, но не было ни одного письма, в котором ты не упомянул его. Хотя, признаюсь честно, до сегодняшнего дня я думала, что вы просто близкие друзья, но, Джим, когда ты говоришь о нем, у тебя на лице все написано. В любом случае, мне очень жаль.

В этот момент приближающийся топот и затем хлопок открытой двери нарушил приватность их разговора. Джим, собравшийся было что-то сказать, тут же умолк. Мгновение спустя в гостиную влетел Питер.

– Бабуля, Стэн просил узнать, есть ли у вас растворитель?

Джим немедленно воспользовался этим случаем и поднялся с дивана.

– Пойдем, я тебе покажу, где он лежит.

Когда Джим с племянником скрылись за дверями, Вайнона вздохнула и понимающе улыбнулась им вслед.

Закончив красить крыльцо троица переместилась к автомобилю Стэна и провозилась с ним до тех пор, пока солнце на покатилось по краю земного блюдца. На ужин Вайнона приготовила им яблочный пирог в честь дня рождения Джима и они все спели ему древнюю, как мир, песню. Забираясь под одеяло и закрывая глаза, Джим был спокоен и практически счастлив.

Практически.

1Имеется в виду сложная система размножения денобулан. У каждого денобуланина есть три жены, у каждой из которых, в свою очередь, по три мужа.

2Имеется ввиду Десятая база Звездного Флота, на которую Энтерпрайз доставила Питера после того, как его исцелили от паразитов, захвативших колонию на Деневе.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Скрип песка под сандалиями был единственным звуком в этом месте. Едва ступив на землю Гола, Спок, как и полагалось, принял обет молчания. До тех пор, пока не состоится его «второе рождение», он не имел голоса и имени, он был просто Идущим, одним из нескольких десятков таких же. Сейчас они шли вереницей к центру пустыни, облаченные в грубую белую одежду, цвета чистоты и смерти, цвета выбеленных песком и солнцем костей.

Прошлой ночью проводники остановили их на ночлег на склоне скалы, иссеченной глубокими трещинами, в каждой из которых можно было легко укрыться двоим, а то и троим вулканцам. Спок выбрал себе ближайшую расселину и протиснулся туда, устраиваясь так, чтобы видеть небо. Из-за уклона горы он полулежал-полустоял, зажатый каменными стенками своего убежища, но его это нимало не беспокоило. Ритуалом ему предписывалось медитировать, но внутреннее напряжение не давало ему сосредоточиться в достаточной степени для правильного погружения в себя. Он провел эту ночь, бесцельно глядя на звезды и слушая, как трескаются скалы, остывая. Пару раз вдалеке слышался рев, свидетельствуя о том, что Страж Пустыни обходит свои владения. Эти звуки пробудили воспоминания из детства.

Из-за низкого потолка отец казался тогда маленькому Споку еще выше, чем он был на самом деле. Длинное узкое помещение, образовавшееся в скале совместными усилиями природы и вулканцев, было заполнено резкими запахами животных.

– Сехлат — опасный хищник с четкой иерархией в стае, – говорил ему отец ровным голосом, показывая на неуклюжего мохнатого щенка, сидящего в клетке.

– Именно благодаря этой иерархии сехлатов можно в некоторой степени одомашнить, – продолжал Сарек, внимательно глядя на сына, – чтобы приручить сехлата, ты должен продемонстрировать ему, что сильнее его. При этом важна не только физическая сила. Сехлаты крайне чувствительны к эмоциям, особенно к страху. Ты понял?

– Я понял, отец.

– Тогда ты можешь зайти.

Сарек открыл тяжелую металлическую дверь и Спок зашел в клетку, сжимая в руках пластиковый ошейник. Предательские эмоции пытались вырваться из под контроля, но он не мог подвести отца. Собравшись с духом, Спок сделал шаг по направлению к сехлату. То, что только что было маленьких меховым комочком, тут же вскочило на лапы и ощерило острые клыки, предупредительно зарычав. Однако, в этом рыке, пока еще по-щенячьи высоком, Спок не уловил угрозы, скорее, там слышалось отчаяние. Не успев задуматься об этом, он сделал еще шаг вперед. Сехлат, вместо того, чтобы зарычать или броситься на него, внезапно припал к земле и заскулил. Он не шелохнулся даже когда Спок надевал на него ошейник, только продолжал скулить и дышал часто-часто. Закрепив ошейник и убедившись, что он не душит зверя, Спок поднялся и покинул клетку.

Сарек запер за сыном дверь и обернулся к нему. Впервые за долгое время Спок уловил некоторую перемену в лице отца. Ему было невдомек, что тот только что испытал огромное, по вулканским меркам, облегчение.

Однако голос Сарека звучал все так же ровно, когда он произнес:

– Хорошо. Теперь он твой, пока не вырастет. Ты обязан обеспечить его всем необходимым.

– Да, отец.

Теперь, много лет спустя, лежа в расселине скалы, Спок испытал болезненное чувство вины перед отцом. В тот раз Сарек был уверен, что сехлата усмирило то, что сыну удалось полностью подавить свои эмоции. Однако, как сейчас со всей ясностью понял Спок, это было не так. Сехлата усмирило сострадание, которое зверь почувствовал в маленьком вулканце.

Вцепившись в ворот своей одежды, будто тот был удавкой на шее, Спок постарался взять себя в руки. Странным образом, безмолвные звезды в вышине помогли ему в этом. Математическая точность расположения звезд в Галактике, закономерность движения светил и планет – все это заключало в себе простую гармонию и несло успокоение. Остаток ночи Спок провел, решая в уме уравнения варп-поля, а с первыми лучам Эридана выбрался из объятий остывшего камня и вместе с остальным адептами продолжил путь.

Сегодня беспощадный жар светила переносился гораздо легче. Один день потребовался Споку на то, чтобы вернутся к естественному для него теплообмену. Конечно, во время службы на корабле в своей каюте он старался поддерживать комфортную для себя температуру, но большую часть времени он находился вне ее и приемлемые для землян +22 вызывали бы у него мурашки на коже, если бы кожа вулканцев могла покрываться мурашками. В свое время обнаружив этот факт, доктор Маккой целую неделю сиял, как двигатели, начищенные мистером Скоттом методом «протирки». К слову сказать, Спок никогда не мог понять, зачем металл, устойчивый к воздействию самых едких кислот, обрабатывать парами спирта, выдыхаемыми механиком. В конце-концов, уже капитану пришлось попросить доктора перестать употреблять слово «мурашки» в каждом предложении. О том, как капитан впоследствии решил проблему переохлаждения своего первого офицера, Спок усилием воли вспоминать не стал.

Эридан еще не достиг своего зенита, когда у Спока рефлекторно закрылись внутренние веки. Теперь слепящий блеск светила был приглушен, а любая тень превращалась в зияющий чернотой провал. Шагалось легко, несмотря на жару и осыпающийся песок под ногами. После многих лет, в течении которых Спок был вынужден дышать сырым холодным воздухом, плотным и словно бы вязким из-за высокой влажности, в разреженной атмосфере Вулкана он чувствовал себя комфортно. С каждым шагом ощущение правильности происходящего нарастало, смывая остатки сомнений. Он – вулканец, всегда им был и всегда им будет, а все остальное – следы детских обид и страхов, которые простительны ребенку, но неприемлемы для взрослого. Впереди его ждали сокровища мудрости, в которых он непременно найдет ответы на все вопросы.

До монастыря они добрались к исходу дня. С отстраненным интересом Спок разглядывал место, в котором когда-то творилась история его народа. Воссозданный на месте разрушенного когда-то святилища, монастырь представлял из себя скалу, в которой природа и вулканцы много лет создавали причудливое переплетение пещер и тоннелей. Многие помещения являлись ничем иным, как открытыми террасами, лишенными потолка и даже одной-двух стен. Из-за отсутствия океанов, а также из-за того, что к поверхности планеты близко прилегали потоки магмы, ни на полюсах, ни ночью в пустыне температура никогда не падала ниже ноля, большую часть времени оставаясь одинаковой высокой на всей поверхности планеты. Поэтому согревшиеся за день скалы оставались теплыми до самого утра и не было никакой необходимости создавать утепленные жилища.

Спок ожидал, что их расположат на ночлег в одном из таких помещений, однако, вместо этого проводники вели их тесным проходом вглубь скалы. Шагов через пятьсот стены прохода раздвинулись и образовали небольшую пещеру. Кроме тяжелой каменной двери, поворачивающейся на своей оси, в пещере ничего не было. Нажав на скрытый в небольшой расселине рычаг, один из проводников высвободил противовесы двери и она бесшумно повернулась, открываясь в другую пещеру. В этой второй пещере тоже была дверь, но совершенно другая. Широкий портал был закрыт непрозрачным энергетическим полем, которое едва звенело на самом пределе слышимости.

Когда все адепты прошли через первую дверь, проводники закрыли ее и снова заблокировали противовесы. Один из проводников подошел к висящему возле портала гонгу и взял в руку колотушку. Второй встал по другую сторону портала и, впервые за два дня пути, заговорил:

– За этим порталом вас ждет испытание. Каждый из вас пройдет его в одиночестве. Удар гонга будет сигналом.

Верные обету молчания адепты не проронили ни слова. Первый проводник выждал паузу и ударил в гонг. Гулкий звук наполнил помещение и второй проводник указал на одного из адептов. Тот помедлил мгновение, потом шагнул к порталу и спустя мгновение исчез за пеленой поля. Потянулось время ожидания, с неравными интервалами прерываемое звуком гонга, возвещавшего, что предыдущий адепт прошел испытание и портал ждет следующего. В конце-концов, комната опустела и в ней остались только двое проводников и Спок. Он изо всех сил старался подавлять любые эмоции, а долгое ожидание никак не облегчало эту задачу. В итоге, удар гонга будто бы пришелся прямо по нервам Спока. Когда он уже был у самого портала, один из проводников жестом остановил его. Тихий голос раздался из под капюшона.

– Логичнее сделать шаг назад, чем идти туда, где нет пути.

Спок на несколько мгновений замер, обдумывая услышанное. Что это было? Предостережение или рекомендация? Ему пытались сказать, что нет ничего зазорного в том, чтобы вернуться обратно, если у него не получится, или же проводник был уверен, что Спок не справится с испытанием? Последняя мысль заставила его выше поднять голову и сделать шаг к порталу.

Силовое поле на мгновение загудело, пропуская Спока внутрь. Помещение, в котором он оказался, напоминало то, в которое привел его в детстве отец для встречи с сехлатом, только клеток там не было. Прямо напротив того места, где стоял Спок, в противоположной стене помещения был виден такой же портал, через который он попал сюда. К нему вела прямая как стрела, отполированная тысячами ног тропинка, по обеим сторонам которой в каменном полу были вырублены два желоба. Задача была очевидна – требовалось пересечь помещение по этой тропе до самого выхода. На первый взгляд, задание казалось до смешного простым, но нос вулканца почти сразу уловил знакомый резкий запах. Когда заскрипели поворотные механизмы скрытых в стенах дверей, Спок уже знал, кто появится из-за них.

Их было много, Спок успел насчитать девять голов, пока не оставил это занятие, как нелогичное. Какая разница, один сехлат разорвет его на части или их будет двадцать? Явно почувствовав горечь этой мысли, сехлаты заволновались, принюхиваясь и поворачивая в его стороны клыкастые морды. Приструнив себя, Спок постарался подавить эмоции и сделал первый шаг. Ближайший к нему сехлат чуть припал на задние лапы и еле слышно зарычал. Спок поднял бровь, осознав, что получил наглядную демонстрацию того, что его усилия недостаточно эффективны. Наблюдая за недовольным сехлатом, вулканец осознал одну немаловажную деталь. Судя по внешнему виду животных это были дикие собратья его бывшего питомца. Это объясняло, почему обычная степень контроля не помогла – дикие сехлаты был гораздо более чувствительны к эмоциям. Теперь предостережение проводника казалось Споку весьма обоснованным, однако, отступать он не собирался.

Неожиданно на память пришел тот случай, когда их десант попал в иллюзию американского Запада древней Земли. Тогда, для того чтобы пережить попадание воображаемых пуль, всем членам десанта требовалось поверить, что пули действительно нереальны. Несколько мгновений Спок пытался понять, отчего вдруг его память сообщила ему о том происшествии. Затем аналогия чуть ли не высветилась у него в голове. Как тогда людям нужно было в момент выстрела перестать думать о том, как сейчас пули прошьют их тела, так теперь Споку требовалось перестать ожидать появления эмоций. Это оказалось не так просто сделать и Спок постарался думать о чем-то отвлеченном, делая следующий шаг.

Рычание стало громче и теперь принадлежало не одному, а нескольким животным. Одно из них было так близко, что Спок ощущал, как дыхание зверя шевелит волоски на тыльной стороне его ладони. Усилием воли вулканец удалил из сознания этот факт, задумавшись о нелогичности происходящего. Он, как и другие адепты, прибыл сюда для того, чтобы избавиться от эмоций, что предполагало изначальное присутствие этих эмоций, хоть и тщательно подавленных. Таким образом, это испытание, проводимое до того, как адепты начали постигать Колинар, было аналогично тому, как если бы в Академии на вступительном испытании вдруг потребовали сдавать экзамены по предметам, которые кадету еще только предстояло изучить. Исходя из этого, логично было предположить, что испытание не имеет своей целью проверку уровня владения эмоциями. Но в чем же тогда был смысл того, что он стоял здесь, посреди опаснейших хищников своей планеты, готовых убить его, едва лишь он сделает одно неосторожное движение?

Через пару мгновений, когда Спок внезапно понял, что представляет из себя это испытание, он чуть ли не воочию увидел торжествующую улыбку Джима. Ту самую, которой в свое время завершилось дисциплинарное слушание по поводу инцидента с Кобаяши-Мару. Все правильно, задачей обоих испытаний являлось лишь одно – чтобы испытуемый встретился лицом к лицу со своим страхом. Чего больше всего в жизни страшился любой вулканец? Своих эмоций, того, что они выйдут из под контроля и станут очевидны. Чутье животных обнаруживало эмоции даже там, где их не мог обнаружить сам вулканец.

Желобки вдоль тропинки подтверждали его подозрения и Спок протянул руку туда, где грозно щерилась клыкастая морда сехлата. В паре сантиметров от носа животного пальцы вулканца наткнулись невидимый барьер. Силовое поле мягко поддалось нажатию и позволило Споку коснуться зверя. Хаотические образы заполнили сознание вулканца. В этих образах сам он представлял из себя светящуюся, будто охваченную пламенем фигуру. Он чувствовал тревогу, которую порождали в сехлате всполохи эмоций. Не разрывая контакт с разумом зверя, Спок постарался подавить эмоции, глазами животного следя за тем, как пламя понемногу утихало. Когда от него осталось лишь небольшое спокойное свечение Спок разорвал контакт. Перед тем, как силовое поле вновь сомкнулось, он успел почувствовать, как шершавый язык лизнул кончики его пальцев.

– Очаровательно, – мысленно удивился Спок.

На то, чтобы размеренным шагом преодолеть оставшиеся пятьдесят шесть шагов у вулканца ушло тридцать восемь секунд. Когда с легким жужжанием силовое поле сомкнулось за Споком, тот обнаружил себя в небольшом помещении, из которого вели несколько проходов. Из одного из них практически сразу же появился проводник и жестом пригласил Спока следовать за собой, чему тот беспрекословно подчинился.

Когда их шаги затихли, завеса энергетического поля снова загудела, пропуская двоих вулканцев. Та, что была ощутимо старше, заговорила первой:

– Такого не случалось со времен Сурака.

– Досточтимый матриарх, быть может, стоит объявить испытание недействительным и провести его еще раз? – спросил у нее второй.

– Это не логично. Суть испытания в том, чтобы заглянуть в лицо своим эмоциям. Мы не можем отрицать, что полукровка сделал это и даже больше. Однако, никто еще не смог вступить в слияние с сехлатом и сохранить рассудок. Я направляюсь в святилище Кир'шары. Мудрость Сурака поможет мне найти ответ.

Поставив последним заявлением точку в разговоре, матриарх покинула помещение. Оставшись один, вулканец достал из складок одеяния коммуникатор, открыл и, не дожидаясь ответа, тихо произнес:

– Передайте послу, что он прошел.

Затем он снова спрятал комм и вернулся в зал испытания.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

Пять дней в обществе семьи пролетели быстро. Каждое утро Джима будил племянник и безапелляционно вовлекал его в свои многочисленные подростковые дела. На это тот шутливо ворчал, что ему не дают выспаться, но тут же поднимался и присоединялся к Питеру в любой авантюре, которую бы он ни задумал. Джим помогал ему в исследовательском проекте для школы, отвечал на миллион разрозненных вопросов обо всем на свете, а когда не мог ответить, рассказывал, где племянник сможет найти нужную информацию. Один раз они даже смотались на другой конец штата, чтобы поучаствовать в реконструкции древнего индейского ритуала, отмечавшего приход весны. К удивлению Питера, капитан космического корабля оказался неплохо знаком с культурой индейцев и уверенно нанес на их лица раскраску, которую, правда, знатоки истории признали ошибочной. На это Джим только усмехнулся и ответил, что он из другого племени.

Однако, короткий отпуск вскоре подошел к концу и Джиму потребовалось вернуться в Сан-Франциско, чтобы встретиться еще раз с Энди, выяснить все окончательно насчет нового назначения и попробовать привыкнуть к своей новой жизни. Быть может, он даже смог бы воспользоваться приглашением Боунса и слетать в Австралию на денек. В итоге, в пятницу утром Вайнона и Питер проводили его на станцию шаттлов, а уже в обед того же дня Джим пулей вылетел из дверей штаб-квартиры Звездного Флота, мрачный, как грозовая туча.

Не вдаваясь в подробности Макрайт подтвердил его подозрения о том, что наверху приняли решение устроить массовую перестановку кадров. Когда же Джим поделился с ним своим недоумением, почему и он сам попал под раздачу, ведь ему даже сорока еще нет, Энди по большому секрету сообщил ему то, что и привело Кирка в бешенство. Оказывается, ореол славы, окружавший молодого капитана, давно слепил глаза кое-кому из руководства. Плюс к этому многочисленные стычки с высокопоставленными лицами создали ему репутацию неуправляемого, а потому опасного человека. Таким образом, повысив его, руководство убивало двух зайцев одним выстрелом. С одной стороны, Звездный Флот продолжал использовать знания и опыт Кирка, а с другой стороны, держал источник беспокойства на коротком поводке.

Рассержено топча ни в чем не повинную мостовую, Кирк шел, куда глаза глядят. Охваченный гневом, он не заметил, как дошел до набережной и теперь стоял у ограждения, ощущая себя один на один со стихией. Порывы ветра с залива остудили раскрасневшееся лицо Джима, но заставили слезиться его глаза. Волны неистово бились о набережную, тщетно пытаясь проложить себе путь, и Кирк ощущал их бессилие, как свое собственное. Если не считать матери и племянника, то он потерял все, что было важного в его жизни. Спока, корабль, отца, брата. Теперь ему оставалось только потерять себя и дело с концом. Шум прибоя смешивался с шумом в ушах, заполняя разум Джима очаровывающей пустотой. Голова слегка кружилась и руки норовили соскользнуть с влажной от брызг опоры. Не такой уж и высокой опоры...

Отпрянув от ограждения набережной, Джим пришел в себя. Вытерев рукавом слезящиеся от ветра глаза, он отвернулся от залива и пошел прочь.

– Это еще не конец, – решительно произнес он через несколько десятков шагов, чем вызвал крайнее удивление у случайного прохожего.

– Я не отступлю, – продолжил он уже мысленно.

Кирк прекрасно понимал, что ему нужно было чудо, чтобы ему снова доверили корабль, потому что никакие годы хорошего поведения не помогут ему в этом. Так что он собирался ухватить за хвост любое подходящее чудо, как только оно появится, даже если для этого ему придется создать его самостоятельно.

Мелодичный звук на время отвлек его от этих мыслей. Джим не сразу сообразил, что звук исходит от него самого. Вытащив из кармана персональный коммуникатор, который ему выдали в штаб-квартире, он нажал на кнопку ответа.

– Джим, это вы? – раздался из динамика голос Маккоя.

– Боунс, – удивился тот, – откуда вы знаете номер моего комма, если я его только что получил?

– Да потому что мы с вами разминулись буквально на десять минут. Я прямо сейчас выходил из штаб-квартиры и мне сообщили, что вы только что были там.

– Из этого я делаю вывод, что вы не в Австралии, – с легкой улыбкой в голосе ответил Кирк, – а я уж было рассчитывал съездить к вам в гости.

– Теперь у вас постоянно будет такая возможность, друг мой, поскольку я ухожу в отставку, - ответил доктор.

Этого следовало ожидать, честно признался самому себе Джим, но все равно эта новость его неприятно кольнула куда-то под дых. Экипаж «Энтерпрайз» был ему семьей в той же степени, в какой сам корабль был ему домом. Теперь же эта семья распадалась прямо на глазах, усугубляя чувство одиночества и без того угнетавшее Кирка. Ко всему этому ему еще предстояло привыкнуть, а пока он просто спросил друга:

– Есть какие-нибудь планы на сегодня? – Джим приметил поблизости дверь с многообещающей вывеской и направился к ней, не прерывая разговора.

– Ммм, особенных нет, – ответил ему Боунс, будто обдумывая что-то, а потом добавил, – мне только нужно полчаса, чтобы заехать в еще одно место.

– Как насчет пары рюмок бренди у меня через час?

– Принято. До встречи, Джим.

– До встречи.

Выключив коммуникатор, Кирк убрал его в карман и направился прямиком в алкогольный магазин.

В отличие от него, его недавний собеседник не стал убирать комм, сделав за следующие пару минут несколько звонков приблизительно одинакового содержания. После этого, страшно довольный собой, он направился к дому друга.

Оказавшись в своей квартире, Кирк первым делом выставил на журнальный стол батарею бутылок. Скептически оценив количество горючей жидкости, которое в них содержалось, он посетовал пустым стенам на то, что ромуланский эль, к сожалению, запрещен на территории Федерации. Разнокалиберные стеклянные сосуды грустно поблескивали, понимая, что скоро падут жертвами капитанского желания забыться. Вскоре к их траурной процессии присоединились пара стаканов и тарелка с чем-то, что отдаленно напоминало маринованные огурцы, только покрытые длинными усиками и, очевидно, состоявшие преимущественно из белка. В магазине Кирку порекомендовали этим закусывать саурианское бренди и он, не думая, согласился.

Когда в дверь позвонили, Кирк размышлял, не рано ли будет разжечь камин. Он вполне резонно опасался, что спустя некоторое время будет не в состоянии этого сделать. С этой мыслью он и пошел открывать Маккою дверь, однако, на пороге стоял отнюдь не доктор.

– Клааст! Какими судьбами? – удивленно воскликнул Кирк, впуская неожиданного гостя, который головой едва не снес притолоку.

– С Днем Рождения! – эска без предисловий перешел к самому главному и тут же вручил Джиму большую пластиковую коробку. Протиснувшись мимо хозяина в гостиную он озадаченно огляделся.

– А я что, первый?

– А кого вы ожидали здесь увидеть? – поинтересовался Кирк, все еще немного оглушенный поздравлением.

– Ну как же, доктор Маккой мне сказал, что, – тут Клааст осекся, вспомнив наставления доктора и осознав свою оплошность.

– Понятно, – обреченно ответил Джим, понимая, что его мечты тихо выпить в компании друга пошли прахом.

Несмотря на это, он все равно был рад тому, что доктор устроил этот небольшой сюрприз. Если не считать визита в «Голландец» неделю назад, у них с Клаастом не было возможности пообщаться уже лет восемь.

– Когда вы успели сговориться с Боунсом за моей спиной, а? – спросил Джим с улыбкой. Не дожидаясь ответа, он, наконец-то, обратил внимание на подарок, который до сих пор держал в руках.

– Что это такое? Надеюсь, оно хотя бы не живое? – поинтересовался он у эска.

На это великан неожиданно мягко ответил:

– Просто откройте.

Заинтригованный, Джим поставил коробку на стол рядом с бутылками и открыл крышку. Первые несколько мгновений он не мог сообразить, что он видит, но когда понял, изумленно обернулся к Клаасту.

– Но почему? Вы же так мечтали построить ее, я не пони...

Дверной звонок бесцеремонно перебил Джима на полуслове. Оставив не заданный вопрос висеть в воздухе, Кирк сделал пару шагов к двери и ответил:

– Войдите.

На этот раз это был доктор, запыхавшийся и с раскрасневшимся лицом.

– Господи, Джим, кто придумал разместить штаб-квартиру Звездного Флота в этом неправильном городе? – воскликнул Маккой прямо с порога.

– Эти вечные холмы! И ветер! Все, сегодня же возвращаюсь в Австралию, там тихо, спокойно и жарко, как на Вулкане! В смысле, в жерле вулкана, – поспешно поправил себя доктор.

Вопреки опасениям Леонарда, его друг улыбнулся и ответил, приглашая его войти:

– Заходите, у меня найдется чем вас согреть.

Скинув с плеч куртку и потирая озябшие руки Маккой прошел в гостиную и по-приятельски поздоровался с Клаастом, немедленно перейдя к изучению бутылок. Заглянув в пластиковую коробку, все также стоящую на столике, он ухмыльнулся.

– О, отлично! Как раз то, что нужно для растопки, только надо их еще расщепить, – с этими словами он запустил внутрь руку, чтобы ухватить подходящую деревяшку, но тут же замер, оглушенный двумя резкими «нет!».

Кирк немедленно оттеснил друга от стола и закрыл ящик крышкой.

– Минуту, друзья, я только отнесу это и вернусь, – с этими словами он скрылся в жилой части квартиры.

Леонард растерянно взглянул на Клааста. Великан улыбнулся ему в ответ и ответил на немой вопрос.

– Это «Энтерпрайз».

– Где? – не понял доктор.

– Там, в коробке. Это были заготовки для изготовления масштабной модели.

– Фух! – шумно выдохнул Маккой, демонстративно хватаясь за сердце, – я уж думал, там взрывчатка лежала или что-то в этом роде. Откуда же мне было знать, я же доктор, а не пятнадцатилетний подросток.

– А я значит, пятнадцатилетний, да, Боунс? – ответил за Клааста Джим, вернувшийся тем временем в гостиную. С собой он принес другую коробку, в которой Леонард узнал стандартный набор для растопки, таким же он пользовался раньше у себя дома.

– Хуже, – отозвался доктор, – вы тридцатишестилетний подросток и, судя по всему, всегда им будете.

– Кстати, предлагаю выпить за это, – с энтузиазмом подхватил эска, выбирая одну из бутылок.

Оглядев столик, он спросил:

– А где штопор?

Джим в задумчивости прищурил глаза и прикусил нижнюю губу, потом отрицательно покачал головой.

– Точно! Штопор-то я и забыл заказать.

Маккой расплылся в самодовольной улыбке. Именно этого момента он и ждал. Покачавшись на пятках с заговорщицким видом, он начал было:

– Что бы вы без меня...

Однако в этот момент Клааст и Джим одновременно посмотрели друг на друга, игнорируя доктора:

– Книга?

– Не привезли еще. Ботинок?

– Крайний случай.

– Хм. О, а если?..

С этими словами Джим склонился над коробкой и вытащил оттуда топливный брикет, с торжествующим видом демонстрируя свою находку Клаасту. Тот взял брикет из рук Кирка и проверил на прочность.

– Идеально.

Джим сверкнул улыбкой и галантно пропустил эска к стене:

– Маэстро.

Маккой с недоумением наблюдал, как Клааст приложил к стене топливный брикет и упер в него дно бутылки, а потом начал тихонько постукивать бутылкой и брикетом о стену. Через несколько ударов Леонард с изумлением заметил, что пробка начала вылезать из горлышка.

– Почему мне кажется, что все знают этот трюк, кроме меня? – с преувеличенным возмущением воскликнул доктор.

Джим покосился на эска и, стараясь оставаться серьезным, ответил:

– Ну, Клааста, например, профессия обязывает...

– А вас что обязывает?

– А меня Гэри когда-то научил, – ответил Джим и тут же вспомнил, что Маккой в свое время не успел познакомиться с Митчеллом, до того как...

_До того как я убил его._

Это явно было не лучшее время вспоминать ту потерю и Кирк отмахнулся от мрачных мыслей.

– Все потом, а сейчас давайте уже выпьем.

Тихий вдох открытой бутылки придал его словам весомости и вскоре все трое присутствующих отсалютовали друг другу бокалами. Джим на пару мгновений замер, поднеся напиток к губам и глядя на друзей поверх тонкой льдинки стекла, пока те делали свой первый глоток. Потом он вдохнул терпкий аромат бренди и задержал дыхание, глотая жгучий напиток. Вопреки всем правилам хорошего тона, первый бокал Джим выпил залпом, судорожно втянув воздух, когда бренди словно прожег себе путь сквозь его тело и распустился в животе огненным цветком.

Алкоголь тут же ударил ему в голову, накатывая тяжелой волной, и Джим невольно нахмурился. Выпить и напиться, это были две совершенно разные вещи и сейчас второй вариант не устраивал Кирка, однако то, что его повело с первого же глотка, было плохим признаком. Вспомнив, что последний раз он ел рано утром, Джим ухватил с тарелки один из псевдо-огурцов. Он как раз пытался определить, с какого конца его лучше начать есть, когда Маккой закончил откашливаться после глотка бренди и сипло воскликнул:

– Джим, стойте!

Поставив бокал на стол, Леонард похлопал себя по многочисленным карманам своей штатской одежды, что-то ища. В процессе поиска он вытащил какой-то футляр, пробормотал «не то» и продолжил искать дальше. В конце-концов искомое обнаружилось во внутреннем кармане куртки, которая висела у двери. Этим объектом оказалось ни что иное, как медицинский сканер. Увидев его, Кирк с обреченным вдохом закатил глаза.

– Боунс!

– Молчите! – перебил его доктор, наставив сканер на тарелку с закуской. – Зная вас, я предпочитаю проверить вашу еду до того, как вы упадете замертво и мне придется вас реанимировать от очередной острой аллергической реакции.

– О, веганские криогусеницы! – восторженно воскликнул Клааст, только сейчас заметив тарелку. – У вас отличный вкус, Джим! Однако вы смельчак, есть их живыми не каждый решится из-за яда, который они выделяют этими своими усиками.

При этих словах Джим удивленно посмотрел на волосатый «огурец» в своей руке и только сейчас заметил, что усики гусеницы едва-едва шевелятся, а на самых их кончиках блестят крохотные капельки какой-то жидкости. Потом он медленно положил гусеницу обратно в тарелку.

Клааст тем временем с энтузиазмом рассказывал о них доктору, заглядывая ему через плечо, пока тот сканировал содержимое тарелки.

– На многих планетах Галактики эта закуска считается особым шиком, даже клингоны почитают за честь отведать этих насекомых. Дело в том, что когда яд гусеницы смешивается во рту с саурианским бренди, происходит химическая реакция и получившееся вещества в сочетании дают эффект лишь немного уступающий ромуланскому элю по силе воздействия. Но особый смак даже не в этом, а в том, что под воздействием алкоголя усики гусеницы начинают активно двигаться, создавая уникальный комплекс ощущений. Клингоны используют гусениц в качестве одного из тестов на мужество. Сначала они проглатывают криогусеницу целиком, а потом запивают бутылкой бренди.

При этих словах Маккой пробурчал «варвары», а Кирк сглотнул и неожиданно понял, что совершенно протрезвел. К счастью, доктор наконец-то оторвался от изучения насекомых и провозгласил свой вердикт.

– Джим, увы, но с клингонами вам соревноваться не придется, эти твари содержат фермент, на который у вас аллергия.

Кирк впервые за все время знакомства с Маккоем испытал облегчение, услышав этот диагноз из уст друга, однако Клааст тут же встрял с вопросом.

– Доктор, а этот фермент устойчив к высоким температурам?

Не понимая, на что намекает эска, Леонард тем не менее ответил.

– Нет, он разлагается на безопасные составляющие при 45-50 градусах по Цельсию.

– Отлично! Жареные криогусеницы просто великолепны на вкус!

Заметив скептический взгляд доктора, Клааст добавил:

– Они становятся совершенно безвредны, яд тут же разрушается при нагреве.

Леонард в сомнении поднял брови и посмотрел на Кирка.

– Джим, ты что думаешь?

– Как говорит Павел, кто не рискует, тот не пьет. Предлагаю развести камин и зажарить их прямо в нем.

– Прекрасная идея! – Клааст звучно хлопнул в ладоши от восторга.

Эска взял на себя растопку камина, а Маккой и Кирк в это время отодвинули кресла, освобождая на полу место для импровизированного пикника. Небольшая заминка возникла, когда обнаружилось, что в доме нет ничего, чем можно было заменить шампуры. Джим предложил было зажарить гусениц в печи, но Клааст не дал ему договорить и сказал, что сейчас все устроит, а затем вышел в другую комнату.

Через несколько минут Клааст вернулся с тремя длинным прутами и вручил по одному из них Маккою и Кирку.

– Это то, о чем я думаю? – поинтересовался Джим, улыбаясь и с интересом разглядывая импровизированный шампур.

Клааст в ответ только кивнул, чрезвычайно смущаясь.

– Удобно, – заметил Кирк, попробовав согнуть прут.

Тот слегка пружинил под его руками, но не согнулся и не сломался даже при значительном усилии со стороны человека. Эска внезапно стал совершенно желтушного цвета и Маккой подумал, что его кровь скорее всего имеет желтый оттенок.

– Где вы это взяли? – недоуменно спросил Леонард.

– Вам лучше не знать, доктор, – ответил Клааст. – Но, если хотите, можете проверить и убедиться, что это совершенно инертный полимерный материал, устойчивый к достаточно высоким температурам.

Маккой конечно же проверил. Когда сканер подтвердил слова инопланетянина, доктору пришлось сдаться. Когда первые гусеницы успешно покрылись золотистой корочкой и комната наполнилась аппетитными запахами пришло время второй порции бренди. На этот раз, перед тем, как сделать глоток Клааст поднял бокал перед собой и зычно произнес:

– За Джеймса Т. Кирка!

– За Джима! – присоединился к нему Маккой.

– За друзей! – поднял свой бокал Кирк.

– Кстати, Джим, – первым заговорил доктор после того, как они закончили смаковать напиток и распробовали гусениц, которые в самом деле оказались очень приятны на вкус.

– Ммм? – вопросительно промычал тот, пытаясь откусить очередной горячий кусок прямо с шампура.

Маккой тем временем отложил все в сторону и извлек из кармана футляр, который Кирк мельком уже видел у него чуть раньше. С торжественной улыбкой доктор протянул его Джиму. Тот моментально оторвался от поедания гусеницы и попросил Клааста подержать его шампур. Забрав из рук доктора футляр, он открыл его и замер в изумлении.

– О, штопор Беннета! – радостно объявил эска, склоняясь ближе, чтобы лучше рассмотреть подарок. – Классическая модель 1883 года, если не ошибаюсь. Хотя, вероятно, произведен на пару лет позднее.

– Боунс, – Кирк осторожно прикоснулся к грубо обработанному металлу, словно не веря в его реальность, – ему же почти четыреста лет. Спасибо, Боунс.

Улыбка Джима словно осветила все вокруг и Леонард вдруг почувствовал себя абсолютно, беспричинно счастливым.

Разглядывая штопор Джим неожиданно вспомнил о другом подарке.

– Клааст, вы так и не сказали мне, почему вы подарили мне «Энтерпрайз». Вы же все эти годы мечтали ее построить?

Эска сразу же спал с лица от этого простого вопроса. Покатав бокал между ладонями он с неохотой ответил:

– Я возвращаюсь домой.

Маккой улыбнулся, восприняв все буквально:

– Так рано? Мы же еще не всех гусениц съели?

Однако глянув на застывшее лицо Джима, Леонард понял, что речь явно шла не какой-нибудь квартире в Сан-Франциско. Переведя глаза на эска, доктор увидел тоску в глазах инопланетянина и ему вдруг стало не по себе, будто он оказался случайным свидетелем очень личной сцены. Несколько мгновений висела тишина, потом Джим спросил внезапно севшим голосом:

– Твой отец?

– Да, – просто ответил эска.

– Мне очень, очень жаль, – в голосе Джима было столько нежности, что Маккой вдруг решил было, что тот сейчас обнимет инопланетянина, но никто из них даже не шелохнулся.

– Мне тоже, – почти прошептал Клааст.

На этом Леонард не выдержал и решил напомнить о своем существовании.

– Кхем. Прошу прощения, что перебиваю, но быть может кто-нибудь объяснит мне, в чем дело?

– Боунс, – в голосе Джима слышался едва заметный упрек.

Эска оторвал взгляд от Кирка.

– Вчера мне сообщили, что у меня умер отец.

– Ох, – выдохнул Маккой, мысленно коря себя за твердолобость, – примите мои соболезнования.

– Спасибо, доктор, – последовал вежливый ответ.

– Когда вы улетаете? – спросил Джим.

– Послезавтра вечером. Завтра мне нужно еще будет уладить дела с рестораном, а также оформить сопроводительные документы, я ведь не гражданин Федерации. Потом курьером до Третьей и дальше до точки рандеву, где меня заберет эскорт.

– Эскорт? – переспросил Маккой.

– Совершенно верно. Предполагаю, что генерал Порркст лично явится, чтобы приволочь меня домой за шкирку.

Джим неожиданно усмехнулся, услышав это имя, и Клааст подхватил его улыбку.

– Когда-нибудь я непременно расскажу генералу, что его имя означает на Стандарте.

Затем эска обернулся к недоумевающему Леонарду.

– Доктор, я уверен, что могу вам доверять, но все равно прошу вас поклясться, что вы не передадите третьим лицам информацию, которой я с вами сейчас поделюсь, поскольку эта информация затрагивает государственные интересы моей планеты.

– Клянусь моей степенью!

– Этого более чем достаточно. Так вот, дело в том, доктор, что я король эска.

Леонард недоверчиво уставился на инопланетянина, пытаясь определить, шутит ли он.

– То есть, вы хотите сказать, что все это время на Земле находился наследный принц и об этом никто не знал?

– Нет, я не хочу этого сказать, так как я никогда не был принцем.

– Так как же? – совсем запутался Маккой.

– Король - это не статус, а биологическая функция. Вы знакомы с земными пчелами, доктор?

– Что за вопрос, – возмущенно фыркнул Леонард, – конечно знаком и даже лучше, чем хотелось бы.

– Замечательно, тогда вы наверняка знаете, что у пчел физиология отдельной особи определяет ее роль в рое. Также вам наверняка известно, что все особи в рое получаются из яиц, отложенных одной единственной особью - королевой, иначе ее называют маткой.

– Так вы значит?..

– Вот именно. Размножение нашего вида отчасти напоминает размножение пчел, с некоторыми весьма существенными различиями. Ребенок появляется на свет так же, как у людей, от союза двух особей, но если в определенный период после зачатия король не разделит свою днк с будущей матерью, то у ребенка не сформируется высшая нервная система и на свет появится то, что в истории Земли упоминается, как даун.

– О, Господи!

– Совершенно верно, доктор. Поскольку мой отец умер, а я являюсь единственным существующим королем в настоящий момент, то до тех пор, пока я не вернусь, на моей планете не родится ни один здоровый ребенок.

– В настоящий момент? – уцепился за оговорку Маккой. – А что, потом он может появиться?

– Конечно, новая королева уже родилась, а значит со временем она родит короля и цикл продолжится. Однако до того времени, как новый король достигнет зрелости, пройдет еще лет пятнадцать.

– От кого же она родит, если короля нет?

– Ни от кого, королева способна самостоятельно производить потомство и может родить либо нового короля, либо новую королеву, в зависимости от потребности.

– Партеногенез, значит, понятно. А как это, в зависимости от потребности? Она произвольно может выбирать пол будущего ребенка?

– Совершенно верно.

– Невероятно! – в глазах Леонарда загорелся исследовательский азарт. – Хотел бы я изучить физиологию вашего вида, это же просто фантастика! Теперь я, кажется, догадываюсь, откуда взялись наши шампуры. Скажите, Клааст, могу я попасть на вашу планету?

Клааст вздохнул и посмотрел почему-то на Джима.

– В этом наше общество тоже напоминает ваших насекомых. Мы охотно отправляемся путешествовать в другие миры, но при этом очень закрыты для визитов извне. Находясь на планете каждый мой сородич становится ксенофобом. Признаюсь, даже я иногда испытываю отголоски этого ощущения. Вспомните, Джим, вы ведь ни разу не были в моем жилище, хотя я навещал вас в Академии довольно часто.

Кирк кивнул, соглашаясь со словами Клааста. Потом поднялся с пола со словами:

– Простите друзья, мне надо на минуту отлучиться.

Пока он отсутствовал Маккой решил узнать побольше о друге.

– Клааст, скажите, а как вы познакомились с Джимом?

– Он был заядлым посетителем моего ресторана. Приходил почти каждую неделю.

– С кем-то?

– Нет, всегда один. Садился в дальнем углу, обложившись книгами. Это меня и привлекло, я разделяю его любовь к бумажным книгам. По старинной земной традиции я подошел к нему однажды и мы разговорились. Оказалось, что мы оба увлекаемся парусными судами и он пригласил меня в музей при Академии. Мы довольно часто встречались все то время, что он учился. Потом, понятное дело, общение почти прекратилось и возобновилось только когда он вернулся на Землю после Фаррагута.

Тихая трель чуть не заставила доктора подпрыгнуть. Порывшись по карманам, он наконец извлек на свет коммуникатор и щелкнул антенной.

– Маккой слушает.

– Доктор, добрый день, меня зовут доктор Вачовски, я ваш коллега из Принстонского госпиталя. Я прошу вас уделить мне несколько минут, это очень важно. Я знаком с вашими работами по субмолекуряным вакцинам и нам срочно нужна ваша консультация.

– Одну минуту, – недовольно пробурчал Маккой и отключил микрофон комма, обернувшись к Кирку, который как раз вернулся в комнату.

– Джим? – начал было доктор, но тот его уже понял.

– В кабинете, дальняя дверь по коридору, доступ для вас я уже сделал.

Доктор кивнул и поднялся, снова активируя микрофон.

– Еще минуту, сейчас я переведу звонок на терминал.

В комме послышался вздох облегчения.

– Да, конечно, доктор.

Маккой снова отключил микрофон.

– Простите, Джим, я постараюсь недолго.

– Ничего страшного, Боунс. Я же понимаю, это важно. Все время в вашем распоряжении.

Беседа с доктором Вачовски и его коллегами потребовала ни много ни мало полчаса. Отключив канал связи Маккой откинулся в кресле и прокрутил в голове некоторые моменты из разговора. Набросав несколько заметок, Леонард отправил их на свой адрес и только тогда понял, сколько прошло времени. Поднявшись, он вышел из кабинета, направляясь в гостиную. Впереди за закрытой дверью послышалась какая-то возня, а потом...

– Клааст, нет! – приглушенно воскликнул Кирк и Маккой остановился, как вкопанный.

Парализованный неловкостью доктор замер посреди коридора, не в силах заставить себя ретироваться обратно в кабинет или в ванную или куда-нибудь еще.

– Я не могу, – голос Джима был тверд и печален, – я хотел бы, но не могу, не теперь. Если бы вы сказали мне это раньше, я бы с радостью, вы всегда мне очень нравились.

– Я понимаю, я завтра уеду и...

– Нет, дело не в этом. Наоборот, если бы вы оставались на Земле, у нас был бы шанс. Я знаю, он придумает, как избавиться от нашей связи и тогда я снова буду свободен. А сейчас даже мысль о ком-то кроме него вызывает у меня боль, будто я пытаюсь разорвать себя пополам.

– Связь? – в голосе Клааста Леонард явственно услышал ужас. – Вы связаны? С вулканцем?

– Пока еще да, насколько мне известно, – горькая ирония в голосе друга ударила Маккоя, словно пощечина.

– О, святой Ллурок, что я натворил! Простите меня, Джим, простите!

– Тихо-тихо, не надо извинятся, всего-то один поцелуй, ничего страшного.

– Джим, я бесконечно ценю то, что вы пытаетесь оправдать меня, но мои предки в древности очень тесно общались с вулканцами и некоторые знания о них передаются в моей семье из поколения в поколение. Как король эска, я обязан знать критически важную информацию обо всех видах, с которыми контактирует мой народ, поэтому я знаю про вулканскую связь и ее основные свойства. В особенности тот момент, который касается разделения чувств.

Маккой вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда в дверь позвонили. Через пару мгновений послышались знакомые голоса и Леонард решил, что самое время вернуться в гостиную. Согнав с лица следы беспокойства и нацепив свою самую язвительную улыбку, он открыл дверь. Чехов, Сулу, Ухура, Скотти – они все были тут и Джим сиял от радости, принимая поздравления и объятия.

– Боунс, пройдоха, идите сюда, я вас обниму! – воскликнул Кирк, явно разгадав хитроумный план доктора, и Леонард с готовностью принял на себя ответственность за сюрприз.

Вечеринка продолжалась до темна. Первым ушел Клааст, ссылаясь на необходимость подготовиться к отъезду. Вся компания хором высказала свои сожаления, что он уезжает, когда они только-только познакомились. Потом Скотти увел Ухуру, заметив, что он устала, а вскоре Маккой присоединился к Чехову и Сулу, засобиравшимся по домам.

С уходом каждого из друзей Кирку становилось все хуже, словно он нес вместе с ними тяжелую ношу и постепенно, один за другим, они снимали с себя свою часть и перекладывали на него, отходя в сторону. Когда за последним из гостей закрылась дверь, одиночество сжало Джима в своих немилостивых объятиях, нашептывая ему печальные образы.

Решительно сбросив наваждение, Кирк распрямил плечи. Он не может это все потерять, просто не может.

С этой мыслью он отправился спать.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

Человеческое слово «ад» в полной мере описывало то место, где он оказался. Парадокс заключался в том, что это место было ничем иным, как его собственной личностью.

Скорчившись на полу тесной пещеры, Спок шумно хватал ртом воздух, пытаясь вернуть контроль над своим телом. Часть его разума бесстрастно анализировала ситуацию и выводила суждения в той степени, в которой это было возможно, другая же часть беспорядочно металась от одной мысли к другой, пытаясь уцепиться за что-нибудь более-менее постоянное. Однако единственный стабильный образ, к которому тянулось все его существо, был запрещен, невозможен, недоступен. В напрасных попытках взять себя в руки Спок цеплялся за каменный пол, бессознательно пытаясь процарапать ногтями колеи в бездушном теле скалы. Черный вихрь нарастал внутри вулканца вопреки всем его усилиям и у того не осталось другого выбора. Дрожащей рукой он коснулся своего собственного лица и провалился в лечебный транс.

Это продолжалось уже несколько дней, и впервые в жизни Спок не был уверен в том, сколько прошло времени с тех пор, как тяжелый каменный люк закрылся за ним, отрезая его от мира. В один из таких приступов Спок даже подумал, что с вероятностью приблизительно – приблизительно! – 84 процента он не переживет эти дни. Суть ритуала заключалась в том, чтобы остаться наедине с собой, заглянуть в свои глубины, не опасаясь нарушить табу или потерять лицо. Однако в его случае это не работало. Это было все равно, что пытаться построить башню из песка во время salan-mazhiv, песчаной бури.

В очередной раз придя в себя, Спок не стал подниматься, а остался лежать на каменном полу. Невидяще вперившись в темноту, он размышлял над тем, что с ним происходит. На протяжении многих лет его человеческая половина достаточно легко подвергалась подавлению. Если не считать некоторых отдельных случаев, Спок большую часть времени был абсолютно спокоен и ощущал свою целостность, как нечто естественное. Теперь же, когда он вплотную приблизился к освобождению от эмоций, что-то внутри него забилось в панике, будто загнанный в угол хищник. Словно умирающая ле-матья, этот внутренний зверь в последнем рывке ранил его, впрыснув ему в кровь свой медленный яд, и теперь им обоим – и победителю, и проигравшему – суждено умереть в двух шагах друг от друга.

Единственное, что давало Споку хоть какую-то опору, заставляло его вновь и вновь пытаться вернуть себе контроль, было чувство долга. С первых лет жизни, даже когда он еще не осознал в полной мере, чем отличается от остальных вулканцев, он ощущал долг, как ведущую силу в своей жизни. Он воспринимал ответственность как высочайшую награду, неустанно стремился доказать себе и окружающему миру, что он достоин того, чтобы на него рассчитывали. Сдаться сейчас, сгореть дотла в пламени эмоций означало предать учение Сурака, предать вулканский образ жизни, предать отца.

– Я не Сайбок, – сквозь зубы процедил Спок, пытаясь найти силу в этом утверждении, но вместо этого проваливаясь сквозь тонкую корку контроля в раскаленную лаву эмоций. Он едва успел удивиться тому, что спустя все эти годы боль и обида были все так же сильны в нем, когда его измученные тело и разум решили дать ему передышку. На этот раз, вместо транса он погрузился в крепкий, но беспокойный сон.

хххххххххххххххххххххххххххх

Появление сына оказалось совсем не таким, как он предполагал. Когда двери его кабинета открылись, впуская одну из родственниц, помогавшую при родах, Сарек уже знал, что та несет весть о смерти, а не о рождении. Бездумно ответив на традиционное «Tushah nash-veh k'odu», он проследовал за ней в глубину дома, чтобы наречь сына. В голове было пусто, мир кругом словно бы потускнел ровно наполовину. Потеря ментальной связи с супругой оказалась тяжелее, чем Сарек мог когда-либо предположить. Для вулканца состоять в ментальной связи также естественно, как дышать, думал он тогда, ощущая неконтролируемое желание сделать глубокий вдох, как-будто сам воздух вот-вот собирался его покинуть.

Несколько дней он провел постясь и медитируя в уединенной пещере почти в самом центре земель его рода. Одетый только в клубы пряного дыма, который дают при сжигании жесткие травы Вулкана, он блуждал между небо и твердью, между прошлым и будущим. Он искал точку опоры, пытаясь найти то, что стало бы его новым якорем во внезапно расколовшемся мире.

Когда Сарек вернулся домой, его ждала там неестественная тишина. Гулкое эхо шагов разносилось по всему дому и затухало, только достигнув внешних стен. Ни одно движение, ни одно дыхание не нарушало безупречную звуковую волну. Младенца взяла в свой дом Т'Пау и это было совершенно логично. Не было причин приглашать кого-то из родственников жить в его доме только для того, чтобы смотреть за ребенком. К тому же, пребывание Сайбока в доме матриарха с ранних лет гарантировало, что до наступления возраста семи лет наследник получит самое лучшее домашнее образование, какое только возможно на Вулкане.

Через месяц после рождения сына Сарек отправился на Землю в качестве атташе по образованию. Когда Сайбоку исполнилось три года его отец был назначен послом Вулкана и на торжественном приеме в посольстве по случаю этого назначения впервые встретил юную землянку по имени Аманда. Эта встреча повлекла за собой полное изменение его жизни, заставляя происходящее мелькать перед глазами, словно картинку в испорченном голопроекторе. Любовь, которая хрупким цветком проросла в пустыне его души, перевернула мир Сарека. Конфликт, вызванный противоречием между разумом и сердцем, заставил его отправиться в Гол. Открытие, сделанное им в попытках избавиться от чудом появившейся ментальной связи, перевернуло его мир еще раз. Затем последовала скандальная, по меркам Вулкана, свадьба, и несколько месяцев, проведенные в борьбе за появление их с Амандой сына. Когда зачатие прошло успешно и стало ясно, что плод жизнеспособен и нормально развивается, для Сарека наступили страшные дни. Воспоминания о смерти первой жены преследовали его, несмотря на доводы разума. Когда наступил день родов, Аманду окружали самые лучшие врачи Вулкана, готовые предотвратить любые осложнения. Землянка же ввела врачей в ступор тем, что между криками боли пыталась смеяться, а все роды заняли в общей сложности полчаса.

За всеми этими из ряда вон выходящими событиями Сарек практически не вспоминал о Сайбоке, только регулярно справлялся о его успехах в учебе и здоровье. Будущий брак его старшего сына организовала Т'Пау и у Сарека не было возражений против ее выбора. После того, как ритуал kan-telan был проведен, было решено, что пришло время Сайбоку вернуться в дом своего отца. Мальчик сразу понравился Аманде и она окружила его заботой, которой в ней с лихвой хватало и на него, и на новорожденного Спока, и на мужа. Сайбок часто проводил с ней время, когда Сарека не было дома, но при отце всегда был подчеркнуто вежлив и сдержан, являя собой образец вулканца уже в юном возрасте. Когда он отправился в общую школу, все учителя в один голос признали необычайную одаренность Сайбока и прочили ему исключительно блестящее будущее.

Едва Спок начал ходить, Сайбок взял его на свое попечение. Возвращаясь с занятий в школе, старший брат тайком усаживал младшего за компьютер и занимался с ним самостоятельно. Когда Аманда обмолвилась об этом при муже, тот решил проконтролировать эти занятия и потребовал от Сайбока отчет о том, чем они занимались. Ознакомившись с пройденным материалом, Сарек был очень удивлен, обнаружив, что у занятий была необычная система, однако, чрезвычайно эффективная, судя по тому, какой объем знаний усвоил к тому времени Спок. А в том, что он его именно усвоил, отец убедился, задав младшему сыну большое количество тестовых вопросов. Однако, выяснилось, что в образовании Спока обнаружился большой пробел, а именно компьютерные технологии. Прекращать столь продуктивную деятельность было нелогично и начиная с того времени Сайбок продолжил заниматься с братом официально, а Сарек, к бурной радости Аманды, начал обучать младшего сына компьютерным вычислениям и системам.

Даже если бы вулканцы могли мечтать, то Сарек все-равно не смог бы представить себе свою жизнь лучше, чем она была в те годы. Однако всего через несколько лет Сарек узнал, что совершенно не знает своего старшего сына.

хххххххххххххххххххххххххх

Сарек настоял на том, чтобы Спок присутствовал на суде. Аманда отказалась там появляться, выразившись со свойственной людям экспрессией, что она не желает «участвовать в этом балагане». Споку не часто доводилось видеть мать в таком возбужденном состоянии, обычно ее поведение мало чем отличалось от поведения вулканцев, если не считать мягких улыбок, которые она в изобилии дарила мужу и сыну. Однако в тот момент от этой мягкости не осталось и следа, казалось, сам воздух вокруг Аманды был пронизан электрическими разрядами, так что Спок испытывал иррациональное желание не попадаться матери на глаза.

Несколько последних дней были наполнены гнетущей тишиной. Спок знал только то, что ему сказал отец, что Сайбок был уличен в ужасном преступлении и вскоре состоится собрание Старейшин, которые должны найти решение в данном случае. Тем временем Сайбок содержится под стражей, что само по себе немыслимо, так как на Вулкане не было преступлений уже сотни лет.

В день суда Спок проснулся раньше обычного, так как им с отцом предстояло отправиться в Shi'Kahr. Он очень часто бывал в столице, но сегодня ему впервые предстояло посетить здание Верховного Совета. Это была большая честь и ответственность для одиннадцатилетнего вулканца, так что Спок счел логичным пренебречь несколькими часами непродуктивного сна ради дополнительной медитации. Когда внутренние часы сообщили ему, что он исчерпал доступный лимит времени, Спок позволил своему сознанию покинуть пограничное состояние и вернуться в реальность.

Открыв глаза Спок обнаружил, что он в комнате не один. Увидев, что сын закончил медитацию, Аманда подошла и опустилась на пол напротив него. Тот остался неподвижен, ожидая, когда мать изложит цель своего визита. Как всегда после медитации его разум был спокоен, а тело расслабленно, потому он почти без напряжения перенес взгляд матери.

– Спок. Я прошу тебя только об одном, не позволяй другим думать за тебя.

Слова матери, как это часто бывало, поставили его в тупик.

– Прошу прощения, ko-mekh, но мне не представляется возможным, чтобы одна персона могла осуществить мыслительную деятельность за другую персону. Таким образом, в вашем запросе нет необходимости.

Аманда в ответ на эти слова только улыбнулась и коротко потрепала сына по волосам. Сквозь все ментальные блоки в упорядоченное медитацией сознание Спока ворвались эмоции матери, и он еле удержался от того, чтобы не дернуть головой. Рациональная часть его разума бесстрастно зафиксировала тот факт, что он собирался не избежать прикосновения, а наоборот, прильнуть к теплой руке. Спок едва нахмурился, пытаясь побороть противоречивый отклик на прикосновение матери. Заметив это, Аманда быстро убрала руку, но перед тем, как контакт завершился, Спок почувствовал укол совершенно другой эмоции, на этот раз болезненной.

Быстро проанализировав произошедшее, Спок решил на 6 процентов увеличить время, которое он ежедневно проводил в медитации, посвятив это дополнительное время усилению ментальных блоков. Несомненно он знал, что достигнет полной психической силы в более позднем возрасте, и ожидать от одиннадцатилетнего вулканца того же уровня стабильности, как от тридцатилетнего было не логично. Всего лишь четыре года назад Спок официально перестал быть ребенком, которому в некоторой степени позволено публичное проявление эмоций, но даже и тогда он не был обычным вулканцем. Несмотря на безупречную память, Спок не мог вспомнить, когда именно он осознал, что не такой как все. Это знание пришло к нему еще когда он был младенцем и вросло в него, впиталось в его кожу, стало его тенью, вынуждая все время оценивать себя и свои поступки с точки зрения соответствия вулканским стандартам. В присутствии же его эмоциональной матери справляться с этой задачей было труднее, чем обычно.

– Он твой брат, – произнесла Аманда без какой-либо логической связи с предыдущей частью беседы.

– Мне известен этот факт, ko-mekh, – Спок привычно скрыл растерянность, которую испытывал всегда, когда мать произносила очевидные вещи так, будто они не были очевидны.

– Обещай мне никогда не забывать об этом, чтобы не случилось.

Спок хотел уже было сообщить, что он не может гарантировать сохранность свой памяти, которая может быть впоследствии случайно изменена болезнью или вторжением в его разум или чем-то еще, но что-то во взгляде матери наложило вето на это совершенно логичное уточнение.

– Я обещаю, ko-mekh.

Аманда улыбнулась его словам, но Спок не был уверен, что это было проявлением радости, так как искры влаги в уголках глаз матери, согласно его знаниям, были выражением негативных эмоций. Когда мать направилась к выходу из комнаты, ее легкие шаги прозвучали для Спока тревожным набатом в пустынной тишине дома. Однако у двери мать запнулась, едва не столкнувшись с одетым в грозное молчание Сареком. Несколько мгновений Спок наблюдал, как родители смотрели друг другу в глаза, словно ожидая чего-то, потом Аманда издала фыркающий звук и зачем-то потрясла в воздухе руками, пробормотав «упрямец», а затем вышла из комнаты. Стоя на пороге, Сарек несколько мгновений смотрел ей вслед, затем повернулся к сыну.

– Ты готов.

– Да, отец.

С этими словами Спок поднялся, оправился и последовал за отцом к выходу из дома.

хххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххх

Желтоватые прожилки вились по серому камню хаотично, словно бы кто-то опрокинул на пол клетку со змеями и их гибкие тела оставили извилистые отпечатки. Спок смотрел под ноги, чтобы удержать себя от порыва задрать голову и разглядывать уходящие ввысь точеные своды. Древнее здание Верховного Совета вибрировало от множества тихих голосов. Изнутри оно казалось Споку еще больше и величественнее, чем снаружи. Анфилады просторных залов были частично вырублены в скале, частично выдавались открытыми террасами за ее пределы. Один из этих залов представлял собой амфитеатр и сейчас был заполнен таким количеством вулканцев, которое Споку еще ни разу не доводилось видеть в одном месте. Из истории он знал, что на суде будут присутствовать старейшины всех кланов Вулкана, в сопровождении своих доверенных родственников и помощников. Спок без запинки мог назвать глав всех кланов, но большую часть из них никогда не видел в лицо. Сейчас же все эти лица обернулись к нему, пока отец вел его все дальше вниз по ступеням, к самому первому ряду. Внизу, у основания амфитеатра, на круглой площадке был выложен символ Kol-Ut-Shan. Усаживаясь на отведенное ему место и привычно оправляя одежду, Спок автоматически повторил про себя непреложный принцип вулканской философии: «Бесконечное разнообразие в бесконечных сочетаниях».

Суд начался как только они заняли свои места и продлился три целых две десятых часа. Когда спустя это непродолжительное время Спок следом за отцом покидал здание Верховного совета, вся его жизнь оказалась перевернута с ног на голову. В ходе судебного заседания Совету были представлены неоспоримые доказательства того, что Сайбок совершил одно из самых тяжких преступлений – kae'at k'lasa, ментальное насилие. Осложнялось все тем, что преступление было совершено по отношению к несовершеннолетним. Когда Tsuri-spes, спикер, спросил Сайбока, зачем он это сделал, тот вместо ответа прочитал настоящую речь. С горячностью умалишенного он защищал идею о том, что учение Сурака ошибка, что только в эмоциях есть истинный смысл жизни, что без них любой вулканец просто биологический механизм, работающий на программе из традиций и ритуалов. То, что они называли ментальным насилием было попыткой пробудить подавленную эмоциональность, так что совершенно логично было выбрать в качестве объектов детей, как еще не закостеневших душевно.

Старейшины столкнулись с трудным выбором. С одной стороны, Сайбок был признан вменяемым, так что применить к нему насильственное лечение было невозможно. С другой стороны, он отказался раскаиваться в совершенном преступлении и открыто заявил о намерении продолжать осуществлять свою противоправную деятельность. После недолгих размышлений Совет Старейшин пришел к единственному логичному решению. Начиная с момента окончания суда Сайбок переходил в статус vrekasht, изгнанника, и ему было предписано в течении суток покинуть планету Вулкан. После оглашения приговора в зале некоторое время висела гнетущая тишина. Спок был настолько потрясен произошедшим, что не решался оторвать взгляд от своих сложенных на коленях рук до тех пор, пока отец не поднялся на ноги, чтобы покинуть зал суда.

Когда они вернулись домой, ko-mekh встречала их на пороге. Едва взглянув на Сарека, она поняла, что случилось. Спок предполагал, что сейчас последует очередной эмоциональный всплеск со стороны матери, но вместо этого она тихо подошла к Сареку и обняла его. Несколько мгновений тот оставался неподвижен, но потом словно что-то сломалось у него внутри и он обнял Аманду в ответ, цепляясь за нее, как за спасение.

Ощущая собственную неуместность, Спок отправился в свою комнату.

хххххххххххххххххххххххххххх

Ночью Спок проснулся от того, что его кто-то тихо звал по имени. Резко сев на кровати он спросил:

– Кто здесь?

– Шшш! Не так громко, – шепотом ответила ему темная фигура и он, с удивлением, узнал голос Сайбока.

– Sa-kai, что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил Спок до того, как успел осознать свою ошибку. Сайбок ему больше не брат, он ri-fainusu, чужак. Тонкие губы сжались в черту, запоздало пытаясь поймать запретное теперь слово.

Сайбок очевидно не заметил оплошности брата, либо не обратил на нее внимания.

– Я пришел за тобой, – весело ответил он, выныривая из темноты и усаживаясь на край кровати.

– Уточни.

– Не могу оставить тебя здесь одного на растерзание этим...

Дальше последовало слово на Стандарте, значение которого Спок знал, но смысл которого в контексте предыдущего высказывания совершенно терялся.

– Я не понимаю.

– Поехали со мной.

– Куда?

– Не знаю. Куда-нибудь. Куда угодно, лишь бы подальше отсюда. На Землю. Хочешь, мы поедем на Землю?

– Для какой цели?

– Что значит для какой цели? Это же планета твоей матери. Разве тебе не интересно узнать, в каком мире она выросла?

– Я изучал характеристики планеты Земля, я знаю, в каком мире выросла ko-mekh.

– Я не об этом говорю тебе. Разве тебе не хочется понять ее? Посмотреть на то, что она видела, когда была в твоем возрасте? Почувствовать то, что она чувствовала?

Спок напрягся.

– Вулканцы не чувствуют, так что данная цель поездки бессмысленна, – монотонно ответил он.

– Да ладно тебе, Спок! Вот я вулканец и я чувствую, уж поверь мне.

– Ты больше не вулканец. Совет Старейшин...

– Да плевал я на этот Совет Старейшин! – прошипел в ответ Сайбок. – Давай я покажу тебе. Ты тоже чувствуешь, я это знаю. Раздели со мной свою боль.

– Я требую прекратить... – выдавил из себя Спок, ощущая, как его душа и мысли превратились в мягкую глину и начали прогибаться, обретать новую форму под решительными пальцами умелого гончара. Веер мыслей и воспоминаний раскрылся перед чьим-то внимательным взглядом и Спок испытал острое чувство стыда за свою беззащитность перед вторжением. А затем пришла новая волна стыда, когда он понял, что _чувствует_ стыд.

– Kroykah!

Спок внезапно пришел в себя среди шума и яркого света. Сайбок кричал что-то отцу, Сарек холодно отвечал. Растерянно коснувшись своего лица, Спок обнаружил причину легкого дискомфорта – его щеки были мокрыми.

– Kroykah! – неожиданно повысил голос отец и в комнате повисла тишина.

Затем Сарек сделал жест кому-то вне комнаты и через мгновение внутрь вошли четыре церемониальных стража, которых Спок видел ранее на суде.

– Удалите чужака из моего дома, – коротко распорядился Сарек и стражи молча окружили Сайбока, словно конвой.

Спок ожидал, что Сайбок начнет сопротивляться, но тот покорно двинулся к выходу. Только в самых дверях он обернулся и дрожащим от напряжения голосом произнес:

– Твой отец чудовище, Спок. И когда он выгонит тебя из дома также, как меня, мы встретимся. Я буду ждать тебя, обещаю, sa-kai.

Сверкнув напоследок безумной улыбкой, он вышел в сопровождении стражи. Это был последний раз, когда Спок видел Сайбока.

Много лет спустя, когда предсказание Сайбока сбыло с поправкой на то, что он сам покинул отчий дом, отправляясь на Землю, Спок не мог не вспомнить обещание брата. Сознавая иррациональность собственного поведения, он все равно с замиранием сердца ждал момента, когда он покинет шаттл. Пока аппарат заходил на посадку вместо того, чтобы разглядывать невиданное для вулканца зрелище, Спок думал только том, что вероятно скоро увидит брата.

Однако, на станции его никто не ждал. Оглушенный громкими голосами, смехом, публичным выражением эмоций со всех сторон, Спок понял, что он совершенно одинок в этом чужом мире.

хххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххх

Спок очнулся из забытья от звука собственного рычания. Все его тело напряглось, словно готовясь к атаке на невидимого противника. Соперника. Проанализировав свое состояние, вулканец понял причины своей реакции. Ощущения, каким-то образом передавшиеся через связь, явно свидетельствовали о том, что Джим был не один. Внезапно на Спока накатилось отчаяние. Он не имел права ничего требовать от капитана, однако его кровь горела от желания порвать на куски любого, кто притронулся к нему. Гнев, стыд, ревность, желание обладать сплелись в тугой узел, заставляя его пальцы конвульсивно сжиматься и разжиматься.

– Почему это так сложно? – в отчаянии спросил Спок у бездушных каменных стен, – почему я не могу контролировать себя так же легко, как раньше?

Спок не мог перестать вспоминать о том, как быстро Джим оправился, узнав, что его первый помощник улетел на Вулкан. Всего за пару минут капитан смог каким-то образом избавиться от тех эмоций что горели в нем настолько сильно, что это чуть не остановило сердце вулканца через связь. Смог поставить блок, выгнать Спока из своей жизни всего лишь за считанные секунды. Почему он сам не может так же? Обида только распалила в нем гнев и Спок с силой ударил по стене. Боль и дурманящий запах собственной крови пробудили в нем первобытную жажду жизни. Бросив все силы на ментальные щиты, он принялся возводить стены, однако не вокруг, а внутри себя. Эмоции диким плющом, струйками воды пытались просочиться то тут, то там, но Спок с маниакальным упорством выстраивал все новые и новые преграды до тех пор, пока не понял, что впервые за многие годы, или даже за всю его жизнь, внутри него не наступила полная тишина.

хххххххххххххххххххххххххххххххх

Когда Сареку доложили о том, что его сын благополучно прошел darh-keshtan, он кивком обозначил, что получил информацию и тут же прервал связь. В боку начал затягиваться душный узел.

– Слишком рано, – прошептал он вслух, не заметив этого.

Откинувшись в рабочем кресле, он закрыл глаза, настраивая свой разум. Связь отца с сыном значительно ослабела после того, как Спок принял koon'ul от Джеймса Кирка, но опыт был его преимуществом. Однако в данном случае ему не помог даже опыт. На месте разума сына отец не мог обнаружить ничего, кроме пустоты. Выйдя из транса, Сареку понадобилось уделить несколько минут медитации, чтобы изгнать тяжелый комок предположений. Требовалось больше информации и было очень удобно, что источник этой информации находился здесь же, в Сан-Франциско, так что оставалось только дождаться подходящей возможности.

Если бы Сарек признавал наличие удачи, он бы непременно назвал бы счастливым совпадением то, что уже через неделю ему удалось осуществить задуманное. Однако, поскольку в удачу он не верил, он счел совершенно логичным то, что как посол Вулкана на Земле он оказался приглашен на церемонию награждения нового адмирала Звездного Флота.

Увиденное на церемонии потрясло его больше, чем он мог ожидать и хотел признавать сам себе. В тот вечер Сарек даже не потребовалось подходить близко к Кирку, чтобы понять, что его подозрения сбываются. Он покинул мероприятие настолько рано, насколько позволял этикет. Вернувшись домой он односложно ответил жене на приветствие и сразу же отправился в спальню. Аманда дала ему час на то, чтобы побыть одному и потом тихо присоединилась к нему в кровати. Ее тихое размеренное дыхание ненадолго усыпило его.

Через некоторое время Аманда проснулась от эмоционального толчка и тут же осознала, что Сарек до боли вцепился в ее запястье.

– Тихо, тихо, – прошептала он мужу, находя в темноте его руку.

Повинуясь ее ласковому движению, Сарек заставил себя справиться с дрожью и ослабил хватку. Аманда воспользовалась этим и притянула его ладонь к своему лицу. Поняв ее предложение, Сарек вздрогнул и попытался отдернуть руку, но не мог противостоять волнам спокойствия, которые исходили от жены. Он отчаянно нуждался в ней и его пальцы сами нашли контактные точки.

_Страх безумной волной ворвался в ее разум, сметая все на своем пути. Сарек отчаянно боялся, что совершил ошибку. Он не учел такой возможности. Спок не только вулканец, но и человек и отрицать в нем человеческое, ожидать от него того же, что и от себя, было нелогично, это было ошибкой. Он ошибся, снова. Сначала Сайбок, теперь Спок. Он подвел своего отца, он не был так же мудр, как был его отец и теперь он стоит, четырехлетний, перед гигантской темной фигурой и словно с небес на него обрушивается холодный голос, в котором непонятным образом слышится осуждение._

– _Ты должен приложить больше усилий. Только усилиями можно достичь результата. Если ты не достиг результата, ты был недостаточно прилежен и усерден._

_Слова пронзают его насквозь, вырывая из него маленькие кусочки, оставляя его пустым, не имеющим веса. Он одна сплошная дыра и горячая влага стекает по его щекам. Слезы? Шшш... тихо-тихо, мой хороший, я с тобой, я всегда с тобой. Теплые капли текут по его-не его щекам и заполняют пустоту, залечивают саднящие раны. Страх отступает, освобождая место для чего-то робкого и светлого, словно kus-vakh-shidik, да, колокольчик, маленький колокольчик. Если прислушаться хорошенько, то можно будет услышать, как он звенит. Это не логично, цветы не звенят._

– Кто сказал, что цветы логичны? – улыбаясь сквозь слезы ответила Аманда вслух и поняла, что слияние завершилось.

Вместо ответа Сарек легко скользнул рукой по ее щеке, бережно стирая слезу за слезой. Через несколько минут он, наконец, решился озвучить свои опасения.

– У меня возникли сомнения в том, что Спок пройдет испытания Гола с тем же результатом, что и я, – максимально нейтрально выразился он. – Если случится так, что он достигнет поставленной цели теми методами, которые он выбрал, он может стать виновником преступления, немыслимого для вулканца. Тогда никакие ментальные техники не помогут ему пережить тяжесть вины.

Аманда подумала немного, а потом просто ответила:

– Он ведь и человек тоже.

– Именно в этом и заключается проблема.

– Но в этом же и решение этой проблемы.

– Не вижу логики в этом утверждении.

– Ее там и нет, зато есть надежда.

Сарек хотел было возразить, но внезапно замер, прислушиваясь. Через несколько мгновений напряженной тишины, он расслабился и прижал жену к себе.

Наверное, ему всего лишь показалось, что он услышал звон колокольчиков.


	9. Chapter 9

9.

Он снова бежал по пустым коридорам пятой палубы. Теперь там не было ни мертвых тел, ни голосов, ничего кроме сумрака и запертых дверей. Вновь и вновь он пытался открыть то одну, то другую дверь. Он безуспешно стучал по ним, разбивая кулаки. Он вскрывал аварийные панели, чтобы добраться до управления, но вместо этого натыкался на камень, словно корабль был целиком высечен в скале. В конце-концов стены начинали сдвигаться и удушье зажимало его горло костлявой рукой. Тогда он просыпался.

Кирк протянул руку туда, где раздавался писк будильника и нащупал кнопку выключателя.

– Свет сорок процентов, – скомандовал он.

Даже приглушенный свет ударил по его все еще закрытым глазам. Несколько мгновений он лежал, не двигаясь, прислушиваясь к чему-то внутри себя. Наконец, осторожный выдох облегчения вырвался из груди и он открыл глаза.

Всю свою жизнь Кирк практически никогда не помнил снов после пробуждения, однако последние два с лишним года стали неприятным исключением из этого правила. Нет, он все также редко вспоминал, что ему снилось ночью, но собственные ощущения каждое утро говорили ему, что он снова видел все тот же кошмар. Головная боль была самым неприятным из этих ощущений и потому каждое его утро превратилось в русскую рулетку. Сегодня ему повезло.

Давным-давно Кирк настроил систему автоматической уборки на постоянное поддержание порядка и потому, едва он встал с постели, как кровать сразу же ожила механизмами. Он не успел еще дойти до ванной, как все было закончено и комната обрела свой прежний нежилой вид. Следующим пунктом ежедневного ритуала было разглядывание скрутки из проводов, торчащих из стены над раковиной в том месте, где у всех людей на Земле обычно висит зеркало. Этот предмет обстановки отправился на переработку после инцидента, произошедшего полтора года назад. Теперь во время умывания Кирк был избавлен от лицезрения собственного изможденного лица. Ему не нужно было зеркало, чтобы знать, что за прошедшие меньше чем три года он состарился лет на десять.

За умыванием следовал короткий завтрак. Настроенный на определенное время репликатор подал сигнал готовности в тот момент, когда Кирк вошел в кухню. Вся техника, кроме репликатора, имела абсолютно новый вид, а разноцветные питательные кубики на тарелке были единственным ярким пятном во всей кухне. Быстро покончив с пищей, Кирк отправил тарелку в переработчик, запросил у репликатора чашку зеленого чая и, получив требуемое, отправился в гостиную.

Всю дальнюю часть комнаты, образовывавшую неправильной формы эркер, занимал большой рабочий стол. На нем в строго упорядоченном беспорядке лежали инструменты, мотки бечевки, куски дерева, тюбики с красками и схемы, напечатанные как на пластике, так и на настоящей бумаге. Посреди океана этих мелочей гордо высился корабль. Корпус лоснился тщательно пригнанными полосками орехового шпона, палуба грозно щерилась пушками из черненой латуни, мачты стремились вверх, словно пытались улететь на парусах, как на крыльях. Модель выглядела совершенно законченной.

Примостив чай на единственное свободное место, размер которого странным образом совпадал с размером дна кружки, Кирк уселся за стол. Руки привычно потянулись к инструментам, раскладывая их в особом порядке, готовя к работе. Только вот в этот раз работы для них не было. Последние окончательные переделки Кирк закончил два дня назад . Теперь ему оставалось только убрать инструменты и материалы по местам, отчистить стол от стружки, обрезков ткани и присохших капель клея, а «Энтерпрайз» водрузить на полку стеллажа, словно трофей. Вместо этого Кирк просто сидел, то и дело отхлебывая чай и глядя, как паруса корабля окрашиваются нежно-розовыми красками рассвета. До следующего пункта ритуала оставалось один час тридцать семь минут.

Автоматическое существование стало его второй натурой поразительно быстро. Уже спустя пару месяцев с начала службы на Земле Кирка перестали узнавать на улице старые знакомые и сослуживцы. Из обаятельного и душевного человека он превратился в угрюмого и дотошного. Некоторое время командование не могло нарадоваться на то, как изменился бывший смутьян, но вскоре даже адмиралы флота стали опасаться новоиспеченного контр-адмирала.

В первый год Кирку предложили взять дополнительный курс тактики космического боя в Академии. Под занятия был отдан зал церемоний, потому что это было единственное помещение, которое вмещало в себя всех записавшихся на этот курс. К концу триместра занятия перенесли в небольшую аудиторию, а на следующий триместр записалось всего несколько человек и курс отменили. Примерно в это же время Кирк достал из шкафа подарок Клааста и начал строить модель. Предрассветные, статистически самые спокойные часы он проводил с «Энтерпрайз», а потом отправлялся на службу, где всевозможные срочные дела задерживали его дотемна, а иногда и за полночь. Не было никаких оснований предполагать, что этот, только начинающийся день пройдет по-другому.

Уже на середине кружки Кирк забыл про чай. Казалось, блики от небольшой латунной пластинки, которую он крутил в руках, загипнотизировали его. В косых лучах восходящего солнца текст на табличке то пропадал, то появлялся вновь в зависимости от угла зрения. Чуть неровные буквы выдавали ручную гравировку и огромное терпение того, кто впечатал их в металл. USS Enterprise. Внезапно блики задрожали и через мгновение сверкнули маленькой молнией, когда Кирк швырнул табличку на стол, рывком поднялся со стула и отправился в спальню.

Короткий ионный душ, только для того, чтобы согнать остатки сонной расслабленности. Чистое белье и практически новый, все еще непривычный комплект униформы. Если тунику вместо фуфайки Кирк еще мог принять, то по поводу замены брюк на рейтузы он месяц назад подготовил рапорт командованию, но так и не отправил. Натягивая тунику, Кирк поморщился. Ткань униформы была новейшей разработкой, однако это почему-то не избавило ее от банального недостатка всех сверхэластичных тканей – она цеплялась за волоски на теле. В который раз Кирк подумал, что стоило бы вернуться к старой привычке удалять волосы с груди и в который раз забыл об этом, едва закончил одеваться. В прошлом отсутствие волос на торсе было скорее необходимостью, чем прихотью. Слишком часто Боунсу приходилось его штопать и область вокруг раны после заживления надолго оставалась плешью посреди обычно густой растительности. Неожиданная мысль о докторе неприятно кольнула Кирка. Возвращаясь в гостиную, чтобы захватить рабочие документы, он пытался избавиться от навязчивых воспоминаний, но те липли к нему, словно мокрый волос к руке.

ххххххххххх

Последний их разговор с Маккоем состоялся полгода назад. Тогда доктор неожиданно появился на пороге квартиры Кирка, страшно раздосадованный тем, что тот его избегает. С первого же взгляда на друга беспокойство доктора усилилось. Тот не был похож сам на себя, словно в него вселился кто-то другой, чужой и неприятный.

Кирк даже не пытался скрыть своего раздражения, когда открыл дверь. Однако он все равно пригласил доктора войти и изобразил на лице подобие приветственной улыбки, которая, правда, тут же увяла. Леонард сделал вид, будто не заметил всего этого и попытался вести себя, как ни в чем не бывало.

– Привет, Джим! Найдется минутка для меня? Я тут был проездом по делам и решил заскочить, проведать старого друга.

– Через полчаса мне нужно отправляться на заседание в Адмиралтействе, но до тех пор я свободен.

– Заседание? В это время? – Маккой бросил выразительный взгляд на темное облако города за окном.

– Это чрезвычайное заседание. Совершенно секретно, – строго ответил Кирк, будто учитель нерадивому ученику.

Маккой опешил от такого тона и не сразу нашелся, что еще сказать.

– Когда у вас отпуск намечается? Предлагаю нам вдвоем выбраться на пикник, только в этот раз без гусениц, – Леонард рассмеялся собственной шутке.

Его смех быстро растаял в неуютной тишине.

– Спасибо за предложение, но в ближайшее время я не собираюсь идти в увольнительную, – холодно, как автомат, доложил Кирк.

Этого Маккой уже не вынес.

– Черт побери, Джим! Что с вами такое? Вы сами не свой!

– Уверяю вас, доктор, я абсолютно функционален, – последовал спокойный ответ.

– Черта с два! Вы сами-то себя слышите? Вы говорите, как Спок! Нет, хуже! Да зеленокровый гоблин по сравнению с вами девочка-ромашка!

Ярость всколыхнулась в Джиме и он скрипнул зубами.

– Что вы от меня хотите, Боунс, чтобы я улыбался, будто ни в чем не бывало? Только для того, чтобы вас успокоить? Не хочу я улыбаться, вот и все! И на пикник с вами не хочу, и чтобы вы в душу мне лезли, тоже не хочу.

– Не нужно мне, чтобы вы улыбались, Джим! То есть нужно, но искренне. Я смотрю на вас и мне страшно, это я вам как врач говорю. Бледный, как смерть, синяки под глазами, краше в гроб кладут. Сколько вы спите в день?

– Какая разница?

– У вас бессонница? Что вы принимаете? Как часто отдыхаете?

– Да перестаньте уже! – взорвался Кирк. – Я вам не ребенок!

– Вы мой друг! – припечатал его Маккой и тот отшатнулся, будто от удара.

Несколько мгновений оба молчали, потом Кирк устало потер ладонями лицо и присел на подлокотник кресла.

– Простите, Боунс, я не хотел. Просто у меня работа нервная, – попытался он пошутить, но Маккой не купился на его вялую улыбку.

– Вы помните что такое коллапс волновой функции?

– Что за ерунду вы спрашиваете, Боунс, конечно помню, это же в первом классе проходят. Там еще обычно про кота этого несчастного рассказывают. К чему вы это спросили?

– А к тому я спросил, что вы, судя по всему, решили что можете быть во всех местах одновременно. Я справлялся о вашем графике у секретаря – и не надо на меня так смотреть – я ваш друг и ваш врач, у меня есть полное право. Так вот, я – ваш наблюдатель и сколько бы вы ни пытались изобразить из себя квантового супергероя, я вижу только одну уставшую частицу, которая наплевательски относится к своему здоровью! И пока я здесь, вам придется иметь с этим дело!

Кирк посмотрел на доктора исподлобья и тихо ответил:

– Тогда я предпочитаю остаться волной.

Леонард едва не вздрогнул от мрачной решимости, которая сквозила в этом простом заявлении.

– Джим, – почти умоляюще обратился он к другу, – с вами что-то не так в последнее время, я беспокоюсь за вас.

В ответ на это Кирк медленно поднялся на ноги и взглянул на доктора. В этот раз его слабая улыбка была искренней и очевидно виноватой:

– Прошу прощения, Боунс, но мне в самом деле пора идти.

ххххххх

Солнечные блики, наполнявшие гостиную, прогнали наваждение. Залитая золотистым сиянием модель «Энтерпрайз» выглядела торжественно и величаво, несмотря на окружавший ее хаос. Несколько мгновений Кирк разглядывал элегантные очертания корабля, словно видел их впервые, затем решительно пересек гостиную. Выкопав из стружки латунную пластинку с гравировкой, он открыл тюбик с клеем и, нанеся несколько капель клея с обратной стороны таблички, прижал ее к основанию модели. Через несколько ударов сердца клей схватился и Кирк, словно птицу, выпустил корабль из рук. Пару мгновений он просто смотрел на результат своего труда, а потом усмехнулся и, смочив палец в остатках чая, провел им по форштевню, пробормотав:

– Сим я нарекаю тебя «Энтерпрайз».


	10. Chapter 10

Тревога застала Кирка в переполненном зале столовой при штаб-квартире. Он едва приступил к обеду, когда у входа в помещение возникло небольшое замешательство, кто-то слишком уж торопился протиснуться в зал сквозь плотный людской поток. Едва лишь узнав в запыхавшемся молодом человеке секретаря адмирала Ногуры, Кирк тут же отложил приборы, поднялся из-за стола и неторопливо двинулся к выходу, успев подхватить незадачливого энсина под локоть как раз тогда, когда тому в конце концов удалось прорваться внутрь.

– Не здесь, – тихо приказал Кирк, когда юноша открыл было рот, чтобы заговорить.

Тот послушно замолчал и позволил адмиралу практически выволочь себя прочь из столовой. Когда они оказались за пределами помещения он опять попытался что-то сказать, но Кирк только сильнее сжал его руку и зашагал быстрее. Несколько мгновений понадобились энсину на то, чтобы понять, что они идут в том самом направлении, куда ему и было приказано доставить адмирала, хотя он был уверен, что не произнес об этом ни слова. Вероятно, вопрос слишком явно читался на его лице, так как Кирк неожиданно остановился посреди пустого коридора и развернул юношу к себе:

– Раз и навсегда запомните одну поговорку, офицер. «Бегущий солдат в мирное время вызывает смех, а в военное панику». Эта истина верна с древних времен, с одной поправкой. Бегущий секретарь Командующего оперативно-стратегическими силами космической обороны Земли вызывает панику в любое время.

После этого он отпустил руку побледневшего энсина и решительно зашагал в сторону внутренней транспортерной станции, оператору которой, без сомнения, уже был отдан приказ переправить адмирала Кирка в центр ЮНИРАД*.

Едва транспортация закончилась, Кирк оказался захвачен людским водоворотом. Он никогда еще не видел, чтобы все транспортеры на этой станции работали одновременно, отчего в помещении словно пылали сразу несколько фейерверков, то разгораясь, то затухая. Это зрелище врезалось в сознание адмирала за те пару секунд, которые потребовались ему на то, чтобы покинуть помещение. Коридоры были полны движения, никто не задерживался даже для короткой беседы, продвигаясь к своей цели. Умело лавируя в этой толпе, Кирк на ходу вынул коммуникатор и переключился на защищенную линию.

– Говорит адмирал Кирк. Приказываю немедленно завершить проект Альфа-Тета-18. Доложить о полетной готовности через двадцать минут.

Услышав ответное «Так точно», он убрал коммуникатор. Еще пара десятков шагов и Кирк оказался в практически заполненном главном зале совещаний. Кивком обозначив приветствие всем присутствовавшим, он уселся на ближайшее свободное место и взял со стола падд с краткой сводкой. Единственный файл в памяти устройства открылся, когда адмирал прикоснулся к клавише включения, свидетельствуя о том, что документу был присвоен гриф «Совершенно секретно». Там была обычная выжимка из оперативных данных на текущий момент, если не считать того, что речь в них шла о крайне необычном объекте. Незаметно для себя, адмирал нахмурился, повторно пробегая цифры глазами, словно не мог поверить в совершенно нереальные значения параметров.

Неожиданно кто-то положил руку ему на плечо и Кирк резко поднял голову, утыкаясь взглядом в огромного розового фламинго на фоне бирюзового неба и неестественно зеленых пальм. Над пальмами раздался знакомый смешок и Кирк перевел взгляд выше.

– Энди?

– Собственной персоной, – улыбнулся в ответ МакРайт, но улыбка не смогла полностью стереть с его лица выражение озабоченности.

Усевшись рядом, он кивнул головой в сторону огромного экрана на дальней стене.

– Видать, дело плохо, раз гномам* вдруг понадобился старик вроде меня, – добавил он уже тише.

– Посмотрите сами, – Кирк протянул ему падд.

Энди взял в руки устройство, но полностью проигнорировал его содержимое. Вместо этого он пару мгновений разглядывал Кирка, будто искал что-то, а затем демонстративно вздохнул.

– Вот как вы ухитряетесь даже в этой пижаме выглядеть отлично, а? Хотя, я припоминаю Джорджа в молодости, видимо, это семейное.

В этот момент всеобщее движение отвлекло внимание Кирка и избавило от необходимости придумывать подходящий ответ. Обернувшись на звук, адмирал увидел сцену, которая в обычное время могла бы показаться забавной. В помещение вошли несколько высших военных чинов из состава Верховного командования. Все рослые и маститые, будто на подбор, они торопливо семенили, еле поспевая за своим лидером – маленьким щуплым человеком азиатской внешности. Адмирал Ногура прошел прямиком к экрану и навел на него свой падд, видимо, загружая информацию. Кирк отметил про себя то, что тот совершенно не хромал при ходьбе. Это было плохим признаком.

– О, а вот и сам король гномов. Явно не в духе,– прошептал Энди, склонившись к Кирку.

Не успел он договорить, как человек, о котором шла речь, резко повернулся к собравшимся. Его выставленный вперед указательный палец нацелился прямо в глаз фламинго.

– Адмирал Макрайт, довожу до вашего сведения, что десять минут назад на Земле была объявлена чрезвычайная мобилизация, согласно которой любой гражданин может быть принудительно призван на военную службу. Так что держите язык за зубами, иначе я вас привлеку к ответственности за неуважение к вышестоящему офицеру, а так же за нарушение формы одежды. Вам все ясно?

– Так точно, сэр!

– Вот и отлично. А теперь, мои верные гномы, – лукавая улыбка на мгновение осветила круглое лицо, когда по залу пробежали смешки, – пора перейти к делу. Шутки в сторону, у нас с вами назревает большая проблема. Очень. Очень. Большая.

В моментально установившейся тишине дальнейшие слова адмирала флота прозвучали тревожным набатом.

– Четыре часа назад сотрудники сразу нескольких обсерваторий зарегистрировали необычное гравитационное возмущение в секторе L14. Поскольку, как вы знаете, этот сектор находится за пределами пространства Федерации, станция Эпсилон 9 направила туда одиночный зонд для сбора данных. К сожалению, зонду не удалось получить хоть сколько-нибудь точной информации об обнаруженном там объекте, но он случайно перехватил сообщения от клингонской боевой птицы своему командованию, а также заснял происходившее.

С этими словами он повернулся к экрану и запустил воспроизведение. Когда файл закончился, Ногура осмотрел комнату и по напряженным лицам каждого из присутствовавших понял, что дальнейших разъяснений не требуется, масштаб угрозы поняли все.

– Начальник станции Эпсилон 9 коммандер Бранч сообщил, что объект движется точно в направлении Земли и достигнет планеты меньше, чем через четыре дня. Поскольку обычными способами получить информацию об этом объекте или вступить с ним в контакт до сих пор не удалось, было решено отправить на перехват корабль. Научно-исследовательское судно USS Kelvin...

– Сэр, – неожиданно для всех перебил его Кирк, – «Кельвин» не успеет перехватить объект. Сегодня утром я получил рапорт, у них неполадки с инжектором антиматерии.

Ногура бросил раздраженный взгляд на неподвижно сидящего Кирка, потом посмотрел на своего секретаря. Тот в это время уже судорожно просматривал информацию на падде. Через минуту напряженного молчания секретарь поднял голову и кивнул, подтверждая слова контр-адмирала. Ногура вновь обратил свое внимание на Кирка.

– Что же, вижу, вы читаете рапорты.

– Так точно, сэр.

– Тогда скажите мне, есть ли поблизости еще какой-то звездолет, способный справится с настолько неопределенной задачей.

– Так точно, сэр. «Энтерпрайз».

– Кирк, – пожилой адмирал недобро прищурился, так что его и без того узкие глаза превратились в щелки, – у нас нет времени на шутки. «Энтерпрайз» вернется в строй только через месяц.

Чириканье коммуникатора перекрыло последние слова адмирала. Промолвив «разрешите» и не дожидаясь собственно разрешения Кирк достал коммуникатор.

– Кирк слушает.

– Адмирал, – голос в динамике говорил с явным шотландским акцентом, – инженер Скотт докладывает. Ремонтные работы завершены досрочно, как вы приказали. Уже доступны самые основные системы и полный импульс, но наша красавица еще не прихорошилась, не говоря уже о том, что варп-двигатель требует заправки, да и испытать его было бы неплохо.

– Спасибо, мистер Скотт. Сохраняйте полетную готовность до дальнейших распоряжений. Кирк закончил.

Захлопнув коммуникатор, Кирк положил его перед собой.

– Сэр, по вашему приказу «Энтерпрайз» будет готова к отправлению максимум через двадцать часов.

В голосе Кирка неожиданно зазвенело такое напряжение, что сидевший рядом Макрайт обернулся и посмотрел на него. Тот оперся обеими ладонями на стол и весь подался вперед, словно в любой момент готов был сорваться с места.

– Таким образом, – продолжил тем временем Кирк, – на максимальной скорости она успеет перехватить объект на расстоянии больше чем за сутки от Земли. На корабле установлено новейшее научное оборудование и варп-двигатель, а также там служит самая лучшая команда во флоте.

– И совершенно зеленый капитан! – фыркнул в ответ Ногура.

Макрайт никогда раньше не видел жилку на виске у Кирка. Сейчас же она отчетлива проступила и пульсировала, словно отмеряя каждое мгновение.

– Сэр. Я предлагаю свою кандидатуру в качестве капитана «Энтерпрайз» на время этой миссии.

– Что? И речи быть не может, вы нужны мне здесь!

Кровь бросилась Кирку в лицо и Макрайт решил, что должен срочно что-то сделать.

– Адмирал Ногура, сэр, – он поднялся, отвлекая на себя всеобщее внимание.

– Что еще? – чуть ли не прорычал тот.

– Сэр, я занимал пост руководителя операций флота в течении девяти лет.

– Мне это известно, к чему эта информация?

– Вы так же знакомы с моим послужным делом и результатами моей работы за все эти годы, сэр.

– И что, ближе к делу?

– Сэр, ответьте, доверяете ли вы моим суждениям и рекомендациями касательно этой сферы?

– Если бы не доверял, вас бы тут сейчас не было, Макрайт, и вы это отлично знаете. Но у нас нет времени на отдание вам почестей, так что...

– Сэр, со всем уважением, я только хочу сказать, что если бы я сейчас все так же занимал эту должность, моя первейшая и единственная рекомендация в данной ситуации была бы следующей. Если вы хотите, чтобы у Земли был хоть какой-то шанс избежать катастрофы, отправьте адмирала Кирка на эту миссию.

Ногура несколько мгновений смотрел на раскрасневшегося от собственной наглости Макрайта, потом решительно кивнул.

– Адмирал Кирк, ваша кандидатура одобрена. Берите этот ваш заколдованный корабль и отправляйтесь так быстро, как это возможно.

Несколько мгновений казалось, будто Кирк его не слышал, но почти тут же он вскочил на ноги, едва не опрокинув стул.

– Слушаюсь, сэр.

– Удачи, Джим.

– Спасибо, сэр, – уже дверях ответил тот и чуть ли не бегом направился к транспортерной, на ходу открывая коммуникатор.

Ступень. Пять секунд на вдох, выдох, вдох и рывок. Еще ступень. Перед глазами каша из разноцветных фракталов, заледеневшие пальцы ничего не ощущают, колени и локти сбиты о грани каменных ступеней, но снова вдох, выдох, вдох и рывок. Еще одна ступень.

Nam-tor wak vah yut s'vesht na'fa'wak heh pla'rak. Время это путь из прошлого в будущее и обратно.

Первые несколько этажей Спок преодолел с достаточно легко, задерживаясь на каждом только для того, чтобы прочесть следующий отрывок из древних текстов и убедиться, что он прочно закреплен в памяти. Однако истертые от времени ступени уводили его все дальше и выше. Вскоре ветер, врывавшийся через вырубленные в скале проемы из прохладного превратился в ледяной. Воздух с каждым этажом становился все разреженнее и вскоре Споку пришлось делать частые остановки для того чтобы победить головокружение. Когда он достигал очередного этажа перед его глазами мелькали мушки, мешая ясно видеть и без того плохо освещенные страницы.

I'wak mesukh-yut t'on. Настоящее, это пересечение обоих — прошлого и будущего.

Лестница, растянувшаяся почти на километр, вела к старейшему храму на Вулкане. Тысячелетия назад здесь поклонялись своим жестоким богам древние вулканцы, теперь же это место стало вместилищем мудрости Сурака и местом финального испытания для адептов Колинара. Построенный на самой высокой точке планеты, храм находился в верхних слоях тропосферы Вулкана, где и без того разреженный воздух истончался настолько, что каждый вдох позволял лишь едва-едва поддерживать жизнь вулканца. Считалось, что храм был создан в те незапамятные времена, когда на планете существовали океаны и атмосфера планеты была более плотной, а потому древние строители не страдали от кислородного голодания.

Dakh pthak. Nam-tor ri ret na'fan-kitok fa tu dakh pthak. Изгони страх. Ни для чего другого не найдется места, пока ты не изгонишь страх.

В какой-то момент Спок не смог больше идти и был вынужден карабкаться вверх на четвереньках, как слепой ощупывая дорогу руками. Количество ступеней между этажами варьировалось и потому он не знал, когда он достигнет следующей площадки и будет ли она последней. Заледеневшее тело отказывалось слушаться команд, сознание плыло, на глаза словно набросили черный муар, но Спок продолжал двигаться. Сама его жизнь превратилась в это незатейливое бесконечное движение

А потом все внезапно кончилось.

Едва поняв, что он достиг следующего этажа, сквозь шум в ушах Спок услышал шаги. Через несколько мгновений к его лицу прижали какой-то предмет и Спок вдруг смог дышать. Рефлекторно схватившись за спасительное устройство он делал вдох за вдохом, пока наконец в глазах не прояснилось. Двое вулканцев в кислородных масках и белых одеяниях помогли ему встать на ноги.

– Оставьте меня, – сквозь маску его голос звучал безжизненно, – я должен продолжить испытание.

– Испытание закончено, – ответил один из адептов.

– Жрецы ожидают тебя, – продолжил другой.

Оглядевшись кругом, Спок увидел, что действительно находится в небольшом помещении, из которого не вели никакие выходы кроме той лестница, по которой он только что поднялся. Хотя основной свет давали масляные светильники, развешенные по стенам, но центр комнаты освещался естественным светом, льющимся из отверстия в потолке. В самом центре светового пятна находился невысокий постамент, такой же, как на всех предыдущих этажах. Шагнув к нему Спок ожидал увидеть очередную крупицу мудрости Сурака, высеченную в слоистом камне так, чтобы темные буквы ярко выделялись на светлом фоне. Однако эта плита была девственно пуста, ни одна зарубка, ни один скол не тронул ее полированной поверхности. Пораженный, Спок обернулся к адептам, но обнаружил, что он в помещении один. Бросив последний взгляд на гладкий камень, он отправился в обратный путь.

Спустя семь часов после совещания в центре ЮНИРАД у Кирка выдалось полчаса на то, чтобы заехать домой захватить смену формы. Мистеру Скотту пришлось сворачивать ремонтные работы на «Энтерпрайз» в кратчайшие сроки, так что каждый квант энергии тратился на доработку основных систем. Вспомогательные службы, вроде изготовления форменной одежды, будут введены в строй позже, после того, как они разберутся с этой штукой в космосе. Если разберутся.

Словно споткнувшись об эту мысль, Кирк замер в двух шагах от входной двери. Потом стиснул зубы и сделал шаг вперед, но едва подняв руку к дверному замку развернулся и направился вглубь квартиры. Дойдя до кабинета он остановился, глядя на черную гладь терминала, но не решаясь подойти к нему. Спустя несколько мгновений он прикрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул, принимая решение.

На вызов ответили практически мгновенно.

– Адмирал.

Кирк мгновение разглядывал лицо собеседника, пытаясь понять, было ли это приветствием, или вопросом, или же и тем и другим.

– Посол, – кивнул он наконец в знак приветствия. Однако дальше слова не шли, спотыкаясь в горле о приказ о неразглашении и чертову упрямую верность своему слову. Тягучие мгновения капали и капали, а Кирк все так же молчал, кусая губы.

– Адмирал, – неожиданно прервал его мучения Сарек, – я предполагаю, что вы звоните мой супруге, чтобы по вашей земной традиции поздравить ее с годовщиной появления на свет.

Не дав опешившему Кирку ответить посол продолжил:

– К сожалению, моей жены сейчас нет на планете, три часа назад она отправилась на Вулкан по делам посольства.

При этих словах в глазах Кирка засветилось понимание.

– Благодарю за информацию. Передавай супруге мои поздравления.

– Непременно.

Сарек помедлил мгновение, внимательно изучая лицо Кирка, затем добавил:

– Как мне известно, на Земле проявлением вежливости является задавать собеседнику встречные вопросы о благополучии его родственников. Как поживают ваши мать и племянник, адмирал?

Кирк невольно улыбнулся находчивости вулканца и с готовностью ответил:

– Благодарю, хорошо. Питер сейчас на Андории, навещает друга, а моя мать и ее муж отправились на научную конференцию на Денобула Триакса.

– Это приятно слышать. Благодарю, что удовлетворили мой интерес, однако, не буду вас больше задерживать. Живите долго и процветайте, Кирк.

– Мира и долгой жизни, Сарек, – автоматически ответил адмирал, отключая связь и откидываясь в рабочем кресле.

Аманда, Вайнона и Питер были в безопасности, но оставались еще несколько миллиардов людей и инопланетян, мириады живых организмов, километры суши, тонны воды, настоящее, прошлое и важная часть будущего всего человечества, а значит и Федерации Объединенных Планет, а впоследствии, вероятно, и всей Галактики.

Он должен все это спасти. Собрать воедино лучшую команду на лучшем корабле, привлечь лучших специалистов и лучшее оборудование. Заново собрать себя из друзей, долга и опыта. Только хватит ли этого теперь, когда сам он утратил то лучшее, что у него когда-либо было?

Словно согнувшись под непосильной ношей Кирк склонился вперед и уперся лбом в свои сцепленные руки. Со стороны могло бы показаться, что он погрузился в молитву, но другие слова кричала его душа.

– Спок! Спок, вы нужны мне!

*ЮНИРАД (UNERAD – United Earth Aerospace Defense Command, по аналогии с существующим сейчас NORAD – North American Aerospace Defense Command. Тактический центр ведущий оперативное управление силами космической обороны.)

*gnome (гном) по английски звучит так же, как и Nome - городок на Аляске недалеко от которого располагается штаб ЮНИРАД


	11. Chapter 11

11.

После пронизывающего холода на высоте полторы тысячи метров песок под коленями Спока казался ему обжигающе горячим. Эридан все еще стоял высоко, но уже начал клониться к западу. Старейшины ожидали Спока на закате, а значит у него было восемнадцать минут до того, как надо было подняться и отправиться в путь. Впереди, прямо по направлению его взгляда лежал последний отрезок Пути. Глядя на истертые временем каменные плиты, Спок не ощущал в себе завершенности. Отправляясь в Гол он был уверен в том, что получит ответы на вопросы, мучившие его всю жизнь. Кто он? В чем его предназначение? Где его место в этом мире? Логика всесильна — этот постулат был неопровержим. Логика несла покой рациональности, объясняла существование всего на свете, расставляла приоритеты и пронизывала все сущее. Простой числовой ряд мог с одинаковой легкостью описать и галактики, и ракушки моллюсков. Однако, несмотря на то, что Спок провел в этой пустыне 2,56 стандартного года, дольше, чем 96 процентов всех адептов, прибывающих в Гол, он до этого самого момента так и не смог получить ответ.

Последнее испытание перед церемонией посвящения давало возможность взглянуть на самую суть учения Сурака, пройти вместе с ним этот непростой путь, который привел его к озарению тысячу лет назад. Спок в деталях вспомнил гладкую поверхность последней каменной плиты, на которой он ожидал увидеть слова, которые окажутся той самой неизвестной величиной в уравнении его жизни. Вместо этого он получил лишь ворох новых вопросов.

Легким усилием воли Спок очистил свой разум от этих мыслей, наблюдая за тем, как ветер терпеливо, крупинка за крупинкой, создавал небольшую песчаную насыпь возле его левого колена. Произведя в уме несложные расчеты, Спок определил, что если он останется неподвижен, то песок засыплет его с головой через 118.27 часа при условии, что сила и направление ветра не изменятся.

В памяти всплыли недавно прочитанные строки:

– Nam-tor rubah nen-torek t'ek'nam. Изменение – это главный процесс всего сущего.

В каждом слове Сурака, которое до этого момента изучал Спок, была несомненная, явная мудрость, понятная не только любому вулканцу, но и представителям множества других видов, включая людей. На одной планете его учение даже приравнивалось к священным текстам, а самого мудреца почитали, как божество, несмотря на все усилия вулканцев разубедить в этом туземцев. Уже почти тысячелетие общество на Вулкане основывалось на этой мудрости, и привело жителей планеты к миру и процветанию, однако всего этого оказалось недостаточно для того, чтобы один единственный полукровка получил ответы на свои вопросы.

Повинуясь чувству времени Спок поднялся, расправил складки своего одеяния и двинулся вперед, в Yon-ku-li, Долину Огня. Когда вдалеке показался вход в древнее святилище, Спок вновь опустился на колени, отдавая почести этой древней земле и своим предкам. Ожидая, когда у подножия исполинских статуй появятся жрецы, он собрался погрузиться в короткую медитацию, чтобы восстановить силы перед заключительной церемонией. Только теперь, когда его разум был одновременно и силен, и послушен, как никогда раньше, он сможет перенести шок, в который его ввергнет последняя ступень Kolinahr. Только теперь у него есть опыт и силы для того, чтобы подавить древнейшие инстинкты его расы, пойти наперекор могучему зову, который можно заглушить, но нельзя изгнать без чужой помощи. Только теперь он сможет остаться на месте, когда сухие пальцы жрицы коснутся его лица для того, чтобы забрать, вырвать, выжечь то, что, казалось, останется с ним навечно.

Спок вздрогнул от порыва прохладного ветра. Подняв лицо к небу, он увидел, что солнце уже коснулось края горного хребта, окружавшего долину. В тот же миг движение привлекло его внимание — в дверях храма появились жрецы. Поднявшись, Спок двинулся вперед, ощущая, как каждый шаг отдается в его голове, будто удар гонга. Ритм, несущий в себе незнакомую силу, чужую силу. С каждым шагом звук становился все ближе, но вместе с тем тише и четче, словно сноп света, сужающийся до лазерного луча.

Спок ясно уловил тот момент, когда он сам оказался в фокусе этого луча. Словно ниоткуда на него обрушился поток информации. Слова на сотнях языков, образы знакомые и невероятные, звуки, цвета, даже температура и давление менялись перед его внутренним взглядом с огромной скоростью. Одно мгновение растянулось на тысячу и вскоре Спок смог распознать в массе этой информации явные паттерны, сложные многоуровневые структуры, порядок без малейшего присутствия хаоса. Это была воплощенная логика, идеальный разум и Спок всем своим существом обратился к нему, стремясь распознать его язык, вступить с ним в общение. Однако что-то непрерывно маячило на периферии сознания, нарушая последовательность информации, неумолимо притягивая к себе внимание. В этом притяжении было что-то неуловимо знакомое и с каждым мгновением оно нарастало, заглушая все прочее. А потом в его разуме словно что-то взорвалось и стены, о которых Спок не вспоминал два с половиной года пошли трещинами. Пораженный, он не сразу заметил, что чужое присутствие исчезло из его разума.

Придя в себя, он обнаружил, что стоит перед храмом и жрица произносит слова посвящения, за которыми следует последняя ступень ритуала. Как завороженный, он наблюдал, как она приблизилась к нему, чтобы вручить ему символ абсолютной логики. Приняв его он окончательно выберет отказ от эмоций. Только с этим символом, как с пропуском, он сможет войти в храм и закончить то, что начал. Минуты отделяли его от того момента, когда все вопросы потеряют свою актуальность, просто исчезнув, стертые силой опытной жрицы.

Его рука взлетела вверх словно бы приняла решение сама по себе. Отвергнутый, символ абсолютной логики упал на древние плиты, вероятно, в первый раз за всю историю Kolinahr.

– Nam-tor ka-shi-ash pla-ash fai'ei dvun-tor kanok-vei. Шаг на месте равен шагу назад, ибо все движется.

Вооружившись этим изречением, словно горящим факелом, Спок поднялся с колен. Ему пора было отправляться в новый путь.

хххххх

Впервые за несколько месяцев в инженерном отсеке корабля «Энтерпрайз» было тихо, если не считать ровного гудения варп-ядра, смешанного с деловитым сопением младшего техника Войнича и изредка прерываемого еле слышной руганью младшего техника Н'Кулу. Руководитель инженерной службы лейтенант-коммандер Скотт любил тишину. Она означала, что с его малышкой все в порядке, все инжекторы работают исправно, температура плазмопроводов в зеленой зоне, а его подчиненные вместо порчи техники заняты только сдуванием с нее пыли.

Однако в последнее время тишина стала для Скотти редким удовольствием и модернизация корабля была тому не самой главной причиной. Новый капитан, Деккер, хоть и был славным малым, но взял привычку проводить уж слишком много времени в инженерном. Парнишка он был смышленый, этого у него никто не мог отнять. На предыдущем корабле он возглавлял научный отдел, а никого уровнем ниже чем без пяти минут гений на такую должность нынче не брали. Только вот у «Энтерпрайз» хватало технического персонала, а уж кто ей был нужен так это капитан. Такой, чтоб верить ему, как себе или даже больше. Такой... настоящий.

Незаметно для себя Скотти вздохнул. От этого звука Войнич чуть не подпрыгнул на месте и выронил модулятор на раскрытую консоль. Посыпались искры. Н'Кулу снова выругался и бросился обесточивать пульт управления, который они настраивали. Скотти расстроенно покачал головой.

– Что с вами сегодня такое? Весь день словно на иголках.

– Я в порядке, сэр, – быстро ответил Войнич.

Скотти в ответ только покачал головой, всем своим видом выражая, что «в порядке» имело слишком мало отношения к действительности. Войнич попробовал было сделать вид, что не замечает этого, зарывшись в консоль, но Н'Кулу с присущей ему бесцеремонностью ответил за него.

– Он просто боится этого полета.

– И ничего я не боюсь! – вскинулся Войнич. – Я просто... Нам ничего толком не говорили до сих пор. Я понимаю, секретность и все такое, но я просто хочу знать с чем мы имеем дело! Почему мы сейчас не со всеми наверху? Адмирал Кирк ведь приказал собраться всему экипажу.

– Всему экипажу, кроме персонала, занятого в «критически важных действиях по предполетной подготовке», – процитировал адмирала Скотти, – а мы как раз и есть этот самый персонал. Кстати, нам надо поторопиться, до отправления совсем мало времени осталось.

Подав красноречивый пример остальным, он вернулся к работе. Однако, через пару минут тишины мистер Скотт бросил взгляд на раскрасневшегося техника, в очередной раз вызвавшего сноп искр.

– Ладно уж, слушай сюда, – продолжил он прерванный было разговор. – По правде говоря, никто и не знает, с чем мы имеем дело. Известно одно – прямо к Земле летит здоровенная штука. Ни на что не похожая.

Оба младших техника уставились на своего начальника, жадно ловя каждое его слово.

– Эта махина каким-то неизвестным нам образом уничтожила три боевых птицы клингонов, да так, что ни одного атома не осталось. При этом сканеры ее не берут, понять, что там у нее внутри, невозможно, и на сообщения приветствия она не отвечает. Судя по расчетам уже через пару дней она будет тут. На ее мирные намерения надежды мало, а энергии в ней явно хватит на то, чтобы уничтожить не только Землю, но и всю Солнечную систему. Так-то вот.

Глядя на потрясенные лица подчиненных мистер Скотт поспешил их взбодрить.

– Не дрейфь, молодежь. С капитаном Кирком мы и не из таких передряг выбирались.

Н'Кулу в ответ на это скептически хмыкнул.

– Как-то он мало похож на то, что вы про него рассказывали. Мне он показался унылым и вялым.

– Скорее грустным и уставшим, – возразил ему Войнич.

По спине у Скотти пробежал холодок от того, насколько эти слова были близки к тому, что он и сам заметил при встрече с Кирком. То, что он догадывался о причине произошедших в Кирке изменений, нисколько не уменьшало его тревоги за капитана, за корабль, за их миссию.

– Да нет, – отмахнулся он от собственных мыслей, – вот увидите, он с этой штукой разберется одной левой. Кстати, я вам рассказывал про тот случай, когда капитан в одиночку и без оружия победил здоровенного горна, нет? Так вот...

хххххх

– Нет, Сарек, нет и еще раз нет!

– Жена, это решение было принято для твоей безопасности.

– Безопасности? – возмущенно воскликнула Аманда.

– И все еще остается единственным верным решением в данной ситуации, – невозмутимо продолжил Сарек. – Возвращение на Землю было ошибкой.

– Ошибкой? По твоему, что я должна была сделать, когда из трансляции узнала о всепланетной эвакуации?

– Максимально быстро покинуть зону повышенной опасности и сообщить о своем местонахождении в ближайший координационный центр.

Слова посла были абсолютно верны, но его жена не желала сдаваться без боя.

– Вот я и сообщила! Лично!

Сарек хотел было что-то возразить на это, но лицо Аманды уже осветила торжествующая улыбка.

– Разве положение об эвакуации не предписывает любым транспортным средствам прибыть на планету для забора людей?

– Совершенно верно. Исключение делается только для кораблей перевозящих опасные грузы, поврежденных или заполненных на 97% от номинальной грузоподъемности.

– Ну, вот мы и прибыли, – лукаво улыбнулась мужу Аманда.

Признав поражение, Сарек тем не менее добавил:

– Уверен, комитету по транспорту необходимо пересмотреть критерии опасности грузов.

В ответ на это землянка звонко рассмеялась и протянула мужу руку.

– Какой же вы льстец, господин посол.

Сарек потянулся к жене, отвечая на жест, но в этот момент словно эхо отдаленного взрыва прозвучало в его голове и мгновение спустя яркая вспышка ослепила его. Через два удара сердца все закончилось так же стремительно, как началось. Улыбка на лице Аманды еще не успела полностью смениться выражением тревоги, которую он тут же постарался развеять.

– Нет повода для беспокойства.

Как обычно, эти слова помогли мало и Сарек взял жену за руки, добавив:

– Это Спок. Я почувствовал его.

– О, боже! Это... это ведь значит, что он...

– Да. Он возвращается.

Вместо ответа Аманда крепко обняла его, уткнувшись лицом в его грудь. Так же молча Сарек обнял жену в ответ, зная, что она плачет, а также зная, что эти слезы не от горя.

хххххххх

Все шло не так, как должно было.

Вернувшись на мостик после разговора с Декером и отповеди Маккоя, Кирк остановился возле капитанского кресла, взялся за спинку и повертел его туда-сюда, разглядывая непривычные очертания. Этот предмет, еще несколько минут назад казавшийся ему чужеродным, вдруг оказался на своем месте, идеально подходящим этому новому мостику новой «Энтерпрайз». Новому капитану.

Единственный, кто был здесь чужим, это он сам. Все, что осталось от Дж. Т. Кирка, это лишь пустая оболочка, полустертая голограмма. Едва он принял командование, как два члена экипажа погибли еще до начала миссии, а пару минут назад его самонадеянность едва не погубила и всех остальных. Он даже не нашел, что сказать экипажу тогда, перед вылетом, после того, как поставил их перед лицом чудовищной опасности. Они смотрели на него, отчаянно нуждаясь хоть в каком-то воодушевлении, а он не мог найти в себе ничего, кроме пустоты. Голодная бездна внутри него успокаивала и манила сдаться, перестать бороться, признать поражение. В конце-концов, он всего лишь человек, твердила она, никому не под силу потерять душу и остаться самим собой.

Усилием воли Кирк заглушил эту песнь сирены, разжал пальцы и решительно сел в кресло, надеясь, что на спинке не осталось вмятин от его ногтей. Это было бы низко с его стороны, таким глупым способом испортить столь знаковую вещь, как капитанское кресло. Боунс прав, он одержим этим кораблем. Однако этот корабль был для него всей его жизнью, а за жизнь Кирк всегда боролся до последнего дыхания, так что не сдастся и теперь. Здесь его место, всегда было и всегда будет. Приняв решение, он поудобнее уселся в кресле и как раз собирался связаться с инженерным отсеком, как вдруг словно что-то толкнуло его изнутри.

Двери лифта за его спиной открылись с тихим шелестом.

ххххххххх

Без сомнений, здесь не обошлось без вмешательства его отца, так как уже через сорок восемь минут после того, как Спок прервал Kolinahr, его шаттл заходил на посадку в ближайшем космопорту. Спустя еще тридцать минут судно с одним пассажиром покинуло орбиту Вулкана, двигаясь на максимальной скорости. Еще на Вулкане Спок передал секретный рапорт командованию Звездного Флота, а в ответ получил первый уровень доступа ко всей информации, связанной с неопознанным объектом, включая оперативные данные о его местоположении. Расчеты показывали, что шаттл успеет перехватить «Энтерпрайз» только на подходе к объекту, но это было лучшее, на что они могли рассчитывать.

Первые несколько часов пути Спок посвятил медитации. Его тело и разум нуждались в восстановлении после перенесенных испытаний. Блуждая в глубинах собственного разума Спок старательно избегал приближаться к до недавнего времени крепко запертому тайнику. Стены, которые он возвел, казались ему нерушимыми, однако теперь они грозили исчезнуть от одной лишь направленной мысли. Поэтому Спок старательно думал о чем угодно, только не о часовой бомбе в его голове. Это не потребовало от него много усилий, поскольку за время полета ему требовалось наверстать пропущенные два с половиной года. Новые процедуры, новое оборудование, чертежи и схемы, графики и таблицы. «Энтрепрайз» прошла обширную модификацию и теперь только внешне напоминала прежний корабль. Новые протоколы связи, новый код шифрования (очевидно, ромуланцам удалось таки взломать предыдущий). Информации, которую следовало усвоить за считанные часы, было чрезвычайно много, но для Спока это было лучшим времяпровождением. В результате, когда пилот шаттла получил разрешение на стыковку с «Энтерпрайз» раньше расчетного времени, Спок уже знал о проблемах с двигателем корабля и был готов их исправить.

Единственное, к чему он не был готов, это к тому, что едва он зайдет на мостик, как знакомые карие глаза на несколько мгновений практически парализуют его. В них было столько эмоций, которые Спок не мог и не хотел называть, что он удивился, что ни капли из этого океана за все это время не просочилось через связь. Связь. До того, как эта простая мысль сломает его, обрушив остатки стен, Спок был вынужден отвернуться и сосредоточиться на конкретной задаче. Его предположения касательно ошибки в уравнении были верны, а это значило, что он сможет быстро исправить неполадки и корабль снова ляжет на курс. Все шло согласно плану. Единственным исключением из него были карие глаза, которые как магнитом притягивали взгляд вулканца. Когда Кирк окликнул его на пороге турболифта, Спок нашел в себе силы не оборачиваться.

хххххххх

В течении всей беседы капитана с вулканцем Леонард чувствовал себя странно. Не столько третьим лишним, сколько своеобразной дуэньей. Понятное дело, Джиму нужна была поддержка при общении с этим странным новым Споком, но Маккой был уверен, что встретившись через два с половиной года разлуки они точно нуждались в продолжительном разговоре наедине. Единственное, почему Леонард согласился присутствовать на встрече было его беспокойство за друга. Два с половиной года назад Кирк потерял корабль и Спока и с тех пор жил, словно робот. Ни друзей, ни развлечений, ни отдыха. Боунс почти на сто процентов был уверен, что тот даже ни с кем не переспал за это время, а для молодого здорового мужчины это было не совсем нормально с точки зрения биологии. И вот теперь, когда Джим вернул себе корабль, когда каким-то чудом Спок явился словно черт из табакерки, Маккой начал опасаться, что малейшая неудача с кораблем или Споком может сломать его друга окончательно.

Полный тревог и сомнений он вернулся после этого разговора в медотсек.

– Доктор? – спокойный голос Чэпел вывел его из раздумий.

– Доктор? – ответил он и усмехнулся.

– Все в порядке, Леонард?

– Я бы покривил душой, если бы ответил «да», Кристина. И хоть я и никак не могу привыкнуть к вашей новой степени, но я хорошо помню, что вас я никогда не мог обмануть.

Чэпел улыбнулась на это мягкой улыбкой.

– Не припомню случая, когда бы вам это потребовалось делать.

– Это верно, – согласился Маккой. – Ну что? Круг замкнулся? Помнится, когда вы поступили на службу медсестрой, вы оставили позади блестящую научную карьеру?

– Не такую уж и блестящую, – скромно возразила Кристина.

– О, не прибедняйтесь! – отмахнулся от ее возражений Маккой. – С вашим интеллектом и опытом вы в любой момент могли перейти в научный отдел. Не отрицаю, если бы вы это сделали, я бы потерял первоклассную медсестру.

– Леонард, с помощью лести вам не удастся избежать ответа на мой вопрос, – мягко укорила его Чэпел.

– Ох уж эта ваша проницательность, Кристина, – пробурчал Маккой.

После короткой паузы во время которой Леонард не проронил ни слова, Чэпел вздохнула:

– Хорошо. Я понимаю, это не мое дело. Просто я тоже переживаю за них обоих.

– За обоих?! – неожиданно взорвался Маккой. – Нет уж! Именно этот ушастый гоблин виноват в том, что Джим на себя не похож. Почему он сбежал, это его причины, но только последние трусы делают это так, как сделал он! Чертов полукровка! И я еще считал его своим другом!

Чэпел дала доктору отдышаться после его гневной тирады.

– Прошлое не изменишь, но они могут еще изменить свое будущее.

– Теперь мне в это уже слабо верится, – буркнул в ответ Маккой.

На это Чэпел только негромко рассмеялась.

– Уж чему научили меня пять лет на «Энтерпрайз», так это тому, что даже самые невероятные вещи иногда случаются.

В ответ Маккой лишь демонстративно покачал головой, но при этом незаметно скрестил пальцы рук на удачу.

хххххххххх

– Инженерная, попробуйте навести луч транспортера на сигнал скафандра мистера Спока.

Не дав Деккеру закончить, Кирк щелкнул по клавише связи.

– Отставить, инженерная!

После паузы из динамика раздалось ответное «есть отставить, капитан» и Джим отключил связь, разворачиваясь вместе с креслом к очевидно раздраженному Деккеру.

– Использовать транспортер слишком опасно, – ответил он на не высказанный вопрос. – Во-первых, луч транспортера может быть расценен, как враждебное действие с нашей стороны. Во-вторых, он совершенно точно привлечет внимание Виджера к мистеру Споку и поставит его жизнь под угрозу.

Развернувшись обратно, Кирк добавил вполголоса:

– Раз уж мистер Спок пошел на такие кардинальные меры для осуществления этой вылазки, по-крайней мере, дадим ему шанс благополучно завершить ее. В одном он безусловно прав, информация нам нужна, как воздух.

Закусив нижнюю губу, Джим некоторое время вглядывался в экран. Внезапно он вскочил на ноги, пораженный какой-то мыслью. Обернувшись, он щелкнул по клавише связи на подлокотнике своего кресла:

– Мостик оператору третьего шлюза. Подготовьте один инженерный скафандр для выхода.

Получив подтверждение, Кирк обернулся к Деккеру.

– Командование на вас.

– Сэр, вы же не собираетесь?..

– Лететь следом? Нет, это было бы глупо.

– Тогда зачем?

– Мистер Спок использовал аварийный модуль, чтобы проникнуть внутрь максимально быстро, так как его скафандр не обладает собственными двигателями. Его выбор логичен, так как в инженерных скафандрах есть модуль дистанционного управления и он прекрасно знает, что в таком случае мы могли бы перехватить управление скафандром и вернуть его на корабль.

– Я все равно не понимаю, зачем вам...

– Без двигателей, – перебил его Кирк, – мистер Спок не сможет вернуться на корабль. Транспортер или шаттл в данном случае привлекут слишком много внимания, а весь смысл секретной вылазки в том, что она секретна, не так ли? – мягко улыбнулся Деккеру капитан.

– Так точно, – неожиданно для самого себя согласился тот.

– Вот и отлично, – Джим на мгновение сжал предплечье Уилла и затем покинул мостик, оставив того в полной растерянности.

хххххххх

Огромная махина впереди него медленно пульсировала, словно гигантская актиния. Невесомость нисколько не помогала побороть ощущение, будто его затягивает в бездну, в которой не так давно исчез Спок. Скосив глаза на показатели, Кирк убедился, что он практически не движется, если не считать небольшого вращения. Согласно хронометру, с тех пор, как он залез в скафандр, прошло не больше десяти минут. С тех пор как Спок отправился внутрь Виджера, прошло немногим больше. С тех пор как Кирк ступил на борт «Энтерпрайз» прошло двадцать три часа. Тяжелое прошлое только что оборвалось, а будущее еще не возникло. Джим беспомощно висел посреди неизвестного, одинаково далеко и от своего корабля и от Спока.

Невозможность что-то сделать физически заставляла его концентрироваться на единой мысли, едином желании. Усилием воли Кирк расслабил конечности, бунтующие против вынужденного безделья тогда, когда все его существо рвалось вперед, к невидимой пока цели. Когда крошечная фигурка появилась на фоне гигантского шлюза Джим так резко выдохнул от облегчения, что на мгновение у него запотело стекло шлема. Потом система циркуляции скафандра справилась с этим недоразумением и Кирк снова увидел Спока. Тот невыносимо медленно летел в его сторону и что-то странное было в его движениях. Чем больше сокращалось расстояние между ними, тем сильнее становилось беспокойство капитана. Вулканец не шевелил руками и ногами, его конечности двигались по инерции, как у брошенной в воздух тряпичной куклы.

Несколько бесконечных мгновений и точных маневров спустя Кирк, наконец-то, перехватил Спока. Первым делом он прижал свой шлем к шлему вулканца и проверил жизненные показатели. К величайшему облегчению Джима, Спок был жив, но очевидно без сознания. Включив двигатели скафандра и мысленно сетуя на малую их мощность, Кирк направился к кораблю, попутно вызывая медотсек.

У шлюза их уже ждала медицинская бригада во главе с Чэпел. Они незамедлительно погрузили Спока прямо в скафандре на гравиносилки. Джим не успел еще отстегнуть свой шлем, как они уже покинули помещение, направляясь в лазарет. Избавившись от скафандра и переодевшись обратно в форму, Джим почти побежал за ними следом.

ххххххх

Остаточные образы после мелдинга проносились в его сознании, словно гонимые ветром листья. Краем сознания Спок понимал, что он уже не в открытом космосе, но это знание было настолько мелким по сравнению с ошеломляющим открытием, которое он только что сделал. Он только что прикоснулся к разуму настолько обширному, что мог вместить в себя сотню Вселенных, но вместо ответов этот совершенный разум завалил его вопросами. Странно, но вместо разочарования Спок почему-то испытал облегчение, а еще какое-то клокочущее ощущение в животе и груди. Через несколько мгновений он понял, что смеется, и от неожиданности происходящего ненадолго пришел в себя.

Джим склонился над ним и Спок попытался рассказать ему, все, что он узнал, но хаотичные образы снова мельтешили перед его глазами, сбивая с толку, ломая ориентиры. Была одна вещь, самое главное открытие, которое он непременно должен был сообщить Джиму, но губы уже не слушались его, а затем и веки закрылись сами собой, отрезая его от мира.

А потом Джим вдруг был рядом и его яркое присутствие прогнало тьму. Окончательно придя в себя, Спок осознал, что находится в лазарете, что руки Джима сжимают его плечи, а глаза полны тревоги. А также, что слияние с Виджером уничтожило все стены и щиты, которые он возводил за свою жизнь.

– Что ты должен был знать, Спок? – спросил его Джим, отмахнувшись от доктора Маккоя.

Спок посмотрел в карие глаза, отчаянно искавшие ответ на его лице. Но как он сможет выразить то, что неспособен понять даже такой великий разум, как Виджер?

Потому Спок просто поднял руку с кровати и сжал предплечье Джима. Видимо, это был правильный ответ, так как Джим понял его. Когда их руки соединились, это было словно первый глоток свежего воздуха за два с половиной года.

– Ты?

– Да.

– Да.

Короткий мысленный разговор, единственное, что им было позволено сейчас. Сначала им надо разобраться с Виджером, а потом у них будет время. Потому у них будет все время во Вселенной.


	12. Chapter 12

12.

На экране были только звезды и краешек диска Земли. Все было кончено. Сканеры не обнаруживали никакого присутствия сверхмассивного объекта, который еще недавно угрожал уничтожить все живое на планете. Вздох облегчения пронесся по мостику и тут же все станции ожили запросами, а Ухура едва не подпрыгнула на месте, когда волна входящих сообщений нахлынула на корабль. Официальные требования доложить обстановку, за которыми прятались обычный человеческий страх и надежда. Кирк был счастлив передать сообщение о том, что угрозы больше нет, что никто не пострадал, за исключением навигатора Алии и капитана — он особенно подчеркнул – капитана Деккера. Но даже их исчезновение Джим никак не мог назвать трагедией.

Он вновь вспомнил с какой уверенностью и воодушевлением Уилл сказал ему:

– Джим, я хочу этого. Я хочу этого настолько же сильно, насколько вы хотели «Энтерпрайз».

И потом, все эти огни и сияние. Это не было смертью, это было началом новой жизни. К тому же, Джим ни на секунду не сомневался, что если бы на месте Айлии оказался бы Спок, он сам сделал бы тоже самое.

Спок. От одного лишь этого имени Джима окутывало золотистое облако счастья. Ему хотелось забыть обо всем и отдать приказ включить доступный теперь седьмой варп куда глаза глядят, отправиться открывать новые удивительные миры, знакомиться с замечательными людьми и инопланетянами, и всегда и везде делить этот прекрасный мир со Споком.

Однако реальность никак не сочеталась с этими мечтами. Эйфория от успешного завершения миссии среди членов команды продержалась недолго. За прошедшие трое суток практически все они не имели возможности полноценно выспаться и теперь усталость брала свое. Сам Кирк за это время поспал всего пару часов, но не имел права расслабляться, пока экипаж не покинет корабль. Всей команде выдали три дня увольнительных, а «Энтерпрайз» предстояло вернуться в док для завершения модификаций. Из-за спешного вылета на корабле не функционировало множество вспомогательных систем, даже репликаторы были запрограммированы только на базовый рацион. По расчетам Скотти, требовалось еще две недели на то, чтобы полностью привести корабль в порядок и протестировать все системы.

Самому Кирку предстояло подготовить подробный рапорт о миссии, особенно о той части ее, что касалась исчезновения Уилла и Айлии. Джим предполагал, что у командования будет много вопросов по этому поводу. Многообещающий молодой капитан и первоклассный навигатор — это была заметная потеря для Звездного флота. В настоящее время в строю были всего четырнадцать кораблей класса Конституция, а класс Эксельсиор пока еще находился в чертежах. При без малого миллионе служащих Звездного флота, считая все космические станции, корабли, базы и учебные заведения, каждый из этих четырнадцати капитанов был, по старинному выражению, на вес золота. Деккера назначили на эту должность после полугода различных испытаний и тестов, выбрав его из более чем двухста кандидатов. Поскольку его первый профиль был научным, а не командным, ему пришлось для этого пройти дополнительную подготовку в Академии. Там они и познакомились с Кирком, на его лекциях по тактике космического боя.

– Капитан.

– Да, мистер Спок? – немедленно откликнулся Джим, очнувшись от своих мыслей.

Вместо ответа вулканец глазами показал ему на что-то за его правым плечом и, оглянувшись, Джим понял, что прибыли техники, готовые принять у него корабль. Перекинувшись парой слов с руководителем работ и подписав все документы, Кирк пожелал всем удачи и вместе со Споком направился в ближайшую транспортерную. Короткий путь туда они провели в тишине, но перед нужной дверью Джим вдруг остановил вулканца коротким прикосновением к плечу.

– Спок.

– Да, Джим?

Против воли улыбнувшись обращению по имени, капитан продолжил весьма сумбурно:

– Я подумал, вы, наверное, хотите проведать отца, и я буду рад, не в том смысле, что я не буду рад, если вы со мной, просто я не...

– Джим.

Тот выдохнул, замолкая. Потом потер лоб и добавил с извиняющейся улыбкой:

– Простите, я видимо просто устал.

– Извинения излишни. Отвечая на ваш вопрос, нет, у меня нет намерения сейчас встречаться с отцом. В действительности, – продолжил Спок неожиданно для самого себя, ощущая, как невесть откуда взявшийся огненный шар пытается разрастись и вырваться за пределы его тела, – единственная персона, с которой я бы предпочел сейчас вступать в контакт, это вы. Если вы не имеете возражений, – добавил он, пока капитан не успел ответить.

Счастливая улыбка Кирка на несколько мгновений затмила собой все окружающее. Несмотря на то, что никто из них не двигался, Споку вдруг показалось, будто Джим внезапно оказался ближе, чем был до этого, и, что было совсем непонятно, каким-то образом даже реальнее.

– У меня нет возражений, – ответил Джим, продолжая улыбаться.

Несколько мгновений они продолжали все также стоять и смотреть друг на друга, пока коммуникатор на запястье Кирка не подал сигнал.

– О, нас наверное уже потеряли, – почему-то понизив голос, сказал Джим и ответил на вызов.

– Кирк слушает.

– Капитан, центр управления разрешил отправку. Если вам не нужно на Меркурий, рекомендую поторопиться.

– Принято, мы уже у транспортерной.

– Удачи, капитан.

– Доброго пути. Кирк закончил.

Становясь на платформу транспортера, Джим не удержался от того, чтобы посмотреть на вулканца. Два с половиной года назад он точно также покидал опустевший корабль. Тогда на Земле его также ждало неизвестное будущее, но тогда с ним не было Спока. Джим пока не решался на что-то надеяться, но ведь спустя годы их связь все еще существовала, и там, в медотсеке, они вместе разделили что-то очень важное.

Через несколько мгновений они были на Земле. Улыбнувшись знакомому лицу за пультом, Джим спросил:

– Служебный выход?

– Так точно, сэр, – ответил ему оператор, явно довольный тем, что капитан его запомнил.

Когда они со Споком оказались на улице, Джим не удержался от того, чтобы вздохнуть полной грудью. Сентябрь в Сан-Франциско всегда был самым благодатным месяцем и в этом году он не стал исключением. Туманы уже практически сошли на нет, обнажив элегантные линии знаменитого моста. Солнце садилось медленно и величаво, перед закатом окидывая город теплым взглядом и желая ему спокойных снов.

– Адмирал! – чей-то высокий голос вдруг нарушил и без того недолгий момент покоя.

Обернувшись на голос Кирк тут же пожалел, что сделал это. К ним практически бежал молодой человек, со всех сторон обвешанный различной аппаратурой, которая подпрыгивала и грозила свалиться с его плеч и головы при каждом шаге. За ним мельтешили еще парочка журналистов разной степени укомплектованности техникой. Джим устало вздохнул, смиряясь с неизбежным.

Спасение пришло с неожиданной стороны. Знакомый звук заставил Кирка поднять голову за несколько мгновений до того, как аэрокар с эмблемами Звездного флота на бортах опустился на землю, отгородив Джима и Спока от журналистов. Не раздумывая, Кирк направился к открывшейся двери автомобиля и забрался в салон. Пока вулканец занимал соседнее сидение, Джим успел поприветствовать их спасителя.

– Энди, я ваш должник.

– Забудьте, – только отмахнулся Макрайт, поднимая аэрокар в воздух, – нынче вся планета у вас в долгу, так что это самое меньшее, что я могу сделать.

Поднявшись на разрешенную высоту и передав управление автопилоту, Макрайт повернулся к своим пассажирам и продолжил:

– Это и к вам относится, мистер Спок. И кстати, добро пожаловать обратно в семью.

– Уверяю вас, адмирал, моя семья... - начал было вулканец, но Джим остановил его, легко коснувшись рукава.

– Я думаю, адмирал имел ввиду Звездный флот. Кстати, Энди, я смотрю, мистер Спок не единственный, кто вернулся.

– Да уж, Джим, не одного вас вытащили из чулана в связи с этой заварушкой. Когда вы умчались спасать наши задницы, Ногура все-таки воспользовался положением о мобилизации и вернул меня на активную службу. Так что согласно протоколу, я освобождаю вас от должности руководителя операций флота, капитан.

Глядя на разом помолодевшего друга, Кирк усмехнулся и ответил не по протоколу:

– Значит я был прав два года назад, что не удалил шаблоны документов с вашими настройками.

– О, да, хотел поблагодарить вас, они сэкономили мне кучу времени в эти три дня.

– Кстати, как вы тут эти дни?

– Поверьте мне, Джим, это был сущий кошмар...

Предположив, что в ближайшее время его внимание к беседе не потребуется, Спок погрузился в собственные мысли. С момента контакта с Виджером у него не было возможности спокойно осмыслить происходящее и оттого мир вокруг казался неприятно зыбким. Без ментальных барьеров он ощущал себя беззащитным и это тоже не добавляло душевного равновесия, а также определяло приоритет номер один на ближайшее время. Ему было необходим уделить время медитации и восстановлению хотя бы той части барьеров, которая сделает его пребывание среди землян терпимым.

Приоритет номер два он так и не успел сформулировать, потому что аэрокар, огибая высокое здание, заложил крутой вираж и, равнодушная к проблемам вулканца, гравитация бесцеремонно придвинула к нему сидящего рядом человека. Капитан, увлеченный беседой, не обратил на это никакого внимания, в то время как Споку потребовалось немало усилий для того, чтобы никак не отреагировать на прикосновение. Дыхание оставалось таким же ровным, руки все так же лежали на коленях и только едва-едва подрагивали, но это можно было списать на вибрацию аэрокара. Неожиданно контакт прекратился и внешний мир снова возник вокруг Спока. Беседа к тому времени закончилась и адмирал Макрайт вновь вернулся к управлению аэрокаром. Бросив взгляд в окно, вулканец понял, что они снижаются.

Eдва лишь автомобиль коснулся посадочной площадки Спок поспешил выбраться наружу. Холодный ветер тут же мазнул его по шее, словно напоминая, что он снова находится на Земле. Пока капитан прощался с Макрайтом, Спок успел оглядеться. Они находились на крыше одного из зданий в жилом массиве, располагавшемся на самом берегу. Закатное солнце высвечивало противоположную сторону залива и по очертаниям береговой линии вулканец мог с большой долей вероятности определить свое точное местонахождение.

Позади раздался гул поднимающегося аэрокара и Спок обернулся на звук. Капитан стоял в двух шагах и смотрел на него, готовая родиться улыбка искрилась в уголках его глаз.

– Сюда, – Джим махнул ему рукой и двинулся ко входу в здание. Спок последовал за ним и через несколько минут оказался в гостиной апартаментов, принадлежащих, по всей видимости, капитану. Тот прямо с порога направился к терминалу управления, скрытому в стене, и принялся что-то менять в настройках. Слух вулканца сразу же уловил изменения в еле слышных звуках, которые издавала система вентиляции.

Закрыв панель, Джим обернулся к Споку и торопливо спросил:

– Чаю? Или может воды?

– Нет, благодарю, – вежливо ответил вулканец.

Капитан хотел было сказать что-то еще, но, по всей видимости, передумал. Несколько мгновений Спок наблюдал за тем, как Джим молча кусал губы, как он часто делал, когда пытался принять трудное решение. Неожиданно на Спока навалилась уверенность в том, что капитан чего-то ждет от него. Эта простая мысль практически парализовала его. Какова вероятность, что его предположение правда? Шансы на то, что он заблуждается высоки, а ошибка в выводах приведет к непростительной оплошности. Если все-таки от него действительно чего-то ждут, то чего? Как можно понять это, если нет никакой входящей информации, никаких данных для анализа?

Потом Джим неожиданно зевнул и напряжение момента прошло так же быстро, как возникло. Потерев глаза кончиками пальцев, капитан неопределенно взмахнул рукой.

– Ладно, тогда будьте как дома, а я с вашего позволения отправлюсь в душ, у меня после двух дней в этой новой форме все тело зудит.

Не дожидаясь ответа Джим отправился вглубь квартиры, оставив Спока одного. Спустя пару мгновений послышался приглушенный звук льющейся воды. Совершенно не понимая, что ему делать, вулканец огляделся по сторонам и сразу обратил внимание на миниатюрную копию древнего парусного судна. Пока он разглядывал искусно выполненную модель, шум воды словно бы приблизился, все больше и больше завладевая его вниманием, словно пытаясь ему что-то сказать. Оторвавшись от созерцания корабля Спок сосредоточился на звуке, пытаясь понять, почему тот вызывает в нем легкое беспокойство. Тренированная память вулканца немедленно вытащила на свет воспоминание, связанное со всеми тремя переменными: сам Спок, капитан и шум воды в душе.

Спок невольно глубоко вздохнул и оперся о стол, когда вместе с воспоминанием на него нахлынули связанные с ним эмоции. За те часы, что прошли с момента контакта с Виджером, это была самая сильная волна. Предыдущие приходили и уходили, оставляя Спока в обманчивой уверенности, что он может справиться со своими вновь обретенными эмоциями. В этот раз ему потребовалось целую минуту потратить на дыхательное упражнение, которое сняло спазм. Однако, сами эмоции никуда не делись, вызывая в его теле непредсказуемые физические ощущения, от покалывания кожи на голове до уже знакомого ему огненного шара в животе.

Осторожно вернувшись к воспоминанию, Спок легко смог провести аналогии между текущей ситуацией и прошлым опытом. Но не только этот анализ заставил его сделать шаг, а потом и еще и еще. При одной мысли о Джиме пламя внутри Спока видоизменилось, затапливая все его тело волнами жара и размывая границы разума, но не разрушая их полностью. Потому оказавшись перед дверью в ванную комнату, Спок разделся совершенно буднично, сложив одежду на полу аккуратной стопкой.

А потом открыл дверь.

Джим балансировал на грани между сном и явью, прислонившись спиной к мокрой стене. Потоки воды стекали по его бессильно опущенным плечам, темные завитки волос налипли на лоб и щеки, с кончика носа то и дело срывались и падали капли. Ему надо было выключить воду и отправляться спать, но усталость вместе с неуверенностью нависли на нем тяжким грузом, заставляя его глаза непроизвольно закрыться. В какой-то момент он видимо все-таки задремал, потому что Спок почему-то оказался рядом, совершенно голый и такой же мокрый. Потом тот обнял его и с прикосновением пришло понимание, что это настоящий Спок, но сознание Джима уже не могло увидеть особых различий между реальностью и сном, а потому тот нисколько не удивился. Он потянулся было поцеловать вулканца, но его тело от макушки до пят налилось свинцом, а потому он просто уткнулся лбом ему в плечо и закрыл глаза.

В тот же миг Спок подхватил оседающего Джима, крепко прижав его к себе, и тут же чуть не рухнул сам. Судорожно дыша, он пытался вернуть себе контроль, но дыхательные практики плохо сочетались с высоким уровнем дисперсии воды в воздухе. Сконцентрировавшись на этой мысли Спок сумел дотянуться до крана и выключить душ. Дышать стало сразу намного легче и, хотя спазм все еще не отпустил его, это было уже неважно. Игнорируя проблемы собственного тела, Спок сосредоточился на том, кого держал в руках. Одеревеневшие мышцы не слушались, а нервная система продолжала посылать противоречивые импульсы и ему сложно было определить, с каким усилием он сжимает грудную клетку человека. Спок отбросил бесплодные попытки и постарался вычленить из хаоса, обрушившегося на его разум, только один конкретный поток информации. Тот был слаб, задавлен, заглушен ментальными барьерами и едва ощутим, но чем больше вулканец пытался найти его, нащупать, услышать его, тем больше успокаивался его разум, тем больше контроля обретал он над собственным телом.

Через несколько минут Спок пришел в себя на столько, чтобы понять, что капитан спит и не испытывает дискомфорта. Рискнув пошевелиться, вулканец дотянулся до полотенца и максимально осторожно обернул им Джима. Отодвинув в сторону дверь душевой, он подхватил человека на руки и вышел из ванной. Ближайшая дверь оказалась кабинетом, а вот со второй ему повезло больше. Размотав полотенце, Спок аккуратно уложил Джима на кровать и накрыл одеялом. Затем он отнес полотенце в ванную, попутно заметив, что в квартире стало ощутимо теплее, а так же что его кожа успела впитать часть влаги и практически высохнуть. Забрав свою одежду с пола, он вернулся в спальню. В этот раз всего доля секунды понадобилась ему на то, чтобы принять решение. Оставив одежду на кресле возле окна, Спок забрался в кровать.

Впервые за долгое время они были так близко и только вдвоем. Джим крепко спал и огонь внутри Спока, недавно грозивший сжечь его дотла, казалось, тоже уснул. Эмоции вулканца словно бы жили своей жизнью, все так же сопротивляясь контролю и не следуя логике. Невозможность предсказать свои собственные реакции на то или иное событие озадачивала Спока. Как могут вести рациональный образ жизни существа, в которых столько противоречий? Как сможет он сам жить дальше, не подавляя эмоции? И сможет ли? Ясно было одно, Споку предстояло найти свой собственный, уникальный баланс между логикой и чувствами. С этой мыслью он и заснул.

Через одиннадцать часов восемнадцать минут Спок проснулся и открыл глаза. Негромкий звук, который стал причиной его пробуждения, раздавался с противоположной стороны кровати и постепенно нарастал. Определив в источнике звука будильник, вулканец осторожно дотянулся до прибора и выключил его, стараясь не потревожить спящего рядом человека. В комнате было достаточно тепло для того, чтобы Спок не испытывал дискомфорта, а вот Джиму, судя по всему, было очень жарко. Тот во сне разметался по большей части кровати, скинув с себя одеяло. До восхода солнца оставалось еще как минимум тридцать минут, но было уже достаточно светло для того, чтобы Спок мог разглядеть капли пота, выступившие на лбу и над верхней губой человека. И без того темные волоски на груди намокли от влаги и резко выделялись на фоне светлой кожи. В очередной раз за последние сутки Спок отметил про себя, насколько Джим сильно изменился внешне. Чувство, очень похожее на неуверенность или даже растерянность, защекотало вулканца внизу живота.

В этот момент будильник начал звонить снова. В этот раз, потянувшись выключить прибор, Спок едва-едва достал до него и тут же почувствовал, что заваливается на спящего. Инстинктивно выставив руку для опоры, вулканец уперся прямо в грудь человеку и тут же дернулся всем телом в запоздалой попытке отстраниться. Однако теплая ладонь перехватила его запястье, возвращая его руку на прежнее место, удерживая ее и поглаживая кончиками пальцев. Несколько ударов сердца вулканец просто смотрел на свою ладонь, лежащую на груди Джима, и только когда человек отпустил его руку перевел взгляд на его лицо. Тот несколько мгновений смотрел на него, а потом медленно закрыл глаза, запрокидывая голову, словно открываясь навстречу вулканцу.

Что-то внутри Спока содрогнулось, словно где-то в глубине взорвалась бомба, но до поверхности дошло лишь эхо этого взрыва. Однако следом за первой ударной волной тут же пришла вторая и обожгла вулканца огнем. К третьей он приготовился заранее, но оказался наименее к ней готов. Он был готов к чему угодно, но не к тому, что его захлестнет тоска и отчаяние. На мгновения или на столетия он потерялся в этом океане неизбывного одиночества, он блуждал без смысла и цели в горько-соленом мраке, он боролся за каждый вдох и с каждым выдохом неизбежно терял еще и еще одну каплю надежды. У него не было других мыслей и желаний, кроме как найти, отыскать, вернуть, прикоснуться, соединиться, слиться воедино...

Когда вулканец убрал руку с его груди Джим тут же открыл глаза, встревоженно глядя на Спока и тут же расслабляясь, когда тот прижал пальцы к его лицу знакомым жестом.

– Джим.

– Да, Спок?

– Уберите щиты.

Голос вулканца был хриплым и глаза блестели лихорадочным огнем, так что Джим снова забеспокоился.

– Вы уверены?

Вместо ответа Спок только напряженно кивнул и Кирк вдруг понял, что вулканцу трудно дышать.

Лихорадочно вспоминая, как он когда-то это делал, Джим попытался представить себе свои ментальные щиты и приказать им опуститься. Ничего не произошло, только теперь Спок уже совершенно задыхался и его рука на лице Джима начала дрожать. Это нисколько не помогало Кирку сосредоточиться, но он изо всех сил снова и снова пытался убрать ментальные барьеры, однако те стояли, словно каменные. Внезапно осознание ударило его, словно молнией. Его повторяющийся кошмар не был обычным сном. Каждую ночь его подсознание пыталось освободиться от того, что должно было быть защитой, а стало его тюрьмой. Пытаясь скрыться от боли он запер сам себя в небольшом уголке собственного подсознания и оказался в ловушке.

Однако решение нашлось сразу же и Джим закрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь. Картины самого первого его кошмара обрушились на него с неправдоподобной реальностью. Ему во чтобы то ни стало надо было добраться до мостика, пробираясь сквозь старые и новые помехи и препятствия. В этот раз он был к ним готов и вскоре оказался на мостике, немедленно направляясь к инженерной консоли.

– Компьютер, это капитан Джеймс Т. Кирк, запрашиваю доступ к системе безопасности.

– Капитан Джеймс Т. Кирк, личность подтверждена, доступ разрешен.

– Компьютер, инициировать самоликвидацию. Последовательность один. Код один один А.

– Последовательность инициирована.

– Компьютер. Инициировать последовательность два. Код один один два Б.

– Внимание. Для инициации второй последовательности необходимо подтверждение другого старшего офицера.

Джим оперся о консоль сжатыми кулаками и шумно выдохнул.

– Компьютер, ты всего лишь образ из моего подсознания, так какого черта тебе чье-то подтверждение?! Я создал это место и я хочу его уничтожить!

– Внимание. Для инициации второй последовательности необходимо подтверждение другого старшего офицера.

– Да чтоб тебя!

Джим стукнул кулаком о консоль, вызвав сноп искр. Корабль тряхнуло. Воодушевленный этим, Кирк врезал по консоли еще и еще раз, на четвертый раз тряска сбила его с ног. К тому моменту кругом все искрило и взрывалось, мостик заволокло дымом. При следующем вдохе лёгкие Джима заполнились истошным запахом горящей плоти и перед глазами все поплыло. Внезапно сильные руки подхватили его, поднимая на ноги. Где-то далеко и при этом прямо над ухом Кирка раздался голос Спока, отдающего какие-то приказы компьютеру. Мостик вокруг них вспыхнул и рассыпался на миллионы звезд, ярко сияющих во тьме. Джим не успел удивиться тому, что они в открытом космосе, как звезды задрожали, поблекли и исчезли. Остались только две звезды и Джим несколько мгновений вглядывался в них, пока не понял, что это рассветные сумерки отражаются в глазах Спока. Тот практически лежал на нем, опираясь только на локти, пальцы обеих рук все еще прижаты к контактным точкам на лице Кирка.

– Джим, я должен был...

Вулканец начал что-то говорить, но знакомое острое чувство, которое всегда толкало Кирка к действию, шепнуло «сейчас!» и Джим поцеловал Спока, перебив его на полуслове.

Спустя всего мгновение он упал обратно на подушку, задыхаясь. Почти минуту Спок молча наблюдал за тем, как человек мечется в его объятиях, постепенно затихая.

Наконец Джим замер, сделал один спокойный вдох, затем другой. Только после этого его лицо окончательно расслабилось и он открыл глаза. Несколько раз моргнул, словно проверяя, что видит, а затем перевел взгляд на Спока.

– Что это было?

– Самым коротким ответом на этот вопрос будет «это был я».

Спок увидел, как глаза человека расширились в момент понимания, однако тот ничего не сказал в ответ. Тогда вулканец решился:

– Что вы почувствовали?

Джим помедлил с ответом, рассеянно рисуя круги на плече вулканца.

– Сперва я принял это за боль. Физическую боль. Теперь же, когда это ощущение ослабело, оно больше всего напоминает, – Кирк на мгновение остановился, словно не был готов озвучить следующее слово, – нежность.

– Нежность? – переспросил Спок. Одна его бровь взметнулась вверх, добавляя ровному тону вулканца ноту скептицизма.

Джим улыбнулся столь привычному жесту и осторожно провел пальцем по вздернутой брови. Спок едва вздрогнул под еле ощутимой лаской, и тут же Джим прикрыл глаза и закусил губу.

– Вот опять, – слегка задыхаясь произнес он через какое-то время.

Несколько мгновений Спок внимательно смотрел человеку прямо в глаза, а потом спросил:

– Это не доставляет вам беспокойства?

Кирк ничего не ответил, но его улыбка неуловимо изменилась и он чуть повернулся, так, чтобы прижаться пахом к бедру вулканца. Спок был вынужден констатировать наличие у человека явного сексуального возбуждения. Его собственная реакция была моментальной и, как Спок успел отметить про себя, неизбежной. Тот огонь, который дремал в нем последние часы, пробудился к жизни быстрее, чем его сердце успело сделать десяток ударов. В этот раз Спок не стал даже пытаться его контролировать, а просто позволил огню быть. Его обдало таким жаром, словно он стоял посреди Yon-ku-li в полдень, когда все три Глаза обращают на Вулкан свой пристальный взор.

– О, боже! – услышал он сквозь набат в ушах и весь его мир сузился до источника этого голоса.

Дальше была только бесконечность, наполненная ощущением, вкусом, прикосновением, запахом, звуком. Было немного странно полностью осознавать свои действия, но при этом не пытаться их активно контролировать, позволяя рукам трогать и гладить, сжимать и отпускать. Позволяя губам целовать, языку исследовать и ощущать.

А потом Спок вдруг почувствовал замешательство Джима и моментально остановился.

– _Что-то не так? _– мысленно спросил вулканец, не тратя дыхание на речь.

– Нет, все отлично, – сбивчиво произнес Джим, а потом прикрыл глаза и продолжил уже про себя, – _но, __боюсь, у нас кое-чего нет._

Ментальный образ этого «кое-чего» был достаточно ярким для того, чтобы Спок его понял, несмотря на некоторую спутанность человеческого сознания.

– А. – Только и ответил он, и на несколько мгновений замер, размышляя.

Джим мог с точностью до секунды сказать, когда именно вулканец нашел решение и принялся претворять его в жизнь. Спок приподнялся ровно настолько, чтобы просунуть между ними свою руку. Джим ожидал, что тот что-то будет делать, но Спок просто оставался неподвижным несколько секунд, а потом вдруг дернулся всем телом и снова замер. Тягучий мускусный запах ударил человеку в нос, подстегивая его возбуждение словно катализатор химическую реакцию. Не удержавшись, он приподнял бедра, чтобы прижаться пахом к животу вулканца и тут же почувствовал, как что-то горячее и скользкое уперлось ему меж ягодиц. Не успел он воспользоваться ситуацией, как Спок отодвинулся, но уже в следующее мгновение Джим почувствовал как не менее горячий палец скользнул по его ложбинке и вглубь. Предвкушение накрыло Кирка сладкой волной и некоторое время он вообще ни о чем не думал. Однако в какой-то момент любопытство пробило себе дорогу в его сознание.

– _Ты, твой,_ – спутано думал он, –_ он что, может выделять? Ммм, да!_

– _Если ты имеешь ввиду, может ли мой фаллос выделять естественную смазку, то ответ отрицательный,_ – ответил Спок, ни на секунду не прекращая свои действия. – _В климате Вулкана это означало бы нелогичную потерю влаги. Я сейчас использую свой эякулят для облегчения пенетрации._

В ответ на это Кирк мог только хрипло простонать и выгнуться навстречу вулканцу.

В следующий раз он немного пришел в себя, когда Спок прекратил свои действия и снова замер. В этот раз Джим знал, чего ожидать, и завороженно смотрел, как тот каким-то немыслимым для человека усилием воли выплеснул еще одну порцию, оставаясь при этом все таким же возбужденным. Это зрелище заставило Джима нетерпеливо ерзать на кровати, стараясь устроиться поудобнее. Мысль о нечеловеческих возможностях вулканца взбудоражила его и он чувствовал, что еще немного и он начнет умолять Спока поторопиться.

И тут внезапно собственные мысли Кирка подвели его. Словно молния, цепочка ассоциаций пронеслась от возможности Спока управлять своим телом, до Клааста и его желез, выделяющих прочный полимер, а затем и до их поцелуя.

Джим замер, парализованный ужасом. Не осознавая этого, он до боли в пальцах вцепился в Спока, словно держался за жизнь. Переход от экстаза к кошмару был настолько быстрым, что у него не было сил и времени овладеть собой, в нем кричал первобытный инстинкт.

И не в нем одном.

Несколько мгновений Спок пытался держаться, но от древнего зова крови еще не скрылся ни один вулканец. И сейчас кровь горела в нем и велела заявить свое право на то, что принадлежит ему.

Кирк мог ожидать чего угодно, но не того, что Спок коснется его руки знакомым ему жестом, однако поспешил ответить на прикосновение. В следующую секунду вулканец отпустил его руку, легко приподнял его бедра и вошел в него полностью. Джим закусил губу, чтобы не закричать от ощущений. Облегчение, боль, удовольствие, отголоски страха и проблески надежды, все это едва нахлынуло и вдруг оказалось смыто обжигающей волной желания. Отбросив все мысли Джим отдался пульсирующему ритму, неустанно твердившему «мой, мой, мой».

– Твой, твой, твой, твой, – говорил он это вслух или мысленно, он не знал, но продолжал повторять и повторять.

А потом, невыносимо медленно и одновременно слишком рано, водоворот из эмоций и физических ощущений сконцентрировался в одну точку и прострелил его тело разрядом удовольствия.

И пришла невесомость.


	13. Chapter 13

13.

Спок осторожно опустил обмякшего Джима. Еще несколько мгновений назад тот стонал, выгибая шею и кусая губы, мышцы на руках и груди вздувались жгутами под блестящей от пота кожей и его тело принимало в себя вулканца с жадной готовностью. Теперь же человек в его руках дышал спокойно и ровно, погрузившись в глубокий сон.

Глядя на умиротворенное лицо Джима, Спок подумал, что не так уж и сильно тот изменился. Просто он перестал стричь волосы так коротко, как раньше, и темные пряди стали завиваться в тугие кольца, сейчас намокшие, словно от дождя. Это наблюдение напомнило Споку о необходимости некоторых действий и он поднялся с кровати.

Справедливо предположив, что именно пультом управления микроклиматом Кирк воспользовался в самом начале, Спок отправился в гостиную. Как он и ожидал, слева от двери обнаружилась панель, за которой прятались два десятка разноцветных кнопок. Быстро разобравшись с настройками, вулканец понизил температуру в квартире до приемлемых 26 градусов и увеличил скорость вентиляции. Следующим пунктом назначения стала ванна. Оттуда он вернулся в спальню с влажным полотенцем в руках.

За это время Джим успел повернуться на бок и каким-то образом переместиться на другую подушку. Спок разрешил себе поддаться внезапному желанию и замер на пороге, наблюдая. Солнце уже поднялось над горизонтом, но еще стояло слишком низко для того, чтобы заглянуть в окно. Розоватый свет отражался от потолка и рассеивался по комнате, создавая блики и тени, наделяя предметы объемом. Спок проследил взглядом по золотистому контуру, очертившему тело спящего человека. От его внимания не ускользнуло то, что на ягодицах Джима отчетливо проступали отпечатки его ладоней. Умом Спок понимал, что на его месте человек должен был бы испытывать вину и сожаление, а вулканец не испытывать вообще ничего, но вместо этого у него внутри шевельнулось какое-то первобытное чувство. Словно бы дикий зверь насытился и теперь потягивался от удовольствия. Озадаченный подобной ассоциацией, Спок оторвался от наблюдений и опустился на кровать рядом с Джимом.

Тот не проснулся, когда влажное полотенце коснулось его кожи, не проснулся он и когда Спок осторожно перевернул его на спину, чтобы закончить начатое. К тому моменту воздух в комнате стал немного прохладным для обнаженного вулканца. Закончив обтирать Джима, Спок захватил с кресла свою форму и отправился в ванную. Через некоторое время он вышел оттуда полностью одетым, умытым и причесанным. Единственное, что отличало его вид от официального было то, что он не стал одевать тунику и остался в форменной светло-серой безрукавке. Вспомнив, что прошлой ночью он мельком видел в кабинете компьютерный терминал, он отправился туда.

Джим просыпался медленно, плавая в золотистом мареве дремоты, окутанный теплом и расслабленный настолько, что не ощущал своего тела. Постепенно внешний мир стал проникать в его сознание, все еще не пробудившееся полностью. Он лежал повернувшись на бок и мягкий солнечный свет падал ему на лицо, заставляя его зарыться носом в подушку, от которой к тому же пахло так приятно. Обхватив подушку обеими руками, Джим подгреб ее поближе к себе, с наслаждением вдыхая еле уловимый аромат.

В следующее мгновение он проснулся и сел на кровати, оглядываясь по сторонам. Практически сразу же он увидел Спока, сидящего в кресле. Тот держал в руках падд, но сейчас смотрел прямо на Кирка.

– Доброе утро, капитан.

– Джим.

– Джим, – легко согласился вулканец.

Кирк ответил на это сияющей улыбкой.

– Доброе утро, Спок.

Вулканец продолжил молча изучать капитана и он под этим пристальным взглядом неожиданно почувствовал себя неловко. Это было весьма странно, учитывая что Спок не раз видел его голым и особенно учитывая то, что они вместе делали буквально несколько минут назад. Минут? Джим глянул в окно и прищурился. Солнце уже поднялось над Каньоном, а значит речь точно шла не о минутах.

– Сколько сейчас времени?

– 10 часов 57 минут по местному времени.

– Черт!

Джим торопливо выбрался из кровати, едва не запутавшись в сбитых простынях, и кинулся к встроенному гардеробу. Споку ничего не оставалось, кроме как задать свой вопрос его спине.

– В чем причина вашего беспокойства?

Джим обернулся к нему с охапкой какой-то одежды в руках.

– Вчера наш милый доктор, перед тем как покинуть корабль, дружески пригрозил мне лично явиться сюда в одиннадцать утра «для проверки качества моего отдыха», конец цитаты. А учитывая, что по его же словам «джентльмен всегда приходит вовремя», через три минуты он будет здесь.

– Две минуты тридцать одну секунду, – поправил его Спок и Кирк ринулся в ванную.

Как ни странно, вулканец внутренне приветствовал возможный визит доктора. Синяки на ягодицах и некоторых других частях тела Джима обрели весьма интенсивную окраску и явно требовали внимания. Спок оглядел комнату для того, чтобы убедиться, что нигде не осталось никаких неподобающих следов или предметов. Автомат как раз закончил перестилать кровать, так что комната снова выглядела пристойно. Захватив с собой падд, вулканец отправился в гостиную.

Через четыре минуты в дверь позвонили. К тому моменту Спок уже выяснил, что на его голосовые команды домашний компьютер не реагирует, потому был вынужден подняться с кресла и пойти открывать дверь.

– Вы опоздали, доктор, – произнес он вместо приветствия.

Маккой сразу вспыхнул.

– Ни в коем роде! Скорее всего это ваши, – доктор постучал себе пальцем по виску, – башенные часы дали сбой. Неудивительно, – с притворным сочувствием добавил он, – случайные ментальные связи до добра не доводят.

– Ваше последнее утверждение в целом верно, – ответил Спок, но, не дав Маккою шанса позлорадствовать, добавил, – однако в данном случае я констатирую исключение из этого правила.

Леонард подозрительно сощурился, окидывая вулканца профессиональным взглядом, потом быстро оглядел гостиную.

– Где Джим?

– Он в ванной.

– Я здесь, Боунс, не паникуй, – внезапно раздался голос Кирка и они оба повернулись к нему.

Джим явно был только что из душа. Светлые брюки и клетчатая рубашка липли к его все еще влажной коже, лицо и шея раскраснелись от горячей воды, и это не говоря уж о полотенце в его руках. Он приветственно улыбнулся доктору. Леонард против воли расплылся в ответной улыбке.

– Джим, – начал он, но был тут же остановлен Кирком.

– Нет, Боунс. Сначала завтрак, я умираю с голоду. Все остальное потом.

– Завтрак! Это звучит заманчиво, – доктор переступил с ноги на ногу, явно в предвкушении.

– На многое не рассчитывайте, – усмехнулся Кирк, опуская взгляд на полотенце в своих руках. – В столовой штаб-квартиры отлично кормят, так что у меня не было нужды готовить дома.

Улыбка Леонарда на мгновение увяла, когда он вспомнил об их последнем разговоре полгода назад. Потом он взмахнул рукой, словно отмахиваясь от призраков прошлого, и ответил как ничуть не бывало:

– Это даже к лучшему. За два года я соскучился по еде из свежепойманных атомов.

– Вся пища состоит из атомов, доктор.

– Да, но поверьте мне, у свежепойманных совершенно другой аромат.

– Не существует такого понятия, как свежепойманные атомы.

– О, Спок, вы просто не умете их готовить. Пойдемте, я вас научу.

Дела с завтраком обстояли лучше, чем Джим мог себе представить. Оказывается, его репликатор мог производить не только стандартный флотский рацион, но и ограниченное количество приемлемых блюд, включая традиционную яичницу с беконом. Холодильник был пуст, но в дальнем углу морозильника нашелся всеми забытый контейнер с овощами. Осмотрев его, Спок одобрительно кивнул и приступил изучению мультипечки. Однако самым удивительным открытием оказалось то, что кофеварка все это время была заправлена настоящими зернами кофе. В результате, через двадцать минут квартира наполнилась чарующими запахами.

Когда они принесли многочисленные тарелки в гостиную, Спок остался расставлять их на журнальном столе, а Кирк и Маккой вернулись в кухню за чаем для вулканца и кофе для себя. На обратном пути они услышали громкий треск, будто кто-то сломал пополам бревно. Едва не пролив напитки, они поспешили в гостиную, но вместо непредвиденных разрушений застали там Спока, который изучал что-то на свету у окна. Приглядевшись, Кирк с изумлением обнаружил, что тот сжимал в руках обломки того, что некогда было одним из импровизированных шампуров Клааста. Он совершенно забыл, что они так и остались лежать на каминной полке, и теперь наблюдал за вулканцем, прикусив губу. Тот поднял голову и задумчиво произнес:

– Не такой уж и прочный.

– Матерь божья, Спок! Вы бы хоть предупреждали, что собираетесь тут краш-тест проводить. Всё, давайте есть!

Леонард с первого взгляда узнал предмет, который Спок сейчас приобщил к куче мусора, заполнившего стол у окна. Так же он отлично помнил и тот неловкий момент, свидетелем которого он невольно стал в свое время. Судя по тому, как притих Джим и каким сосредоточенным выглядел вулканец, им всем срочно требовалось сменить тему. Повод нашелся сразу.

– Э нет, Спок! Так не пойдет! Это мое кресло!

– На нем нет никаких отметок, доказывающих это, – невозмутимо ответил вулканец, беря в руки тарелку.

– Джим, скажи Споку, что это мое кресло, я на нем всегда сижу, когда прихожу в гости!

– Боунс, Боунс, успокойся, – Кирк, смеясь, пытался утихомирить друга, – садись в мое кресло, а я сяду тут и всем будет хорошо.

С этими словами он переместился на пуф для ног. Максимально близко к вулканцу, мысленно отметил про себя Леонард. Не став дальше спорить, он уселся в предложенное кресло и приступил к еде, попутно наблюдая за остальными. Спок ел, как обычно, медленно и вдумчиво, а вот Джим поглощал еду с устрашающей скоростью. В этот раз Маккой решил обойтись без комментариев на эту тему, так как видел в этом положительную динамику. Он не знал, и, положа руку на сердце, не очень то и хотел знать, что произошло между Споком и Джимом за последние двенадцать часов, но результат ему явно нравился.

Джим снова улыбался. Он вел себя естественно и даже расслабленно. Он больше не напоминал ходячего мертвеца, и от этой мысли у Леонарда на мгновение сжало горло, отчего он чуть было не подавился. На несколько секунд Маккой скрылся за кружкой с кофе и едва не пропустил тот момент, когда локоть Джима как бы невзначай переместился на колено вулканца. Откинувшись в кресле, Леонард несколько минут пристально разглядывал своих друзей. Заметив его повышенное внимание, Кирк порозовел, но локоть не убрал. Спок все это время смотрел только на Джима и потому остался совершенно безучастным к взглядам доктора.

Маккой мысленно взвесил все за и против, и в конце-концов принял решение:

– Джим, как ваш доктор я обязан спросить.

– Не надо, Боунс.

– Джим, вы прекрасно знаете, что я должен, учитывая, кхем, анамнез. Итак, есть ли необходимость в моей медицинской помощи?

– Нет.

– Да.

Джим повернулся к Споку, но ничего не сказал. Несколько мгновений они, казалось, просто смотрели друг другу в глаза, потом Кирк вдруг стал совершенно пунцовым и игривая улыбка осветила его лицо. Маккой простонал, закрыв глаза рукой:

– Господь милосердный! За что мне это?

– Ладно, Боунс, только давайте побыстрее с этим закончим, – в конце-концов произнес Кирк, поднимаясь.

– Готовьтесь, Спок, вы следующий, – доктор ехидно ухмыльнулся, доставая из кармана свой походный медицинский набор.

– Уверю вас, доктор, в этом нет ни малейшей необходимости.

– Да? А кто еще вчера лежал в лазарете с поджаренными мозгами? Я должен убедиться, что вас не закоротит в неподходящий момент.

«Например, во время секса с Джимом» осталось не озвученным, но вулканец понял намек доктора и кивнул, соглашаясь.

Оставшись один, Спок допил чай и вернулся к изучению обломков. Прут имел явное волокнистое строение, что встречалось среди полимеров природного происхождения. На первый взгляд, он походил на смесь волокон прозрачного алюминия с наполнением из полиамида, но без приборов выяснить точный состав было невозможно. В любом случае, существо, которое могло произвести такой сложный материал, явно отличалось уникальной физиологией. Вулканец неоднократно слышал о расе эска, но никогда не встречал ни одного её представителя. При этой мысли зверь внутри Спока ощерился и зарычал, отражая свое отношение к одному конкретному эска. Вулканец попытался подавить внезапную вспышку агрессии, но вместо этого она только разгоралась всё ярче и ярче, с каждой минутой грозя поглотить его целиком. Тогда он вызвал в памяти воспоминания о Джиме, о том, как тот стонал, выгибаясь ему навстречу, принимая его в свое тело и в свой разум с одинаковой страстью. Это помогло, и желание вцепиться кому-нибудь в горло, наконец, исчезло.

В этот момент Спок услышал из глубины квартиры сигнал вызова и сразу за этим компьютер озвучил источник:

– Поступил один входящий звонок. Вайнона Брукс, система Денобула Триакса.

Через несколько секунд открылась дверь спальни и Джим выскочил оттуда, судя по звукам, на ходу застегивая брюки. Еще через мгновение дверь кабинета захлопнулась за ним и тут же послышались шаги Маккоя. Спок стряхнул с ладоней пыль и крошки от раздавленных обломков и повернулся к нему.

– Ваш вердикт, доктор?

– Жить будет, – проворчал Леонард, а затем добавил уже более добродушно, – похоже, жареные мозги пошли вам на пользу. Садитесь, я проверю степень прожарки.

Спок проигнорировал образность речи доктора и безмолвно подчинился его указаниям. Маккой встал у него за спиной, включил трикодер и принялся считывать показания, продолжая говорить:

– Я вам пришлю список того, что отныне надо всегда иметь в аптечке. От аллергии и, там, всего прочего. И рекомендации по питанию, – жужжание трикодера внезапно прекратилось. – Если вы, конечно, не сбежите опять через неделю.

– Уверяю вас, это не входит в мои намерения.

– Это хорошо, потому что, скажу я вам, это невыносимо смотреть, как твой друг медленно умирает.

Спок едва не вздрогнул от этих слов, произнесенных спокойным голосом. Он повернулся к доктору, который уже давно позабыл про трикодер и просто смотрел в одну точку.

– А самое смешное, – на этих словах Маккой действительно усмехнулся, – что он не хотел со мной даже разговаривать. Мне приходилось тайком пробираться в его офис в штаб-квартире, чтобы спрятать там медицинский трикодер.

Леонард перевел взгляд на вулканца и продолжил:

– По скорости развития симптомов я определил, что он не доживет до Рождества, Спок. И я знал, что ни я, ни любой другой врач, ни вся медицина на свете не смогут ему помочь. Еще немного и я готов был лететь на Вулкан и умолять вас спасти его, понимаете? Поэтому, как бы я ни был зол на вас все это время, я только молю бога, чтобы вы оставались тут, с ним.

Спок отвел глаза, анализируя слова доктора. Если тот оценивал состояние Джима, как настолько критическое, что оно могло привести к летальному исходу, речь явно не шла о преувеличении, которым часто грешил Маккой. Однако, буквально несколько часов назад Спок очень интенсивно взаимодействовал с капитаном физически и психически, и не заметил никаких серьезных отклонений, не считая общей усталости. Однако, доктор утверждает, что Кирк находился на грани жизни и смерти, и каким-то образом именно вулканец мог его спасти. Следовательно, с того момента, когда Спок ступил на борт «Энтерпрайз» и до настоящего момента произошло что-то, что обратило тревожные симптомы вспять.

Внезапно понимание взорвалось в его разуме и тут же бездна ужаса разверзлась перед ним. Где-то на периферии сознания он слышал встревоженный голос доктора, который звал сначала его, потом Джима и снова его. А бездна расстилалась все дальше и дальше, захватывая все новые и новые пласты его личности и грозя перелиться за грань. Немыслимым усилием воли Спок воздвиг стену на ее чудовищном пути. Отражаясь от стены, волны отчаяния становились только злее, захлестывая его своим ядом, выжигая его глаза и наполняя горечью глотку, но он не пытался укрыться от них. Чудовищность его преступления требовала гораздо более худшего наказания. Неожиданно, что-то толкнулось в его руку. Инстинктивно сжав пальцы, он почувствовал густой мех какого-то животного.

Джим прервал разговор с матерью до того, как услышал голос Маккоя. Даже без ноток паники в голосе друга он понял, что что-то произошло со Споком. Словно предчувствие бури нахлынуло на Кирка и вынудило торопливо извиниться перед матерью и закончить звонок. Когда он добежал до гостиной, это ощущение внезапно будто выключили, и на мгновение Джим понадеялся на то, что все благополучно разрешилось, но тут он увидел искаженное в немом крике лицо вулканца и его сердце ухнуло вниз. Не задумываясь о том, что он делает, Джим упал на колени перед Споком и обхватив ладонями его сцепленные на животе руки стал звать его и мысленно, и вслух. Через несколько мгновений вулканец вдруг разом обмяк, словно тряпичная кукла, и Джим испуганно посмотрел на доктора. Тот спешно включил трикодер и через несколько мучительных секунд произнес:

– Он жив. Все хорошо. Он жив. Видимо, в трансе.

Джим на мгновение прикрыл глаза, а потом бессильно уткнулся лбом в бедро Спока, все так же продолжая держать его за руки. Через секунду Леонард услышал короткий всхлип и опустился на колени рядом с Джимом, положив руку тому на плечо. Глядя на бесчувственного вулканца, доктор прошептал:

– Давай, Спок, давай, ты же ему так нужен. Ты нам нужен.

Спок был уверен, что он ослеп, но переведя взгляд на свою руку он отчетливо увидел темно-рыжую шерсть с вкраплением белых волосков. Животное шевельнулось, подставляя под пальцы свое ухо, непропорционально маленькое по сравнению с размерами головы. Спок автоматически принялся чесать зверя, не веря своим глазам.

I-Chaya.. Nam-tor du ha.

Не понимая смысла происходящего, Спок огляделся, и увидел, что никакой бездны больше нет, только знакомая пустынная местность простиралась до самого горизонта.

– Ты же погиб, I-Chaya. Прямо на этом самом месте.

Зверь зашевелился. Клыкастая морда повернулась к нему и внимательные карие глаза встретили его взгляд.

– Ты защитил меня. Спас ценой своей собственной жизни.

Спок снова потянулся погладить зверя, но тот слегка отпрянул, однако не тронулся с места и все также не отрывал от вулканца взгляд.

– С тех пор я не мог найти ответ на один вопрос – почему? Отец говорил мне, что ты животное и следуешь инстинктам. Но ведь инстинкты заставляют зверей спасаться бегством, а не умирать, защищая существо даже не своего вида.

I-Chaya поднялся и переступил с лапы на лапу, словно чего-то ожидая от вулканца. Тот смотрел в глаза зверя удивительного карего цвета и удивлялся, как он раньше не понимал очевидного.

– Отец ошибался. Ты спас меня, потому что любил.

В ответ I-Chaya лизнул кончики его пальцев и пустыня задрожала, растворяясь миражом. Спок открыл глаза, окончательно приходя в себя. Голова Джима покоилась на его бедре и он не удержался о того, чтобы зарыться пальцами в его волосы. Кирк тут же вскинул голову, и все те же карие глаза посмотрели на него со страхом и надеждой. Чтобы развеять сразу все сомнения Спок хотел уже было инициировать ozh'esta, но в последний момент передумал и притянул Джима к себе, целуя. Рядом раздалась тихая ругань доктора, но они его уже не слышали.

Через несколько минут Кирк был вынужден прервать поцелуй, чтобы сделать глоток воздуха. К тому моменту он уже сидел на коленях у вулканца и теперь положил голову ему на плечо.

Nam-tor du taluhk — Jim.

Тихий голос вулканца отозвался в сознании Джима образами, более смелыми, по сравнению с традиционной формулировкой. Он поднял и улыбнулся, отвечая:

– Я тоже люблю тебя, Спок.

Где-то неподалеку раздался протяжный стон обреченного на муки человека, но они уже снова ничего вокруг не слышали.

Примечания к главе:

1) I-Chaya.. Nam-tor du ha. Перевод: I-Chaya! Это ты?

2) Nam-tor du taluhk — Jim. Перевод: Ты ценен, Джим. Аналогично англ. I cherish thee. Я не стал брать готовую фразу с сайта VLD, так как она противоречит грамматике, изложенной на сайте VLI. Так что я построил фразу с тем же смыслом, что и I cherish thee, но по-вулкански. И да, я гик )

3) «Ты» и «вы». Давно хотел сделать эту сноску, но в этой главе это стало совсем актуально. В вулканском языке есть отдельные местоимения для Ты (ед.ч) и для Вы (мн.ч), для уважительного обращения у них меняется форма не местоимения, а глагола, насколько я помню. А в английском и для ты, и для вы, и для Вы используется лишь одно местоимение. Поэтому, когда Джим и Спок, и все остальные персонажи общаются с другими, я стараюсь везде использовать вы, как аналог you. Несколько исключений – когда Джим общается с матерью и племянником, я перевел их общение в плоскость «ты», чтобы подчеркнуть родственные связи. В голове у Кирка они звучат с оттенком «ты», плюс еще это отношение как к тем, кто слабее и находится под его защитой. С друзьями и всеми остальными он общается на «вы», потому что они равны друг другу. Когда Спок и Джим общаются вслух, на Стандарте, они говорят «вы», когда они общаются мысленно, то идет не вербальное общение, а интерпретация образов, потому идет «ты», потому что как минимум Спок «слышит» это внутри себя, как «ты». Так что когда эти двое переходят на «ты» в тексте, это верный признак, что они общаются либо невербально, либо не только вербально.


	14. Chapter 14

Предоставленный самому себе доктор как раз раздумывал над тем, не стоит ли ему оставить друзей наедине, когда в дверь позвонили. Бросив взгляд на соседнее кресло, Леонард вздохнул, отставил кружку и пошел открывать.

Едва дверь скользнула в сторону, как доктор едва не подпрыгнул на месте.

– Посол Сарек! – через чур громко воскликнул он, так что вулканец на мгновение задержался на пороге, осмотрел Леонарда и только после этого сделал шаг внутрь.

– Доктор, – уже не глядя на Маккоя он ответил на приветствие и проследовал дальше.

Обернувшись, Леонард обнаружил, что Спок все так же продолжал сидеть в кресле, а вот Джима как ветром сдуло на другой конец комнаты. Когда же младший вулканец поднялся, чтобы поприветствовать отца, доктор заметил легкую зеленцу на его щеках. Не удержавшись, Леонард возвел очи горе, качая головой. Оба вулканца тем временем успели обменяться односложными приветствиями и так же кратко испросить у Кирка дозволения побеседовать наедине.

Когда за ними закрылась дверь кабинета Маккой позволил себе негромко рассмеяться.

– Вы бы себя только видели! Как подростки, честное слово!

Неожиданно для него Джим никак не отреагировал на подшучивание доктора.

– Что-то не так, – произнес он, в задумчивости кусая нижнюю губу.

Услышав неподдельную тревогу в голосе друга Леонард подошел ближе.

– Что может быть не так? – осторожно возразил он. – Землю мы спасли, а что могло быть хуже этого?

– Не знаю, именно это меня и беспокоит.

– Если не ошибаюсь, они не виделись три года. Может просто вулканские отцы тоже иногда скучают по своим детям?

Джим несколько мгновений молчал, а потом покачал головой.

– Тогда бы Аманда тоже приехала. Дело должно быть действительно серьезное, раз ее здесь нет. Да и Сарек выглядел напряженным.

– Посол? Как по мне так он выглядел истукан-истуканом.

– Вот именно.

Леонард в ответ на это лишь беспечно пожал плечам и уселся в кресло Спока (тьфу, когда он уже успел мысленно отдать ему свое кресло?). Мысли о том, чтобы уйти, оставили его в тот же миг как посол появился на пороге. Кофе еще не успел остыть и ничто не мешало доктору насладиться напитком до конца. Так как Джим сейчас был слишком взволнован, чтобы беседовать, то Леонард устроился поудобнее и приготовился ждать результатов разговора, который происходил в считаных метрах от него.

Едва за ними закрылась дверь, как Сарек услышал:

– Вы должны были сказать мне.

Посол повернулся к сыну, но помедлил с ответом. Униформа сидела на Споке более чем свободно, наглядно демонстрируя значительную потерю веса. Однако лицо не выглядело таким изможденным, как три земных дня назад, когда сын связался с ним, уведомляя о том, что прерывает Kolinahr. Несмотря на это, Спок все равно казался значительно старше своих ровесников. Врачи предсказывали этот эффект от смешения двух рас еще до его рождения.

– Сын, согласно вашему собственному утверждению, у вас свой путь. Само знание о том, какой выбор в прошлом сделал я, могло повлиять на ваш выбор в настоящем.

– Вы считаете, отец, что это мой путь, стать tel-stausu?6

Было нелогично отвечать на столь очевидный вопрос и Спок, видимо, сам пришел к пониманию этого, потому что продолжил, не дожидаясь ответа.

– Мне все еще не ясно, как я мог это сделать. Я прошу сообщить мне любую информацию, которая поможет моему пониманию.

– Сведения, которые мне удалось собрать, фрагментарны, – ответил посол. – Это древнее преступление, со времен Сурака были зарегистрированы всего два таких случая. Оба они относятся к раннему этапу Пробуждения, потому источников информации по ним сохранилось недостаточно, для того, чтобы достичь полного понимания этого вопроса. Тексты не называют прямо механизм преступления, но в них говорится о негативных эмоциях, направленных на жертву. В обоих случаях Совет Старейшин не присуждал никакого наказания, сочтя последствия этого преступления достаточным наказанием для самого преступника.

– О какого рода негативных эмоциях говорится в текстах? – голос Спока был спокоен, но плечи его напряглись, словно под тяжелой ношей.

– Гнев, вызванный ревностью.

Несколько мгновений в кабинете царила полная тишина, прерываемая только причмокивающими звуками, с которыми доктор пил кофе в гостиной. По вулканским стандартам звукоизоляция в помещении практически отсутствовала.

Спустя четыре глотка доктора Спок с видимым усилием расправил плечи, словно ослабляя несуществующие путы.

– Информация принята к сведению. Доктор Маккой обследовал капитана Кирка и меня и, по его словам, не обнаружил никаких необратимых последствий моего, – лишь едва уловимая задержка свидетельствовала о том, что Спок подбирает подходящее слово, – отсутствия.

– Профессионализм доктора Маккоя в части поддержания физического здоровья мне известен, однако психическое здоровье вулканцев лежит вне зоны его компетенции. В подобных случаях рекомендуется слияние разумов с близким членом семьи.

– В настоящий момент у меня есть возражение против слияния. Вероятно, вам уже известно, что на мой разум было оказано сильное воздействие. С тех пор у меня не было возможности провести полноценную медитацию и восстановить психические барьеры. В таком состоянии слияние может быть травматичным для нас обоих. Предлагаю отложить слияние до момента восстановления барьеров.

– Логично. Тогда я оставлю вас. Отдыхайте, сын мой.

– Да, отец.

Едва в глубине квартиры послышались шаги, как Джим буквально выпрыгнул из кресла.

– Однако, быстро они, – пробурчал себе под нос Леонард.

В этот раз Сарек не пронесся прямиком к выходу, а подошел к Кирку.

– Выражаю признательность за возможность воспользоваться вашим кабинетом для беседы с сыном, адмирал.

Кирк едва не поморщился от упоминания своего ранга, но не стал поправлять вулканца. Формально, до сдачи рапортов миссия еще не завершена, а потому временное понижение в ранге до капитана оставалось в силе.

– Всегда пожалуйста, посол.

– Позвольте спросить вас насчет ваших планов на ближайшие трое земных суток?

– Для начала отоспаться, – улыбнулся Джим, но тут же одернул себя, – но вообще-то никаких конкретных планов пока нет. Мать с племянником прилетят только через неделю, а то и две, учитывая загрузку транспортных систем из-за эвакуации. Так что домой я пока точно не поеду.

– Тогда позвольте спросить, рассматриваете ли вы в позитивном ключе возможность разделить вечернюю трапезу со мной и моей супругой в обозначенный ранее временной период? Если мое понимание земных обычаев верно, этот ритуал в настоящий момент уместен по более чем одной причине.

– Эм, конечно, рассматриваю, в позитивном, да, – краска начала заливать лицо Кирка едва он понял, о чем говорит Сарек.

– Тогда моя супруга свяжется с вами для уточнения деталей.

– Один момент, посол. Я просто хочу уточнить, Спок ведь тоже приглашен?

Сарек перевел взгляд на своего сына, потом обратно на Кирка.

– Разумеется.

На прощание подняв руку в традиционном салюте, Сарек произнес пожелание долгой жизни и процветания. По крайней мере, Кирк предположил, что это было именно оно, так как посол произнес его на вулканском. Едва дверь за послом закрылась, он обернулся к Споку.

– Что-то случилось? Визит вашего отца был столь стремителен, что я не уверен, что мне это не приснилось.

– Отец приезжал, чтобы осведомиться о моем здоровье и...

– Ангелы небесные! Свершилось чудо! – Маккой всплеснул руками в неподдельном изумлении.

– И здоровье капитана Кирка, – невозмутимо продолжил Спок. – Нет ничего сверхъестественного в том, что мой отец проявил ту же степень проницательности, что и вы сами, доктор.

В ответ на это Леонард только хмыкнул, причем он сам бы не смог сказать, чего в этом звуке было больше — сомнения или одобрения.

– Что же, раз я теперь не один за вами присматриваю, то...

Договорить он не успел, прерванный приглушенным звуком какого-то сигнала.

– Что это? Похоже на коммуникатор.

– Похоже. Прошу прощения, друзья, я отвечу. Только вот найду его сначала.

С этими словами Кирк вышел из комнаты. Доктор воспользовался его отсутствием.

– Я хочу чтобы вы знали, Спок, что все это время Джим ни с кем...

– Я знаю, - решительно прервал его вулканец. Интенсивность, с которой он это произнес, заставила доктора отпрянуть.

– Хорошо, хорошо, – Леонард поднял руки, то ли в инстинктивной попытке защититься, то ли чтобы успокоить вулканца, словно дикое животное.

Заметив его реакцию, Спок выпрямился и привычным жестом оправил форму.

– Приношу извинения за неподобающее поведение.

– Что вы, Спок, все в порядке. Вы в такую переделку попали, другой бы вообще не выбрался. Вам просто нужно отдохнуть, это я вам как врач говорю. Так что не буду вам мешать отдыхать...

Внезапно Леонард обнаружил, что вулканец его не слушает, сосредоточившись на чем-то.

– Спок?

– Боюсь, вам придется задержаться, доктор.

– С чего это вдруг вы так решили? - удивился Маккой.

Вместо ответа Спок кивнул на дверь, из-за которой через мгновение появился Кирк с коммуникатором в руках.

– Да, Энди, они оба слушают.

– Мистер Спок, доктор Маккой, говорит адмирал Макрайт. Это неофициальный звонок, но будьте уверены, официальные извещения вы получите с минуты на минуту. Предпочитаю друзьям подобные вещи сообщать лично, поэтому и позвонил Джиму, но очень рад, что застал и вас обоих.

– Какого именно рода эти официальные извещения, о которых вы упомянули, адмирал?

– Вот об этом я и звоню сказать, мистер Спок. Касательно инцидента с Виджером была созвана чрезвычайная комиссия для расследования действий экипажа «Энтерпрайз». Экипаж-экипажем, но по правде говоря, нацелились они в основном на вас, Джим. Все три года кто-то все так же держит на вас зуб. Знать бы за что. В общем, это еще не военный суд, но именно комиссия будет принимать решение о том, передавать ли дела в суд, либо нет.

– Что за чушь? Джим спас планету, а они его в суд потащат?!

– Погодите, Боунс, дайте Энди договорить.

– Я понимаю ваше негодование, доктор Маккой, однако вам так же предъявлено несколько обвинений. Вернее, они пока не зовут это обвинениями, а так сказать, вопросами, требующими выяснения. Однако по части медицины им придется потрудиться, чтобы что-то на вас повесить, а зато вот вас, мистер Спок, могут хоть сейчас под трибунал отдать. Подозреваю, что только то, что ваш отец является послом Вулкана, удержало их от того, чтобы задержать вас прямо по прибытию на Землю.

– Совершенно нелогично. Вулканцам чужд фаворитизм.

– Однако это работает нам на руку. Первое заседание комиссии назначено через четыре дня, в понедельник утром, так что у нас будет время подготовиться и выработать общую стратегию защиты.

– Спасибо, Энди.

– Не за что, Джим. Жаль, вашего отца нет в живых, он бы разнес Верховное командование на атомы за такое, да и вообще не допустил бы созыва подобной комиссии. Без него в главной будке остались только трусливые бюрократы и Комак. Боюсь, именно он-то и дергает за ниточки этого спектакля. Будьте с ним осторожны, Джим.

– Осторожность, не моя сильная сторона, Энди, вы же знаете.

– Это говорит мне человек, победивший симулятор минного поля. Инструктор Хатчинсон, я слышал, до сих пор ту историю новичкам рассказывает.

– С минами проще, они не плетут интриги за спиной, а просто пытаются вас убить.

– Интриги могут убивать почище мин, Джим. Но не буду больше нагнетать атмосферу. Сегодня вам лучше будет отдохнуть и набраться сил. Как гласит главная флотская поговорка, выдалась минутка...

– Ляг поспи, – закончил вместе с ним Кирк, смеясь. – Спасибо, Энди. И за информацию, и за готовность помочь.

– Я живу, чтобы служить, – хохотнул Макрайт. – Доктор, коммандер, хорошего дня. До связи, Джим.

– До связи. – на этом Кирк захлопнул крышку коммуникатора, заканчивая разговор.

Он оглядел Спока и Маккоя, потом положил руки им на плечи привычным жестом.

– Ну что друзья, миссия еще не окончена. Осталось выиграть еще одну битву.

– Мы с вами, Джим.

– Доктор совершенно прав. Мы с вами.

6Tel-stausu (вулк.) - дословно «убийца связи».


End file.
